Home Tutor
by eLizxie Aire
Summary: Dengan sedikit kecupan pada pipi tembam Tao, Kris berkata, "if you want it, just get it, babe." Mata Tao membelalak. Ketika kakinya hendak menginjak kaki Kris, pemuda yang seenaknya menciumnya di depan umum itu sudah pergi membawa trolley berisi kantung plastik sambil tertawa merayakan kemenangannya. "KRIS!" Chap. 7 update! Warning inside. KrisTao Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

"Huang Zi Tao! Bagaimana kau bisa dapat nilai jelek lagi?" Nyonya Huang menatap intens anak keduanya itu. Orang yang di tanya hanya menggeleng acuh tak acuh.

...O...

Home Tutor

Kris & Tao Yaoi fanfiction

Rated M

Romance and Drama

I do not own anything except the story

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, tidak ada hubungan dengan kehidupan yang sebenarnya

Fanfict ini terinsipirasi dari salah satu manga yaoi yang berjudul 'Home Tutor' oleh Yuu Moegi

My story is not perfect. So, please forgive some mistake i've made

Don't like? Don't read!

...O...

Hai, namaku Huang Zi Tao. Umurku baru saja tujuh belas tahun pada tanggal dua Mei yang lalu. Sebenarnya aku lahir di Qingdao, China, tetapi keluargaku pindah ke Korea saat aku berumur lima belas tahun. Sayangnya, tetap saja walaupun sudah dua tahun di sini, ketika aku berbicara bahasa Korea terdengar sedikit aneh karena aksen Chinaku.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang saat ini… _mood_ku benar-benar buruk. Oh ayolah, bagaimana tidak jika_ eomma_ memutuskan sesuatu untukku secara sepihak. Kalau _eomma_ menambah PS3 sih.. _it's okay. But—this! Eomma made decision to drown me in__to__ 'study world'_. Di tambah dengan guru privat, yang secara tidak langsung mengawasiku, yang berarti aku tidak bisa kabur ke rumah Baekhyun. _Oh yeah_, bagus sekali. Walaupun ini memang salahku, sih, yang jarang sekali mendapatkan nilai bagus.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begini terus, kau bisa tidak naik kelas, Tao," ucap Nyonya Huang yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau, eomma! Nanti waktu bermainku ber— "

"Saat ini yang harus kau perhatikan adalah sekolah, sayang." Tao menatap tidak suka. Ia me_pout_kan bibirnya dan bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan kelas tiga, Tao harus mempertahankan nilai agar tidak kerepotan mengejarnya," lanjut Nyonya Huang sambil tersenyum lembut. "_Eomma_ mempunyai kenalan yang bekerja sebagai guru privat. _Eomma_ rasa dia cukup asyik." Sang pemuda bermata panda mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain. Bibir _kissable_nya bergerak komat-kamit mengejek ucapan ibunya. "Tentang gurumu, _eomma_ yakin kau akan menyukainya. Kau bisa memegang kata-kata _eomma_." Nyonya Huang mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Beliau beranjak bangun meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Ta—_eomma_! Aish, kenapa hidup begitu menyebalkan, sih?"

.

.

.

.

Pik.

Namja dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya baru kembali dari alam mimpi. Kedua matanya yang tajam berputar memindai keadaan di sekitarnya. Oh, sudah sore ternyata. Tao tidak sengaja tertidur saat memikirkan bagaimana les privatnya nanti. _Come on_, biarkan saja. Yang kau lakukan hanya sikap tak peduli saja dengan gurumu. Siapa tahu guru les privatnya itu memundurkan diri karena sikap _naughty_-nya dan ia tidak akan di berikan les privat lagi dan artinya ia akan bebas sepuasnya bermain! Betapa pintarnya kau Zitao.

Tao mengangguk mantap. Ia punya rencana untuk menyingkirkan guru privatnya itu. Tubuhnya bangkit menuju lemarinya lalu mengambil handuk. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke kamar mandi.

"Tao! Guru privatmu sudah datang," teriak Nyonya Huang dari lantai bawah. Tao menyadari panggilan ibunya, ia merengut dan mengacak-ngacak surai hitamnya.

.

.

.

.

Saat Tao keluar dari kamar mandi seusai membersihkan dirinya, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sesosok tubuh tegap berkemeja rapi dengan rambut berwarna _blonde_ sedang membolak-balikkan sebuah buku tebal. Sosok tersebut membelakangi Tao, sehingga Tao hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar miliknya. Tunggu sebentar. Siapa dia? Pencuri? Pencuri kok malah baca buku?

Cklek

"Silahkan, Kris," ucap Nyonya Huang tersenyum sambil meletakkan nampan berisi dua _lemon tea_ dan beberapa snack di meja kecil tengah ruangan. Saat ia berbalik, tak sengaja mata _brunette_ miliknya melihat Tao yang sedang membisu sambil menatap Kris dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Nyonya Huang mengukir lengkungan manis pada bibirnya lalu berkata, "Tao, kenapa kau diam saja? Perkenalkan, ini Kris, pemuda yang akan menjadi guru privatmu." Mulut Tao sedikit terbuka saat lelaki yang _katanya_ akan menjadi guru privatnya berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Bagaimana, tampan 'kan?" ucap Nyonya Huang sambil tertawa dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

_Eomma_ _memalukan,_ pikir Tao.

"_Annyeong, Kris imnida_." Tangan kanannya menjulur mengisyaratkan untuk bersalaman. Karena Tao masih terpukau, ia jadi tidak merespon uluran tangan tersebut. Hingga eomma-nya menegur, baru ia tersadar dan cepat-cepat menjabat tangan Kris. "A—ah, i—i—ya. _Zitao imnida_." Tao menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap kedua berlian hitam Kris. Kris merasakan bibirnya berkedut, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak melengkungkan bibirnya, "Tao? Nama yang bagus." Kris menepuk-nepuk kepala yang lebih pendek dari dirinya. Dan orang yang ditepuk semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan merasakan kedua pipinya yang memanas.

_Oh, shit,__ bagaimana cara menyingkirkannya kalau bertatapan saja sudah begini?_ batin Tao.

"Nah, Tao, _have fun_." Nyonya Huang tersenyum melambaikan tangannya lalu keluar dari kamar Tao.

"Eh—_eomma_!" teriak Tao dengan ekspresi horror. Padahal tidak ada yang menyeramkan, sih. Ia hanya merasa sedikit takut. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya.

Kris berbalik menatap Tao. _Well, Kris __is __checking Tao out._ Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan murid barunya ini. Wajah dengan mata panda yang terlihat imut, leher putih jenjangnya terlihat menggoda, dada bidangnya yang putih sedikit terekspos dan membuat Kris menelan ludah. Ia merasakan bagian bawahnya sedikit tidak nyaman. _For God sake_, Kris tidak ingin memberi kesan buruk di hari pertama. Kris berusaha menghapus segala pikiran kotornya, setelah itu ia berkata, _"By the way, Tao… you still want to use that bathrobe to study?"_

Tao yang sedari tadi memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya, tersentak. Betul juga, ia masih menggunakan _bathrobe_dari tadi! Seketika itu juga, Tao langsung berlari mengambil pakaiannya, lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"_How ke'ai."_Kali ini Kris baru tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, hasil dari yang tadi diselesaikan dengan rumus phytagoras, dan itulah hasilnya." Ketukan jari-jari milik Kris menandai bahwa ia telah selesai menjelaskan soal tersebut. Kris menatap Tao lalu bertanya, "Kau sudah mengerti 'kan?" Tao menjawab dengan anggukan tak peduli. "Nah, sekarang coba kau kerjakan semua soal ini," ucap Kris dengan wajah dingin, kemudian ia melepas kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya. Kedua bola matanya menatap Tao, yang gelagapan menghadapi soal-soal yang ia berikan. Ia hanya diam saja.

Kris beranjak dari meja belajar Tao, lalu mengambil segelas _lemon tea_ yang Nyonya Huang siapkan tadi. "Ah…" Kris menghela nafas lega setelah meneguk segelas _lemon tea_ tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sekolah dimana, Tao?" tanya Kris memandang Tao dengan kedua mata elangnya. Tao menjawab tanpa melihat tetapi dengan suara sedikit bergetar, "SM High School."

Kris mengangguk, "Benarkah? Sekolah yang terkenal itu?"

"Iya."

"Hm... pantas saja ibumu menyuruhku untuk mengajarimu, Tao." Kris kembali duduk dengan kaki bersilang. Matanya terus menempel pada pemuda panda tersebut. Ia hanya mendengus pelan melihat Tao yang merengut mengerjakan soal yang tadi ia suruh. "Masih tidak mengerti, ya?" tanya Kris dengan senyum meremehkan. Tao membalikkan wajahnya dari soal-soal rumit itu lalu menatap wajah tampan Kris dan mengangkat salah satu alisnya tidak suka. "Di bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti?" Ketika Kris bertanya, Tao malah fokus memandangi terus wajahnya. Matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip. Ini aneh, ketika tiba-tiba kau bertemu dengan orang yang berwajah oriental, berkarisma, tetapi ternyata ia adalah gurumu. _Ganteng-ganteng kok jadi guru les, sih? Kenapa tidak model saja? _batinnya.

"Tao?"

Tao kembali kepada dunia realitas. Ia buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya. Menampar pelan pipinya, lalu menatap Kris kembali. "Ah, iya _seonsaengnim_?" Tao bertanya sambil memasang wajah polos.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang panggil aku Kris saja?" Tao mengangguk.

"_Now,_ _let_ _me explain this once more. But you need to pay all your attention to me, okay?_" Kris beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendekati muridnya. Ia berdiri di belakang Tao, lalu menundukkan badannya sedikit. Kedua tangannya berada di sekitar punggung Tao, seolah-olah malaikat maut melindungi domba kecilnya. Tao tersentak, kenapa malah malaikat maut? Entahlah, intinya ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan Kris di belakangnya ini.

"Err—_seonsaeng_—eh maksudku, Kris, bisakah kau tidak mengajariku dengan, erm—posisi seperti ini?"

Kali ini giliran Kris yang mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tao hanya tersenyum _awkward_ sambil menggaruk tenguknya. "Tidak apa-apa sih, aku hanya merasa sedikit... kurang nyaman."

"Tapi kalau aku lebih suka seperti, bagaimana?" Kris bersikeras mempertahankan posisi yang ia buat. Ia menjauhkan badannya dari Tao lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Tao membatin_, duh, guru ini aneh. _

"Baiklah, terserah anda saja, _seonsaeng_—eh—Kris." Kedua bola matanya memutar malas. Kris hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi.

Awalnya, Tao merasa biasa-biasa saja. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia risih juga karena wajah Kris begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Apalagi dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, ia bahkan bisa mencium harum gurunya. Begitu _manly _dan _gentle_. Tao yakin parfum yang digunakan oleh Kris pasti memiliki _brand_ terkenal. Tuhkan, parfumnya saja mahal, kenapa ia malah beralih menjadi guru les?

"Ehm, Tao, kau mendengarkan 'kan?" ucap Kris membuat Tao merinding. Entah kenapa suaranya _husky_-nya kali ini semakin berat dan terdengar menyeramkan. Mungkin jika Tao berani memiringkan kepalanya, ia akan melihat wajah _psyhco_ Kris. Tao buru-buru menjawab, "Eng—tentu saja—emh, Kris."

Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan tubuh Kris menjauh darinya. Tao menoleh ke samping, ternyata Kris sedang mengambil kursi yang tadi gurunya itu duduki dan mendekatkannya dengan kursi milik Tao. _Oh, dia sudah normal kembali ternyata_, pikir Tao.

Setelah Kris duduk dengan nyaman, ia kembali lanjut memberikan penjelasan panjang dan lebar kepada Tao.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa mengerjakannya?"

Langit berlukis warna semakin gelap, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Jika sesuai jadwal, les privat Tao akan selesai setengah jam lagi. Tetapi malang bagi Kris. Sepertinya ia harus menunda kepergiannya menuju pulau kapuk untuk beristirahat. Masalahnya, walaupun ia sudah berjam-jam menjelaskan, ada saja satu hal yang Tao masih saja tidak mengerti. Walaupun ketika ditanya apakah sudah mengerti atau tidak ia mengangguk, tetapi ketika di beri soal-soal tersebut Tao malah menyerah mengerjakannya. Yang membuat menjengkelkan, ketika dijelaskan Tao jarang memfokuskan pikirannya. Malah sudah berulang kali ia istirahat agar lebih fresh—katanya—tetapi hasilnya tetap saja tidak berubah. _Sebenarnya dia niat, tidak sih?_ pikir Kris frustasi.

Tao memajukan bibir plumpnya ketika menatap Kris. "Aku menyerah, soalnya susah sekali!" Kris menatap meremehkan, _huh, alasan saja, _batinnya.

"Itu akan menjadi mudah jika kau mendengarkan penjelasanku, Tao." Kedua tangan Kris dilipat di depan dada. "Cara apa lagi yang aku gunakan untuk mengajarimu, ya?" Mata terpejam Kris menunjukkan ia sedang berpikir. Sesekali jari-jarinya memijat pangkal batang hidungnya.

Detik kemudian kedua berlian hitam milik Kris terbuka. Tao lagi-lagi merasakan bulu-bulu kuduknya menegang karena tatapan tajam dan _smirk_ penuh arti gurunya. "Karena kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku... bagaimana kalau aku memberikanmu—" Tao menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat kalau ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam maka itu merupakan kapasitas komplementer paru-paru yaitu seribu lima ratus—hei! Ini bukan waktunya untuk mengingat hal itu. Yang pasti, ia merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"...hukuman?"

Oke. Tao mengantisipasi apa yang akan Kris lakukan padanya. Ia berharap yang terbaik. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu loncat dari lantai dua, kok." Sepertinya Kris menyadari perubahan ekspresi yang terjadi pada putra kedua keluarga Huang tersebut. "Aku hanya akan menanyakan beberapa hal kepadamu, Tao." Jarak diantara mereka berdua mulai berkurang satu per satu langkah. Kris sengaja membuat suaranya menjadi lebih _seduktif _dan melambatkan pergerakannya_. _Tao yang menyadari mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Ia memundurkan perlahan kursi belajar yang ia duduki.

Senyum meremehkan masih terus bertengger manis di bibir Kris. Ia benar-benar menikmati wajah ketakutan sang Huang Zi kecil. Ketika Kris tepat di depannya, badan tingginya ia rendahkan agar sejajar, lalu menatap intens berlian Tao. Awalnya Tao menghindari tatapan maut itu, tapi karena Kris menahan rahangnya agar tidak bergerak, ia mulai terhipnotis oleh pandangan Kris. Perlahan, Kris mulai mendekati wajah Tao, memindai setiap sudut pemuda panda itu, kemudian berbisik lembut tepat di telinganya, "Apa yang membuatmu... tidak fokus, Tao?"

Hanya dengan kalimat sederhana Kris, Tao merasakan tubuhnya melemas dan suhu di sekitarnya naik. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan. Suaranya begitu lembut dan mengahanyutkan. Sedikit aneh, kenapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat baginya?

Kris menggigit pelan telingan Tao, kemudian menggoda lagi, "Kenapa tidak menjawab, hm?" Kris menurunkan wajahnya, deru hangat nafas pemuda _blonde_ menerpa tenguk Tao. Seakan menyampaikan rasa hangat ke seluruh tubuh sang pemuda yang lebih muda. Ujung hidung Kris bergerak menyusuri lekukan leher Tao, bibirnya memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil.

Ia ingin memberontak, tetapi tidak bisa karena semua tenaganya menghilang entah kemana.

"Eungh..." Tao membelalak, desahan meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, tangannya yang berada di pundak Kris, berusaha mendorong pemuda itu menjauhinya. Sayangnya Tao kalah kuat dari Kris. Orang yang di dorongnya sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perlawanan Tao.

"Apa, hm?" tanya Kris seduktif disela-sela mengecup perbatasan leher Tao. Yang dilakukan Tao hanya menggeleng-geleng lemah. Kecupan dan gigitan kecil terasa seperti listrik menyengat kecil dirinya. Rona wajah Tao berubah menjadi merah, ia bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman ketika tangan Kris mulai berjalan di sekitar punggungnya. Mengukir-ngukir bidang berbentuk yang membuatnya merasa geli. Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia tidak bisa melawan?

Bibir tebal Kris bergerak keatas, meninggalkan kecupan ringan di jalur yang ia lewati. Kris menjilat pelan pipi Tao, menggigitnya perlahan lalu mengecupnya kembali. Begitu terus hingga berulang kali. Kris menyelipkan tangannya masuk kedalam kemeja Tao, menyentuh kulit halus Tao perlahan, hingga sampai pada _nipple_nya, Kris memutar-mutarkan jarinya hanya di sekitar _nipple_ Tao—bermaksud menggodanya. Lama-kelamaan, Kris mulai mengelus-ngelus _nipple_ yang sudah menegang itu. Sementara itu tubuh Tao semakin melemah saja, sekarang ia malah mulai menikmati apa yang Kris berikan padanya. Kedua matanya mulai terpejam. Seiring waktu, keinginannya menangkal semua ini mengabur.

"Eumh, Kris..." desah Tao. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Kris yang mendengar desahan patnernya merasakan sang adik kecil mulai menegang. Inginnya Kris, ia langsung menerjang Tao, tetapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan, bermain-main dahulu? "Apa, Tao?" goda Kris, ia membuka perlahan empat kancing atas kemeja Tao.

Tak lama, Tao merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal—bibir Kris. Kris melumat bibir _kissable_ Tao dengan lembut, berusaha menahan nafsunya untuk _take him raw_. Kris menggigit pelan bibir Tao, menjilat-jilatnya, kemudian menyesap rasa manis yang membuat adiksi, mengisyaratkan agar Tao membuka mulutnya. Ketika Tao tak sengaja mendesah, lidah Kris memasuki mulut Tao yang terbuka, lalu menelusuri gua hangat tersebut, mengabsen satu per satu gigi sang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Kemudian ia menekan-nekan lidah Tao, mengajaknya bertarung.

Semua hal ini baru bagi Tao, sehingga Tao hanya diam dan mendesah saja. Namun karena nalurinya mulai merajai, kini ia bisa mengimbangi Kris, membuat pertarungan antar dua lidah ini semakin panas.

Menit-menit berlalu, Kris melepaskan ciumannya. Suara smartphone yang terus berdering begitu menganggu. Ia menjawab panggilan itu sambil menatap Tao yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Deru nafas Tao masih terdengar cepat, gerak naik-turun dadanya tak beraturan dan rona wajahnya hampir menyamai buah apel matang. Ia terlihat seksi dengan bibir dan pipinya yang basah akan saliva serta dadanya yang sedikit terekspos. Apalagi dengan nafas cepat yang lebih terdengar seperti _moans_. Ketika mata mereka bertemu kontak, Tao langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Tao menampar pipinya sendiri, lalu buru-buru bangkit dan memasuki kamar mandi. Kris hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Dirasa cukup, Kris memutuskan panggilannya. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu menghampiri pintu kamar mandi Tao. Kris berkata, "Tao, aku harus segera kembali. Ada beberapa urusan mendadak." Ia mengetuk beberapa kali pintu di depannya.

Tiba-tiba suara kencang mengagetkan Kris, "Sana pergi! Dan jangan pernah kembali!"

Hening sesaat. Sesaat kemudian suara tawa Kris terdengar. Ia harus mengakui bahwa putra Tuan dan Nyonya Huang cukup lucu. Sepertinya boleh juga menyetujui permintaan Kakeknya. Walaupun percuma saja sih, ia setuju. Kalaupun ia tidak suka, hal itu akan tetap berjalan. Kris tersenyum memikirkan hal itu, lalu ia melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya, "Baiklah, Tao. Kita lanjutkan _itu_ besok, _annyeong_." Kris menebar _flying kiss_ walaupun ia yakin Tao tidak akan melihatnya.

"Tidak akan pernaaah!"

Bagaimana bisa ia terlena dengan perlakuannya tadi?! Sepertinya ibunya berbohong tentang ia akan menyukai gurunya itu.

_Aku benar-benar membencinya!_

.

.

**To be continued / End?**

**A/N: **

**Holla! Kembali lagi dengan saya, eLizxie Aire. Wahahaha, saya bikin ff KrisTao lagi. Sebenernya fanfic ini sudah berbulan-bulan, tapi baru selesai sekarang. -_- ngomong-ngomong tentang 'Home Tutor' saya rekomendasikan anda membaca komik Yuu Moegi! Walaupun saya tidak tamat membacanya sih. Tapi saya hanya mengambil garis besarnya saja. Waktu baca, kayaknya lucu deh kalo KrisTao seperti ini hehe. Oh ya, fic ini saya beri rated m untuk jaga-jaga karena di komik aslinya memang rated m._. lemon atau tidak... kita lihat saja nanti^^**

**And, saya minta saran dam kritik readers semua:3 pantas dilanjut atau segini saja? Semakin banyak review, semakin saya semangat melanjutkan fic ini :D **

**Jakarta, 14 Oktober 2012,**

**eLizxie Aire**


	2. Chapter 2

Home Tutor

Kris & Tao Yaoi fan fiction

Rated M

Romansu and Drama

I do not own anything except the story

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, tidak ada hubungan dengan kehidupan yang sebenarnya

Fanfict ini terinsipirasi dari salah satu manga yaoi yang berjudul 'Home Tutor' oleh Yuu Moegi

My story is not perfect. So, please forgive some mistake i've made

Don't like? Don't read!

...O...

"_Jeongmal babboya_!" Tao berulang kali menampar pipinya pelan. Ketika tamparan terakhir, tak sengaja Tao melebihkan tenaganya, "Aw!" dan rasa sakit pun ia rasakan.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing pipinya yang memerah. Tao terus merutuki bagaimana lepasnya ia tadi. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana Kris menyentuhnya, mengecupnya, memberikan impuls kenikmatan padanya secara terselubung.

"Hentikaaan!" teriak Tao kesal. Rambut hitam yang awalnya tidak rapi, semakin berantakan sebab tangannya mengacak kasar. Sudah cukup, ia tidak mau mengingat itu kembali. Rasanya malu yang besar dirasakannya ketika memori tadi terlintas di kepalanya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau bertemu Kris lagi? Bisa-bisanya ia sempat terbawa terbang dan melupakan akal sehatnya akibat sentuhan gurunya itu. Rasanya aneh ketika menyadari bahwa Kris cukup berani menggodanya. Ia yakin ia perlu bicara dengan ibunya tentang hal ini.

Tao bangkit dari _bathtub _lalu menyalakan keran shower di depannya. Rintik-rintik air kecil mengenai dan membasahi baju yang dikenakan. Tao berharap semua pikiran tentang kejadian tadi, semua sentuhan Kris pada dirinya, menghilang bersama dengan air yang mengalir.

Setelah agak lama, Tao melepaskan bajunya yang sudah semakin berat itu, lalu mulai membersihkan diri. Dirasanya cukup, Tao menghampiri kaca besar di kamar mandinya. Memperhatikan setiap sudut tubuhnya, merasa wajahnya memanas ketika melihat beberapa tanda merah yang tercetak jelas di leher putihnya.

_Babbo ya, babbo ya, babbo ya_—begitu terus yang Tao ucapkan dalam hati dengan tangan menggosok-gosok keras tanda-tanda itu. Ia benar-benar menyesal sekarang.

"Kris bodoh!"

.

.

Hari-hari telah berganti, terik matahari begitu menyengat, sepertinya sang surya sedang sangat bahagia siang ini. Seorang pemuda berkantung mata hitam similiar dengan mata panda, tengah berbaring terkelungkup di pulau kapuk seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos tanktop dan celana pendek selutut sambil mengeluh mengapa suhu di ruangannya begitu panas. Walaupun ia sudah menyalakan AC dengan suhu paling dingin, itu sama sekali tidak memberikan pengaruh pada kamarnya. Pemuda bernama Tao itu berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri bergantian dan berhenti sesaat. Kemudian ia mengulangi perilaku itu berulang kali hingga ia merasa sedikit pusing karena pandangannya berputar.

Ketukan terdengar, pintu kamar pemuda tersebut terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita cantik dengan daster khas ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Lalu ia berkata, "Tao, kau mau menolong ibu 'kan?" Pemuda itu menoleh, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Belikan ibu ini," Wanita itu menyodorkan secarik kertas, "Di supermarket sebelah rumah ya."

Mendengar itu, Tao mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Bukannya ada maid, ya, _eomma_?" tanya Tao. Ia berdiri dari kasurnya dan mengambil kertas yang ibunya berikan. Wanita itu menggeleng, "Para maid sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, Tao."

Tao terdiam sejenak, "_Hyung_ tidak ada, eomma?" Nyonya Huang menggeleng, "Dia 'kan sedang kuliah, Tao," jawab Nyonya Huang sambil ia menatap Tao dari atas dan bawah, lalu memutar badan dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Tao.

Lagi-lagi Tao merasakan ada yang sedikit aneh. Kemana maid-maidnya di saat seperti ini? Memangnya urusan apa sehingga tidak bisa melakukan hal sepele seperti ini? Kalau sang Kakak—Luhan memang sedang kuliah. Tapi pada akhirnya Tao mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. Mungkin mereka benar-benar sibuk. Sekarang yang terpenting ia harus melawan rasa malas keluar rumah yang menghinggapinya. Apalagi ditengah matahari terik seperti ini. Tao merenggangkan tubuhnya selentur kucing lalu pergi keluar menuju supermarket.

.

.

Sesampai di supermarket, Tao bersyukur karena ia bertemu lagi dengan udara sejuk dari AC dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia melangkah sembari melihat-lihat sekitar, lalu langsung mengambil keranjang dan memulai pemburuannya akan barang-barang yang ibunya pesan. Pertama-tama mata _brunette_nya memindai daftar belanjaan yang harus ia beli, kemudian menghampiri rak-rak bagian yang terdapat barang tersebut. Ketika ia sudah mendapatkannya, di samping tulisan ibunya, Tao memberikan tanda centang kecil untuk menandai bahwa ia sudah mengambil barang tersebut.

_Mentega... cek._

_Gula pasir... cek. _

_Minyak goreng... cek._

_Detergent... cek._

_Permen... cek._

_Kondom.. ce—hah? Kondom? Tunggu sebentar, buat apa eomma membeli ini? _

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya lama-kelamaan tingkah _eomma_nya semakin aneh. Tapi biarkan sajalah, asal, _eomma_nya tidak berbuat asusila saja seperti seorang prostitut.

Pemuda tersebut menghampiri kasir nomor tiga, lalu menaruh semua barang belanjaannya. Tak lupa ia meminta sang Nona Kasir untuk mengambilkannya beberapa kondom pesanan ibunya. Nona Kasir yang menerima perintahnya tersebut memandangnya heran, kemudian berbalik mengambil barang yang ia minta sambil terkikik geli. Kalau saja Tao menyadari akan hal itu, mungkin wajahnya akan memerah karena malu.

"Total semua lima ribu won, tuan," ucap Nona Kasir ramah. Tao mengangguk sekilas lalu merogoh dompetnya.

... dimana dompetnya?

Tangan Tao meraba kantong celananya. Kosong. Ia mengecek kantong sebelahnya. Sama, kosong. Ia lupa mengambil dompetnya tadi. Raut wajah Tao langsung berubah panik. Uh-oh, mau bayar pakai apa?

Mata Tao memperhatikan Nona Kasir di depannya yang masih tersenyum kelewat ramah—tidak menyadari situasi yang terjadi. Pemuda tersebut menghela nafas, lalu hendak berkata pada Kasirnya, "Eum, nona—"

"Tao?"

... siapa sih yang sok kenal terhadap dia?

"Sedang apa disini?" Suara itu terdengar lagi. _Kenapa disaat genting seperti ini malah ada yang menganggu sih? _pikir Tao.

Ketika Tao menoleh menuju sumber suara, alangkah kagetnya ia ketika mengenali wajah sang pelaku. Orang yang sangat ingin ia hindari; guru les privatnya.

Kris menatap belanjaan Tao, ia berpikir sejenak kemudian mengambil dompet dari kantung celana belakangnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Tao menyadari perilaku gurunya itu, langsung menolak mentah-mentah dengan mengembalikan uangnya. Tetapi Kris tetap bersikeras untuk membayar belanjaan tersebut.

Tao tidak mau berutang budi kepada orang yang sedang dikesalinya, sehingga ia berusaha menolaknya lagi. Terlalu sayang, Kris tetap kukuh pada keinginannya membantu Tao membayar si belanjaan.

Perdebatan mereka tak kunjung selesai, Tao terus menghalangi Kris yang berusaha memberikan uangnya kepada Nona Kasir di depannya. Nona Kasir yang melihat pertengkaran diantara kedua pelanggannya hanya tetap diam dan tersenyum manis. Ia pun berusaha menulikan telinganya ketika mendengar adu mulut tersebut semakin keras. Tidak sadarkah mereka kalau tingkah laku mereka mengundang perhatian orang lain?

Setelah sekian lama berdebat, pada akhirnya Tao menerima juga. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya tidak mungkin ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan berkata jujur bahwa ia tidak dapat membayar sekarang pada Nona Kasir itu. Setidaknya sekali ini saja ia menerima uluran tangan sang guru mesum daripada mendapat dua kejadian yang tak diinginkan; malu kepada sang Nona Kasir dan kepada gurunya kemudian ditendang keluar dari supermarket ini.

Nona Kasir yang dimaksud mengambil uang Kris lalu menyerahkan barang belanjaan Tao seraya berkata, "Terima kasih, datang lagi lain kali, ya!" Tao tersenyum simpul sedangkan Kris mengangguk sekilas.

Ketika tangan Kris ingin meraih belanjaan yang sudah disusun rapi dalam kantong plastik, tetapi Tao lebih cepat mengambil kantong itu pertama kali. Sang pemuda berpakaian tanktop tersebut memasang wajah jutek, lalu berucap, "Terima kasih, aku akan menggantinya besok," kemudian buru-buru meninggalkan supermarket tersebut. Tetapi sesaat kemudian langkahnya tertahan, ia merasa tangan kirinya dicengkram erat. "Tunggu sebentar, mau kemana kau?" Kris menarik lengan Tao agar dapat melihat wajahnya. Tao memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Memangnya itu urusanmu?".

Kris menjawab lagi, "Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa membiarkan muridku berkeliaran kemana-mana." Ia menarik Tao keluar menuju parkiran. Dan seperti biasa dengan sifat asli muridnya, ia memberontak.

"Oh, ayolah, aku ingin segera pulang!" Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kris walaupun itu percuma. Kris akan terus menggengam dan menarik tangannnya keras. Sang pelaku mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang sekitar. "Aku tidak—hei! Lepaskan tangannku!" Tao berusaha menarik lengannya kembali, namun Kris mendorongnya paksa masuk kedalam sedan Audi hitam keluaran terbaru tersebut. Setelah duduk dengan benar, Kris memasangkan _safetybelt_nya dan Tao, lalu menjalankan mesin mobil mewah tersebut.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Tao berteriak keras sambil menatap miris orang yang berlalu lalang dari kaca jendela mobil.

.

.

Menit-menit berlalu, suasana hening menyergapi sedan tersebut. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka berani membuka suara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara mesin mobil kesayangan Kris tersebut. Tao benar-benar mengunci mulutnya, otaknya sedang berpikir keras bagaimana mencari cara untuk kabur dari gurunya ini. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya untuk langsung membuka pintu mobil dan kabur begitu saja ditengah kecepatan tinggi ini. Tapi, hei, itu tidak mungkin. Mobil ini sedang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan tol. Ia masih mencintai hidupnya, ia tidak mau mati dengan sia-sia hanya karena menghindari seorang guru mesum yang akan menculiknya.

"Tao, sebelum pulang ke rumahmu, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dahulu?" Suara Kris memecah keheningan. Matanya lekat memperhatikan jalan.

Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris, mungkin ia masih kesal dengan insiden tarik-menarik-tangan-yang-mengundang-perhatian-pengunjung-lain di tempat parkir supermarket tadi. Sesaat yang lalu Kris menuduhnya macam-macam dan tiba-tiba menariknya kemudian menawarinya makan siang? Oh, lucu sekali.

Kris menoleh ke samping sebentar; melihat muridnya itu. Kemudian ia kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya ke depan. Lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku anggap itu sebagai ya. Omong-omong, kau punya rekomendasi restoran mana yang bagus?"

Setelah sekian lama di tunggu, Tao masih tetap diam. Kris mendengus kesal. Muridnya kali ini terlalu sulit untuk didekati.

"Baiklah, karena semua terserah padaku, jika kau tidak menyukainya, aku tidak akan mendengarkan ocehanmu." Tangan Kris memutarkan stirnya ke kanan, menuju restoran yang biasa ia kunjungi.

.

.

Kris dan Tao sedang duduk berhadapan di salah satu sudut ruangan sebuah restoran. Mata elang Kris terus lekat memperhatikan wajah masam muridnya. Patut ia akui, muridnya kali ini memiliki sifat unik. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya mulai menyukai Huang bungsu ini.

Lamunan Kris terpecah ketika wanita berpakaian khas maid mengucapkan salam lalu menyerahkan buku menu restoran ini. Matanya yang sehitam arang menyusuri berbagai macam nama dan gambar makanan khas Eropa tersebut. Sebelum menentukan apa yang ia inginkan, Kris bertanya, "Tao, apa yang akan kau pesan?" Bukannya menjawab, Tao malah membuang pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, memandangi orang-orang berjalan kesana-kemari menjalani kegiatan sehari-hari mereka. Kris hanya mendesah pelan, kemudian berkata pada maid, "Aku pesan sepotong cheese cake, sepiring spaghetti bolognaise, secangkir black coffe, dan segelas guava juice. Itu saja." Sang maid mengangguk pelan lalu memohon undur diri.

Tao sedikit heran, apakah Kris mampu menghabiskan seluruh makanan itu? Sesaat kemudian Tao merutuki mengapa ia peduli dengan hal seperti itu.

Giliran Tao menghela nafas kali ini. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali kabur dari tempat ini ketika Kris tak memperhatikannya, tetapi ia tidak tahu arah jalan pulang. Daerah restoran ini merupakan daerah yang baru ia kunjungi selama dua tahun tinggal di Korea. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko tersesat lalu diculik oleh orang yang lebih mesum dari Kris, sudah cukup ia diculik gurunya saja. Ia akui Kris cukup pintar memanfaatkan situasi—dalam artian membawanya ke daerah yang sama sekali tak diketahuinya. Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restoran. _Western style_ terlihat kental sekali di restoran ini, terbukti pada tatanan dekorasi-dekorasinya, dan desain ruangannya. Ditambah dengan dinding dengan kaca bening besar sehingga pengunjung dapat menikmati hiruk-pikuk jantung Korea ini. Musik klasik yang mengalun terdengar memanja indra pendengaran menambah nilai plus untuk suasana restoran ini.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan diluar sana?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Tao langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris, memandangnya malas. Ia risih pada tatapan Kris yang terus lengket pada dirinya. "Bisakah kita segera pergi dari sini dan pulang?" tanya Tao seraya melemparkan deathglare pada gurunya.

"Oh, ternyata kau sudah tidak sabar mendapatkan les dariku?" Mata Tao membulat, "Bu-bukan itu maksudku! Aku ingin segera pulang sebelum kau benar-benar menculikku lalu mengurungku disuatu gudang dan berbuat hal-hal yang aneh padaku!" ujar Tao dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Entah darimana datangnya tentang pernyataan gurunya itu. Tak sabar untuk les dengannya? Hell, no.

"Oh, jadi kau benar-benar ingin itu terjadi? Baiklah, setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan—"

"Tidak akan mungkin, kau gila!" Tao tak sengaja menggebrak mejanya keras. Ia tersentak, mernyesali perbuatan pembuat perhatian orang-orang nya tadi. Orang-orang di restoran sempat memandang mereka sesaat, kemudian kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kris melanjutkan perkataanya, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintanya tadi?"

Tangan Tao terkepal erat, Kris benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman. "Aish, terserah kau sajalah! Aku hanya ingin segera pulang!" ucap Tao memandang keluar jendela restoran.

"Setidaknya temani aku makan siang dulu, Tao." Kris menjawab santai. Alis tebal Tao terangkat satu, "Kenapa tidak dengan kekasihmu saja? Kenapa harus aku?"

Kris menekuk bibirnya tipis sekali, "Well, jika kau mau tahu, aku tidak punya, Tao." Saat itu juga Tao melongo. Yang benar saja, lelaki yang dewa—sepertinya cukup dewasa, penuh dengan karisma, wajah diatas rata-rata, mempunyai mobil mewah, dan dengan banyak keunggulan lainnya tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih? Oh, tampaknya Tao melupakan sesuatu. Gurunya ini mesum. Rasanya pantas saja deh.

"Oh, begitu," respon Tao tak acuh.

Hening kembali mengunjungi mereka. Tak lama, seorang maid datang dengan makanan yang Kris pesan tadi. Seusai menyusunnya di meja Kris dan Tao, maid itu berkata, "Selamat menikmati, Tuan Muda." Kris mengangguk dan Tao memberikan senyumannya.

Kris mengambil cangkir kopinya lalu menyesap cairan pahit itu perlahan. Matanya masih tetap mengamati Tao. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah luar jendela dengan mata sedikit melirik namja yang lebih muda. Ia menyadari bahwa orang yang berada di hadapannya sejak tadi terus menghindari tatapan tajam darinya.

Ketika pemuda tersebut menyadari Kris tak lagi memandang lekat, ia menghela nafas lega. Mata Tao memindai pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Tak sengaja kedua berlian _brunette_ miliknya terarah menuju meja makan, menatap sepotong cheese cake yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Jakun yang bergerak pelan menandakan ia meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah.

Tao berusaha membiarkan makanan itu teronggok percuma di meja, mungkin kalau ia tak mengingat bahwa makanan itu milik Kris, tak cukup sepuluh menit cake itu akan berpindah pada perutnya. Sayang, kenyataan tak berpihak padanya.

Tao sedikit kesal sebab kedua matanya tak dapat diajak kompromi, berkali-kali ia mengalihkan perhatiannya agar mengacuhkan kue manis tersebut, berkali-kali pula ia melirik dan membayangkan bagaimana rasa ketika ia mengecap manis cheese cake itu. Salah satu kelemahannya, ia memang tidak pernah bisa mengalah pada makanan manis.

Suara kekehan terdengar pelan. Kris menyadari tatapan _kepingin_ sang Huang bungsu. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memakannya, Tao," ujar Kris seraya terseyum tipis. "Kue itu memang kupesan untukmu."

Tao menghela nafas kesal. "S-siapa yang mau? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

Shit, ia merutuki bagaimana ia bisa gugup seperti itu.

"Oh, ayolah. Semua orang bisa tahu jika kau menginginkan cheese cake itu, Tao." Lawan bicaranya terbelalak. Sejujur itukah ekspresinya? "...kau benar-benar tidak mau? Baiklah, anggap saja kue itu sebagai dessertku nanti." Kris mulai menggulung spaghettinya dengan garpu, lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Wajah Tao berubah kesal, ia tidak mau membiarkan cheese cake kesayangannya di habiskan oleh Kris tetapi ia juga tidak mau mengambil kue itu karena gengsi.

Cake, atau gengsi? Kalau cake... ia malu pada Kris. Kalau gengsi... ia tidak akan dapat cake itu. Lagi-lagi Tao menghela nafas kesal, coba saja ia membawa dompetnya. Pasti ia tidak akan berhubungan dengan Kris dan dapat menikmati strawberry atau cheese cakenya dengan tenang.

Jadi, cake atau gengsi? Cake... gengsi... cake... gengsi? Tao mengeluarkan satu-satu jari kanan dan kirinya seperti menghitung sambil memikirkan keputusan apa yang ia pilih.

Kris menikmati spaghetti bolognaise miliknya dengan tenang. Sesekali ia menatap Tao yang gelisah, kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara makannya. Sungguh lucu memperhatikannya. Sudut bibir Kris sedikit terangkat ketika melihat ekspresi serius Tao yang memperhatikan membuka dan menutupnya sang jari-jari tangan. Baginya, Tao makan tak memakan kue itu pun... sama saja. Pada dasarnya, Kris memang tidak menyukai manis. Dengan pengecualian dalam hal _spesifik_—tentunya.

Ketika Kris hampir menyelesaikan spaghettinya, tangan Tao terjulur mengambil piring berisi sepotong kue di hadapannya. Kris mendongak agar dapat melihat muridnya, dan menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya; menyeringai. Tao buru-buru menunduk malu kemudian memberikan alasan, "Ini tidak seperti—ah, maksudku—eum, sepertinya sayang kue manis ini dimakan olehmu."

Senyumnya semakin melebar, kekehan terdengar dari bibirnya. "Begitukah? Apa aku tidak begitu penting sampai kue itu lebih baik dihabiskan olehmu?" Tao menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Alasan macam apa itu Tao? "Baiklah, lagipula kue itu memang milikmu."

Tao hanya mengangguk sangat pelan lalu memotong kuenya perlahan. Matanya ketika lidahnya merasakan manisnya krim, lembutnya kue dengan asinnya keju yang begitu memanjanya. Memang benar perkiraannya, kue ini begitu enak. Tao melanjutkan kunyahannya dengan semangat, cheese cake ini hampir menyamai rasa kue buatan ibunya.

Saking semangatnya, tak terasa kue itu hanya tinggal sepotong kecil yang cukup dengan sesuap sendok. Tao melihatnya dengan berbinar-binar, dan mendesah pelan ketika potongan kecil itu sampai pada mulutnya. Tao merasa sayang jika sisa-sisa krim pada garpu dibuang, sehingga ia mengemut garpu imutnya tersebut dengan hikmat. Mulut kecilnya bergerak-gerak sedikit ketika lidahnya menjilat-jilat garpu itu. Kris tak sengaja memperhatikan tingkah laku Tao, ia merenggangkan jari-jari tangannya tak nyaman. Sempat ia membayangkan kalo benda yang Tao jilat itu—sudahlah, tak baik memikirkan hal vulgar saat siang hari.

Ketika krim itu habis, Tao membalik posisi garpunya. Ia sedikit kecewa karena kue keju itu begitu cepat menghilangnya. Tangan Tao meraih segelas guava juice lalu meneguknya beberapa kali.

Mata Kris menatap lekat wajah Tao, lalu berkata, "Tao, disini." Ia menunjuk-nunjuk ujung bibirnya. Tao menaikkan salah satu alis, tangannya bergerak meraih arah yang dimaksud Kris. Tetapi Kris lebih cepat menahan tangan Tao, kemudian ia berdiri mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao dan menyentuh dagu Tao. Begitu dekat sampai-sampai Tao dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kris pada pipinya. Terlalu cepat hingga Tao tidak sempat mengelak.

Tao membelalakkan matanya. Kris menjilat sudut bibirnya!

Seusai membersihkan krim tertinggal yang ada di sudut bibir Tao, bibir Kris bergerak memberikan kecupan kecil pada bibir kissable itu dan melumatnya perlahan. "Manis," ucapnya sambil meraba tenguk Tao. Orang yang dicium masih terkaget, ia tidak memberikan respon apapun.

Sesaat kemudian, desahan meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Kris tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang mungkin saja melihat aktivitas mereka. Ia yakin orang Korea sangatlah sibuk sehingga tidak akan menangkap basah kegiatan mereka.

Tao teringat, ini tempat umum. Walaupun ia _sedikit_ menyukai perlakuan gurunya ini, tetapi tetap saja ini tidak pantas dilakukan tempat seperti ini.

Tangannya mendorong keras pundak Kris hingga ciumannya terlepas. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, ia mengusap bibirnya, dan menatap Kris tak percaya. Detik berikutnya, ia buru-buru bangun dari duduknya dan berkata, "A-a-ku ke kamar kecil dulu." Tao berlalu tanpa melihat Kris.

Kris melihat Tao berlalu dari sudut matanya. Senyum kemenangan bertengger manis pada bibirnya. Ia tak bohong 'kan, kalau ia memang menyukai manis yang spesifik?

.

.

Di kamar kecil dengan tulisan 'gentlemen', terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin dengan tangan bertumpu pada westafel. Wajahnya penuh dengan bulir-bulir air memberitahukan bahwa ia baru saja mencuci mukanya. Ia masih tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi. Lagi-lagi ia dilecehkan—menurutnya—oleh Kris. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti ketika bertemu dengan gurunya. Tao mengusap-usap kasar bibirnya. Di otaknya masih terlintas bagaimana cara Kris mengecupnya, melumatnya, hingga membuatnya mendesah.

Tao menampar keras pipinya. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir itu lagi! Muka jutek kembali terpasang pada wajahnya. Langkah kaki terdengar seiring Tao keluar dari kamar kecil itu. Ia berencana untuk memaksa Kris untuk membawanya pergi pulang ke rumah.

Ketika jarak kursinya hanya tinggal beberapa meter, Tao berhenti. Ia heran dengan siapa Kris berbicara di telepon. Tampaknya serius sekali pembicaraan mereka. Tao mengangguk pelan tak peduli. Toh, itu bukanlah urusannya. Kakinya ia lanjutkan berjalan, kemudian duduk dengan nyaman pada kursinya.

Tao mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya; menunggu acara telepon Kris selesai.

"... oh, ya. Baiklah. Terima kasih, sampai ketemu nanti."

Kris menutup teleponnya lalu memasukkan smartphone miliknya pada kantung celana. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, lalu meletakkannya dimeja. Kemudian ia beranjak, mengajak Tao keluar dari restoran itu. Tao mengikuti Kris dari belakang, pulang memang niatnya dari tadi.

Di dalam mobil, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Tao mencuri-curi lihat sekilas pada sampingnya. Tumben sekali Kris diam seperti ini. Sesaat yang lalu dia senang sekali menggodanya—eh? Buat apa dia peduli? Tao menyentil dahinya sendiri.

"Tao?"

"... ya?" Tao menjawab sedikit ragu-ragu. Kris berdeham sebentar, "Aku akan datang sedikit terlambat dari jadwal kita. Sekitar tigapuluh menit."

"Oh, baiklah."

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

.

.

Sedan Audi bewarna hitam sudah terparkir sempurna di depan rumah besar keluarga Huang. Tak lama, salah satu pintu mobil terbuka, menampakkan seorang remaja laki-laki dengan wajah kusut. Sifat Kris benar-benar tak lepas dari kata-kata godaannya. Ia sempat menyesal telah senang karena Kris sudah lelah menyulut emosinya.

Suara berdebam terdengar kencang sesaat Tao menutup pintu mobil milik gurunya. Ia berlari menuju pintu rumahnya, ingin segera memberitahukan ibunya apa yang Kris lakukan padanya hari ini. Ia menghiraukan ucapan selamat tinggal Kris yang menggunakan nada menjijikan baginya. Kadar kebencian pada sang guru meningkat sepertinya.

Pintu terbuka, Nyonya Huang sendiri yang menyambutnya. "Selamat datang, Tao, darimana saja? Kok lama sekali?"

Tao berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Kemudian ia berkata, "Salahkan Kris yang menculikku tadi!"

Nyonya menatapnya bingung seraya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Wah, jadi kau bersama gurumu tadi? Kenapa tidak sekalian mampir saja?" Tao mengirimkan tatapan tidak suka pada ibunya. Nyonya Huang menyadari itu, kemudian ia terkekeh kecil, "Lagipula kalau ia menculikmu, kau tidak akan pulang dengan keadaan baik seperti ini, Tao."

Oh, iya juga ya.

"Tapi dia melakukan hal asusila padaku!" Kali ini Nyonya Huang menggeleng prihatin. "Ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu padamu, sayang."

Coba saja kalau ibunya melihat apa yang tadi Kris lakukan di restoran.

Nyonya Huang melanjutkan perkataannya, "Omong-omong, dimana belanjaan yang tadi ibu pesan?" Tao melongo. Belanjaannya tertinggal di mobil Kris!

Tao segera berbalik badan dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu gerbang, mencari objek yang tadi mengantarnya.

"Kris!"

Saking kesalnya pada Kris, sampai-sampai Tao melupakan niat awal ia pergi keluar rumah.

.

.

**To be continued**

**A/N:**

KYAAAAA! Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 2! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin! Saya sangat-sangat menghargainya!  
Mohon maaf kalo lama apdet, kebetulan saya juga lagi uts. Jadi harus nyicil-nyicil sedikit dari sisa-sia waktu-_- doakan semoga nilai saya dan readers yang sedang uts juga, bagus-bagus semua!  
Maaf juga saya tidak membalas review-review, tetapi saya membacanya semua! Saya akui readers pinter semua ya~ pertanyaan-pertanyaan readers akan terjawab seiring ff ini. Banyak juga yg minta NC ya._. untuk chapter ini masih belum ada dulu ya~  
Bagaimana? Suka atau tidak? Lemme know it from your review ^^ mianhae jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan, saya sadar kalo karya saya jauh dari kata bagus, jadi saya butuh komentar, saran, dan kritik readerdeul semua! Semakin banyak review, semakin semangat saya melanjutkan fic ini~ jadi, review, please? :3

**Thanks to:**  
Nezta, diyayee, .79, lovelythehun, nannaa, Yui jaema , TAO bbuingbbuing, Joy'ers312, Scarlet Azur4sky, Numpangbaca, Bubble Sehun, kyoko sato, Silverlightea, nurvibrigityana, Mulov, Jin Ki Tao, Dragon4Panda, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Im Jinah, Dragonsister'91line, LiuGe'Fanboy, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, wkyjtaoris ALL, Miss Kui Jeong sshi, AmaterasuUchih1, Ade aisu, fifian160, G-KRIS, desi2121, WhiteCat Shii, trilililili, Qhia503

**Warm regards, eLizxie Aire**


	3. Chapter 3

Home Tutor

Kris & Tao Yaoi fan fiction

Rated M

Romansu and Drama

I do not own anything except the story

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, tidak ada hubungan dengan kehidupan yang sebenarnya

Fanfict ini terinsipirasi dari salah satu manga yaoi yang berjudul 'Home Tutor' oleh Yuu Moegi

Warning: YAOI, AU, Typo, etc.

Don't like? Don't read!

...O...

Tak lama setelah Kris pergi, Tao langsung buru-buru menelpon sang guru cepat dengan ponsel pintar miliknya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian Tao menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai nomor ponsel Kris, lalu bagaimana cara ia menghubungi gurunya itu?

Tao menghela nafas berat, sudahlah, biarkan saja. Nanti juga Kris akan mengantarkannya sendiri.

Dan... bagaimana kalau Kris melihat belanjaannya?

Mata Panda Tao membulat. Di kantung plastik ada benda yang benar-benar sangat privasi! Bisa berpikir apa gurunya nanti kalau mengetahui ternyata anak muridnya membeli barang seperti itu?

Oh, ya. Biarkan saja. Yang menyuruhnya membeli barang itu adalah ibunya. Jadi tinggal jelaskan saja alasan sebenarnya. Mudah 'kan?

Otak Tao berputar lagi. Tapi, biasanya dalam hal beri-memberi alasan sudah di perkirakan Tao yang akan kalah. Dalam hal berciumannya saja ia kalah! Eh—kenapa malah jadi berciuman?

Tao menampar pipinya yang memerah itu sendiri.

Masalahnya, Kris itu begitu pintar dalam memainkan kata-kata. Jika ia memberikan suatu pernyataan, pasti dia akan memutarbalikkan pernyataan itu. Dan ditambah dengan satu faktor yang tentu saja menambah malasnya ia bertemu dengan guru yang tidak begitu berkeperisiswaan.

Namun sisi baiknya lagi-lagi memberi warning, bagaimana nanti kalau Kris berpikir ia adalah anak nakal dengan segala pergaulan bebas? Ia tidak mau seperti itu. Tao adalah anak coretsangatcoret baik-baik.

Langkah kaki Tao terdengar cepat, ia berulang kali berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri terus menerus. Membuatnya seperti alat pelicin pakaian yang biasa digunakan maidnya itu. Ia benar-benar bingung, harus kembali mendengar suara menyebalkan Kris atau membiarkan gurunya berpikir aneh-aneh?

"Hah..." Tao menghela nafas lagi.

Ia berjalan gontai masuk ke ruang tamu depan. Berniat untuk meminta nomor ponsel Kris dari Nyonya Huang lalu menghubungi guru ganteng-tapi-pervert itu.

Ketika hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari pintu besar rumahnya, terdengar suara pintu mobil yang sedang ditutup. Lalu kemudian seseorang memanggil nama Tao.

Tao menoleh kebelakang, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Oh, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berada dipihak Huang bungsu. Ia tidak perlu menurunkan gengsinya kepada ibunya dengan meminta nomor ponsel Kris.

Kris melangkah santai sambil membawa kantung plastik berukuran sedang ditangannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpanya membuat rambut pirangnya bergoyang-goyang dan ujung kemeja yang tidak dimasukkannya berkibar memberikan efek yang begitu sempurna bak supermodel. Sedikit sayang sebenarnya, karena tangan Kris malah menggandeng kantung plastik supermarket. Bukannya perempuan. Oh setidaknya memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celana saja daripada membawa kantung ini seperti layaknya suami yang disiksa istrinya berbelanja.

_Slowmotion_ tangan Kris menyingkap poni panjangnya kebelakang dengan cahaya matahari yang mengenai wajahnya membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu hanya melongo melihat betapa tampannya Kris yang begitu... menyebalkan. Ia menyesal kenapa ibunya tidak melahirkannya dengan wajah seganteng Kris.

Ketika Kris sudah dihadapannya, Kris tersenyum menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya, menambah kesan berkilau di sekitarnya. Bahkan Tao sampai menghalangi pandangan matanya dan berharap tidak buta karena sinar Kris bergitu cerah.

_Shit_, inilah repotnya kalau memiliki guru terlalu _perfect_.

"Tao, ini punyamu 'kan?" tanya Kris sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang kantung belanjaan.

Tao hanya mengangguk. Harap-harap cemas jika gurunya itu melihat apa saja yang ia beli tadi. "Baiklah, ini kantungnya. Lainkali jangan lupa lagi, ya." Tangan panjangnya menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao.

"Salam buat ibumu, Tao. Maaf aku akan datang sedikit telat dari jadwal seharusnya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurusi." Kaki panjang Kris kembali berjalan berbalik arah, menuju mobilnya.

Huft, sepertinya Kris benar-benar tidak melihat kedalam kantung itu. Tao tersenyum senang, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu, ingin segera memberikan belanjaannya.

"Oh, ya, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata kau membeli kondom."

Tao terkejut dan melihat kearah gurunya. Kris benar-benar diluar perkiraannya. "I—itu bukan aku!"

.

.

Surya sedang menampakkan wajahnya ketika secercah cahaya kemerahan mewarnai langit yang awalnya terlukis hitam kelam. Kicauan burung kecil terdengar bersahutan menyambut sang penguasa pagi itu datang.

Tidak terasa jarum jam terus berputar hingga sudah terlewat waktu genap tiga bulan sejak ia pertama kali les privat bersama Kris. Sudah tiga bulan pula ia tersiksa oleh perilaku _weirdo_ gurunya. Tidak jarang sesekali Tao menampar ataupun memukul Kris dengan ketidaksengajaan. Itu merupakan refleks yang tidak bisa dihindari.

Godaan demi godaan, Tao lalui dengan penuh perjuangan. Ia harus terus menerus menahan malu ataupun mengontrol jantungnya agar berdetak tidak terlalu cepat. Saking terbiasanya, terkadang ia tidak menggubris kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Kris tetapi tetap saja rona merah menghiasi wajahnya dan detak jantungnya berdetak secepat kuda berlari. Mungkin saja karena sudah sering menerima itu semua membuat pemuda berumur tujuhbelas tahun itu mulai menerima kehadiran Kris dalam kesehariannya—walaupun masih sedikit canggung sih.

Remaja laki-laki yang lahir pada 2 Mei di kota Qingdao, China, membuka keping coklat hazelnya mengamati suasana kamar pribadinya.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari tidur, mengambil baju handuk putih miliknya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kamar mandi.

.

.

Di ruang kelas tingkat duabelas A SM High School, terlihat duapuluh siswa sedang berkutat dengan lembar-lembar soal ujian tengah semester. Beragam ekspresi mereka tampilkan, seperti merengut ketika membaca semua soal-soal itu, serius saat mengisi kertas jawaban, hingga ada yang hanya santai-santai saja ketika mengerjakan persoalan yang sedikit membingungkan otak tersebut.

Pemuda yang bernama Huang Zi Tao merupakan salah satu siswa yang santai mengerjakan soal itu—terlalu santai malahan.

Tao menatap malas lembar soal fisika miliknya. Soal ini mudah. Semua yang selama ini Kris ajarkan pada dirinya sama seperti persoalan fisika yang dikerjakannya sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kesulitan dalam mengerjakan limapuluh soal tersebut.

Lembar soal fisika Tao letakkan di atas meja lalu ia menyandarkan dirinya kebelakang. Memejamkan matanya sekilas lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kelas. Tao masih memiliki waktu satu jam kurang sampai ia harus mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya. Apakah tidak ada hal lain yang dapat ia kerjakan? Ia menghela nafas berat. Jiwanya melayang untuk sesaat ketika ia menyandarkan kepalanya dimeja. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya bagaimana hasilnya jika ia mengganti beberapa jawabannya yang benar menjadi salah. Sudah pasti nilai skornya akan jelek. Dengan begitu artinya _home tutor_-nya itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Dan akhirnya Kris akan berhenti menjadi guru les privat Tao dan kemudian ia akan bebas dari semua godaan yang membuat dirinya tidak nyaman dan degup jantungnya tidak beraturan.

Tao tersentak. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu buru-buru mengambil penghapus karet dan segera mengganti jawabannya. Kenapa ia tidak terpikir ini dari dulu? _That was a brilliant idea_.

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal pertemuan kedua bersama tutornya. Seperti biasa, mereka melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar di dalam kamar Tao.

Tapi sedikit yang berbeda dengan biasanya, di ruangan ini begitu hening mencekam.

Suasana kamar Huang bungsu terlihat tegang. Suara jangkrik yang terdengar pelan bersama desiran halus angin menambah tekanan secara tidak langsung ke dalam atmosfer mereka.

Pemuda awal duapuluhan itu sedang serius mengamati lembar jawaban anak didiknya. Sesekali alisnya saling bertautan menandakan ia sedang bingung.

Sedangkan remaja pemilik kamar ini harap-harap cemas ketika melihat ekspresi tak biasa di tunjukkan _tutor_nya itu. Kedua tangan bertumpu pada lutut, menatap lantai porselen kamarnya yang putih bersih.

"Tao..."

Kepala Tao terangkat memandang gurunya. "Y—ya?"

"... apakah kau sengaja mengganti jawabannya? Kenapa?" ucap Kris mendongak mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pemuda di depannya tajam.

Batin Tao berteriak, _"Cepat sekali dia menyadarinya!"_

Tao kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya berputar-putar mencari alasan.

"Jika cuma satu atau dua jawaban yang kau ganti, aku pikir, aku yang salah." Kris melanjutkan, "Ternyata, disini juga terlihat banyak sekali bekas-bekas jawaban lain," ujar Kris menyelidik kertas yang ia pegang.

Seketika itu juga, Tao membeku. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Dia benar-benar lupa menghapus bersih jawabannya yang benar tadi.

"Bisakah kau katakan padaku mengapa kau melakukan itu?" Senyum Kris terkembang, akan tetapi Tao yakin lengkung manis bibirnya itu bukan pertanda baik.

"_Mati, aku."_

Sangat tidak mungkin ia memberitahu Kris alasan sebenarnya. Bisa diapakan dia oleh Kris?!

"Em—itu—eum... mungkin aku ha—hanya ingin menyingkirkan kebosananku? a—ah, iya, untuk menghilangkan kebosananku."

Tao tersenyum gugup, ia merasa sedikit bodoh karena melontarkan alasan tidak masuk akal.

"Ya—yah... kau tahulah kalau aku sekarang jarang... bersenang-senang. Beberapa bulan ini aku belum berkencan sama sekali. Pikiranku jadi kurang segar." Tao melanjutkan perkataanya secepat mungkin. Semua yang terlintas dipikirannya ia utarakan.

Mata Kris sedikit melebar, wajahnya berubah kelam, "Kencan? Kau... memiliki pacar?"

Melihat reaksi horror _tutor_nya yang diluar perkiraan, Tao terkejut. Ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Eum, pacar? Tidak. Aku tidak punya. Ta—tapi, di seusiaku biasanya..."

Kris terdiam, wajahnya kembali cerah. Senyum simpul bertengger dibibirnya._ It looks like Kris understanding something. _

"Oh, aku tahu. Jadi, kau _horny_ 'kan?" ucapnya _to the point_.

Tao terpaku. Okay, sepertinya, omongan bibirnya semakin melantur saja. Ia gelagapan mengelak. Wajahnya berubah menjadi rona kemerahan. "Ti—tidak! Bukan itu maksud—"

Tao tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa pembicaraan mereka sampai ke hal seperti sensitif seperti ini?!

"Aku akan membantumu. Kau butuh semacam pelampiasan hasratmu? Hm..."

Kris menarik lengan Tao, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir _plump_ Tao dengan cepat. Remaja panda itu terdiam namun matanya membulat, tidaak mengerti apa yang terjadi karena ciuman Kris datang begitu tiba-tiba.

Semakin lama Kris meningkatkan intensitas cumbuannya. Lidahnya menjilat bibir Tao, kemudian melumat bagian bawahnya. Ia mengecap rasa manis dari bibir merah muda tersebut. Menggigit-gigit kecil daging kenyal itu.

"Nghh..."

Tangan Kris mulai menjelajahi perut Tao. Ia menyingkap sweater dan kaos yang Tao kenakan. "Mm..." Tao menggumam, merasakan hembusan angin dingin pada perut dan dada atasnya.

Tapi kemudian akal sehatnya kembali, ia buru-buru menolak, "Kr—Kris! Tu—tunggu dulu! Ah!" Tao berusaha mendorong pundak Kris agar menjauhinya. Bedasarkan dari ukuran tubuh, sudah tentu gurunya yang lebih besar. Perlawanan Tao sama sekali tidak memberikan pengaruh pada Kris. Jari-jemari lentik Kris meraba _nipple_ merahmuda kecoklatan Tao. Ia mengelus-ngelus tonjolan merah yang mulai menegang tersebut.

"Kau sudah lama menahan diri, bukankah ini sudah waktunya untuk bebas dulu, huh?" Kris menjepit _nipple _Tao diantara kedua jarinya. Lalu menarik-nariknya lembut.

"Ti—tidak, aku tidak apa-apa!" Tao masih berusaha mendorong jauh Kris. Sayangnya Kris semakin mendekatkan dirinya, membungkuk dan menjilat tonjolan _pink _didepannya. Ia memainkan lidahnya di _nipple_ Tao, membuat sang penerima menggeliat tak karuan.

"Ap—apa yang kau sentuh?"

Kris tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Tao, ia masih memainkan lidahnya di salah satu tonjolan tersebut. Sesekali ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke wajah Tao yang semakin memerah.

Didalam hatinya akal sehat dan nafsu birahinya berperang. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan ini tetapi tubuhnya menginginkan lebih. Kris begitu menyeramkan baginya, tetapi mengapa jantungnya berdetak begitu keras? Saking kerasnya, ia khawatir jika sampai-sampai Kris dapat mendengar degup jantungnya yang beradu cepat.

Otot tebal merahmuda Kris menyenggol kiri-kanan bergantian salah satu bagian tersensitif Tao. Sesekali ia menggigit, membuat bibir mungil itu meluncurkan lenguhan. Tangan panjangnya menyentuh pelan punggung halus belakang Tao, melingkar-lingkarkan jarinya, menambah impuls kenikmatan secara menyeluruh kepada muridnya.

"Mmh... K—Kris..."

Bagian tubuh yang Kris sentuh terasa begitu hangat. Ia menyukainya walau ia benci mengakui itu.

"Nggh!" Mata Tao semakin terpejam ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh perut bagian bawahnya. Seketika bulir airmata timbul disudut mata Tao. Ia takut apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sudut bibir Kris terangkat kembali, ia menaikkan kepalanya lalu berhenti di telinga Tao, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di tulang rawan indra pendengaran tersebut, "_How cute_," bisiknya menggoda.

Kedua keping coklat Tao terbuka.

Masih dengan tangan bertumpu pada dinding belakangnya, mengapit Tao dan menatapnya penuh, Kris berkata, "Apakah kau sudah mengerti pelajaranmu?"

"... hah?"

Kekehan kecil terdengar. "Itu hanyalah lelucon. Dan—yah, sedikit hukuman."

Tao menatapnya bingung. Kedua alisnya hampir berhubungan. "Jika kau melakukan hal yang sama lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu nanti." Kris berkata masih dengan wajah tersenyum.

Anak muridnya tersentak kaget. Pervert sekali gurunya!

"A—aku minta maaf, _seonsaengnim_!" ucapnya sambil menunduk sedikit. Lebih baik ia menunurunkan harga dirinya daripada kehilangan keperawan—eh, maksudnya keperjakaannya.

Kris menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao. "Baiklah... aku memaafkanmu karena kau meminta maaf dengan baik." Tao mengangguk ragu. Tetapi menit berikutnya ia menjitak kepalanya sendiri, menyesal mengapa ia sempat merasa sedikit kecewa terhadap Kris karena kegiatan mereka belum sepenuhnya selesai.

Kris mengambil lima buku yang tidak terlalu tebal, lalu memberikannya pada pemuda panda itu. "Dan ini, kau bisa selesaikan sampai minggu depan."

Tao menatap horror dan menerima dengan enggan buku-buku tersebut. Ia kira Kris akan benar-benar memaafkannya. Dasar memang iblis berkedok malaikat!

.

.

Di suatu sore, rumah keluarga Huang, terlihat anak bungsu Tuan Huang sedang membuat dua cangkir teh _chammomile_ untuknya dan untuk Kris—guru les privatnya. Ia terpaksa membuat sendiri karena beberapa maid sedang pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing dan maid yang tersisa sedang sibuk berkutat bersama tugas mereka sendiri. Ibunya juga sedang pergi bersama kakaknya, dan baru akan kembali setelah larut malam.

Tao membawa dua cangkir itu dengan nampan lalu meletakkannya di meja tamu. Setelah selesai disusunnya, ia mempersilahkan Kris untuk meminumnya.

"Semua ini dibuat olehku, jadi maaf saja kalau sedikit—err, kurang memuaskan." Tao menggaruk tenguknya _awkward_. Kris mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ia berkata, "Tak apa, aku disini untuk mengajarimu, bukan untuk menilai hasil buatanmu."

Mata elangnya menatap Tao, tersenyum. "Lagipula... terima kasih Tao."

_Ba-dump_

Pemuda bersurai hitam mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Sejak '_punishment_' yang Kris berikan kemarin, setiap kali Tao melihat gurunya, sang tubuh memberikan respon berbeda.

Tao menggeleng-gelengnya kepalanya keras. Berkali-kali dahinya ia sentil, berusaha menghapus perasaan yang ia alami sekarang. Ia meyakinkan dirinya ini hanyalah sikap _nervous_.

"Ukh." Kris terbatuk saat cairan coklat bening itu sampai pada tenggorokkannya. Ia menatap tak yakin cangkir yang dipegangnya. "Tao, sepertinya ini bukan gula, tapi malah garam?" tanyanya pada Tao. Ia mengambil selembar tisu dan membersihkan mulutnya.

Mata Tao melebar, ia berjalan cepat menuju meja dapur, melihat kembali kotak kecil berisi butiran-butiran kecil seperti pasir yang ia ambil tadi. Mulut terbuka ketika melihat kotak tadi yang ia pakai memilik label '_salt_' di permukaannya. "Ma—maafkan aku, Kris! Aku benar-benar tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu!" ucapnya buru-buru sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Hmm..." Kris memandang Tao dengan mata menyipit. "Sebenarnya aku baru menyadari kalau... kau memakai bajumu terbalik."

Tao melihat bajunya, terlihat kain cap kecil menempel pada bagian atas kerah dekat leher. Benang-benang jahit terlihat pada tepi kainnya, menunjukkan Tao menggunakan bagian buruk kaos itu. Tao panik apa yang harus ia lakukan._ Seriously_, kenapa dia selalu melakukan hal-hal bodoh sih?

Kris tersenyum, ia mendekat dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Sini, perlu aku bantu?" ucap Kris sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinyanya untuk membuka pakaian Tao. Tangannya menyingkap keatas kaos Tao. Mengekpos dada dan perut ramping itu.

Tao benar-benar tidak menduga tingkah gurunya. Ia langsung berusaha melepaskan tangan itu dari kaos yang ia gunakan. "Ti—tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"Benarkah? Oke-oke," ujar Kris masih tetap tersenyum, menjauhkan dirinya dari Tao dan mengangguk mengerti. Ia duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar Tao lalu mulai membuka halaman demi halaman sebuah buku. Huang bungsu buru-buru menghadap kebelakang, membetulkan pakaiannya dengan cepat.

"Kris, kau memiliki murid lain 'kan?"

Tao sedikit penasaran dengan gurunya. Apakah ia melakukan hal _pervert_ ini ke semua orang? Pandangan Kris teralih pada Tao, "Beberapa, memangnya kenapa?"

Tao menjawab dengan sedikit takut-takut, "Apakah kau melakukan hal ini kepada muridmu yang lain juga?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Tao, seringaian khasnya kembali terkembang.

"Hal apa? Aku tak tahu jika kau tidak mengatakan dengan benar." Ia mengucapkan itu dengan nada menggoda.

Lagi-lagi mata coklat Tao melebar, "Ti—tidak! Itu bukan apa-apa," ucapnya kesal seraya mengambil beberapa buku untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran _tutor_ barunya itu!

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, ini sudah waktunya kegiatan les mereka usai. Barang-barang mereka sudah rapi, tinggal saatnya Tao mengantarkan Kris sampai depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah. Inginnya setelah selesai ia berbaring di kasurnya dan segera menuju ke alam mimpi.

Tak lama setelah Tao mengucapkan kata terima kasih, ia merasa sebuah tangan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "_See, ya_. Pastikan kau mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahmu dengan baik," ucapnya.

Ia sedikit heran mengapa Kris sangat senang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah keatas namun berbeda dengan dengan seragam sekolah Tao datang menghampiri mereka. "Ah, kau memang Kris rupanya."

Kris menoleh menuju seumber suara, ia tampak kaget melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Kyungie? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Rumah temanku ada disekitar sini, aku baru saja ingin pulang dari sana," lanjut pemuda yang dipanggil Kyungie tersebut. Mata bulatnya menyadari ada seorang lagi dihadapan Kris, untuk menjawab rasa penasaran, ia bertanya, "Hei, siapa dia? Siapa dia?"

Tao mengedipkan mata tak mengerti. Apakah orang yang dipanggil Kyungie oleh Kris adalah kenalan gurunya itu? Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu akrab?

Ketika pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan diri padanya, mempermudah keping coklat itu melihat tubuh sang pemuda, Tao terperanjat. Wajahnya imut sekali! Raut wajahnya yang memang manis natural di tambah dengan mata bulat yang begitu_ innocent_ membuat dirinya semakin cantik. Hampir saja ia mengira pemuda itu perempuan jika ia tidak melihat celana panjang melekat pada kaki mungilnya.

"Ah, apakah kau murid Kris juga?" kata pemuda itu sambil melengkungkan manis bibirnya. Kris berusaha mengendalikan situasi, ia menghela nafas panjang. "Tao, dia adalah muridku." Lalu pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya melanjutkan, "Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu!" ucapnya kelewat ceria.

Tao tersenyum gugup. Ia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Huang Zi Tao, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Kyungsoo-_ssi_."

Melihat keduanya bersanding membuat Tao merasa beruntung. Beruntung bertemu dengan dua orang yang begitu enak dilihat, sama-sama memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata.

Kris mendekat pada Tao, "... sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin kalian bertemu. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kyungie, Tao," bisiknya halus pada Tao sambil meremas pundak kecil itu.

Kyungsoo melihat keduanya dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku juga ingin tau!" ucapnya sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

Kris menatap Tao lembut, jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di depan bibir, mengisyaratkannya diam, tidak memberitahu apa yang ia katakan tadi.

"Nah, maaf atas gangguannya tadi. Kau juga harus segera pulang." Kris berjalan keluar kemudian mendorong Kyungsoo menjauh dari Tao. Ia abaikan protes-protes yang Kyungsoo lontarkan pada dirinya karena keinginannya untuk berbicara pada Tao lebih banyak tidak terpenuhi.

"_Bye-bye_, Tao! Sampai ketemu besok!" teriaknya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya setelah beberapa langkah dari rumah Tao. Sang tuan rumah hanya tersenyum menatap betapa enerjiknya anak tersebut.

Tao masih bingung apa maksud Kris mewantinya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Apakah mereka ada sesuatu? Hubungan mereka terlihat begitu dekat, memanggil nama satu sama lain dengan akrabnya.

_He wonder_, jika Kris mulai melayangkan godaanya pada Tao, apakah ia juga seperti kepada Kyungsoo? Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wajah Kyungsoo sangat manis dan ia adalah yang supel. Semua orang pasti tidak tahan menggodanya. Dirinya yang begitu cerah, sangat kontras dengan diri Tao sendiri.

Tangannya mencengkram erat pagar rumah. Apapun itu, pasti tidak akan berarti baginya 'kan? Kenapa perasaan cemas begitu melanda hatinya? Kenapa pikirannya malah menjadi kalut seperti ini? Tao berusaha meyakinkan bahwa pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dalam dirinya. Ia menjepit hidung mancungnya dengan kedua jarinya sendiri.

Langkah kakinya terdengar pelan, menuju kamar bertuliskan 'Panda Tao'.

.

.

Keesokan harinya pukul tiga sore seusai pulang sekolah ketika Tao sedang berguling-guling bersama boneka panda besar dikarpet merah ruang tengah, terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Tao segera beranjak dari tidurnya, membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Alangkah kagetnya ia ketika mengenali wajah imut pemuda yang berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya. "Kyungsoo-_ssi_?"

Mata Kyungsoo terlihat tenggelam karena saking lebarnya ia tersenyum. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan lentiknya. "Panggil aku Kyungie saja, Tao. Aku datang lagi untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu."

Tao langsung mempersilahkan tamu dadakannya itu masuk. Kemudia ia menyuruh salah satu maid untuk membuatkan mereka minuman dan beberapa snack.

Ketika kedua sudah duduk dengan nyaman, Kyungsoo mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Kemarin Kris mengganggu kita, jadinya aku belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa padamu."

Pikiran Tao melayang ke malam kemarin. Ia mengangguk. "Benar-benar disayangkan, maka dari itu... aku meminta maaf padamu karena aku datang begitu tiba-tiba, _ne_?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang penuh rasa bersalah. Aura disekitar mendadak menjadi lebih _blink-blink _membantu efek sendu yang ia miliki.

Tao memalingkan wajah, ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang seperti itu. "Tidak, itu tidak apa-apa," ucapnya.

"Benarkah?" Raut muka Kyungsoo menjadi lebih ceria, menambah kesan bercahaya pada sekitarnya. Tao hanya mengangguk kecil.

Keheningan sempat merajai ruang tamu keluarga Huang. Kyungsoo sedang asik meninkmati minuman yang tadi maid keluarga Huang berikan.

Menatap wajah ceria Kyungsoo membuat Tao berpikir, sekarang adalah timing yang tepat, bagaimana kalau ia menanyakan hubungan Kyungie dengan Kris sekarang?

Tao mendeham sebentar, "Em... Kyungie, kau memiliki hubungan baik dengan Kris-_seonsaengnim_. Kalian begitu... akrab." Ucapan Tao terlihat tidak beraturan. Ia bingung sendiri mengapa ia malah melontarkan pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Ah, kalau itu karena kami adalah saudara. Saudara jauh."

Tampaknya Kyungsoo mengerti apa maksud Tao memberikan pernyataan itu. "Itu sebuah kebetulan ia menjadi _tutor_ku, karena kami sudah dekat, jadi aku tidak terbiasa memanggilnya '_seonsaengnim_' atau sebutan formal lainnya."

Tao mengangguk pelan. Perasaan lega membuncah mengukir senyum di bibirnya begitu ia tahu kalau mereka hanyalah saudara. Tiba-tiba ia menampar pelan pipinya sendiri, apa maksud kalau ia lega setelah mengetahui hal tersebut?

Senyum simpul bertengger diwajah Kyungsoo namun tak terlihat, ia menumpukan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya, "Tao, kau menyukai Kris, ya?"

Orang yang ditanya tersentak, saat ia ingin menjawab Kyungsoo sudah mendahuluinya berbicara. "Apa yang bagus dari dia sih? Dia itu senang menganggu orang-orang dan memperhatikan reaksi mereka. Kris itu orang yang menyebalkan," cibir Kyungsoo dengan wajah tak suka.

Tao terkejut melihat perubahan air muka Kyungsoo. Terlihat sekali pemuda ini tidak begitu menyukai saudaranya itu. Sebenarnya Tao sedikit menyetujui perkataan Kyungsoo. Memang benar Kris menyebalkan dan mesum, dan ia tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran gurunya itu. Akan tetapi hati Tao bisa merasakan kalau Kris merupakan orang yang baik-baik.

"Aku pikir—yah, walaupun dia sedikit menyebalkan tetapi dia itu baik." Tao agak meragukan ucapannya. Tetapi memang itu yang ia rasa. Kemudian ia menambahkan dengan wajah merona merah, "Bu—bukan berarti aku menyukainya, ya." Matanya beredar mengamati ruang tamu rumah. Menghindari tatapan pemuda ber-_eyeliner _tersebut.

Seketika itu juga wajah Kyungsoo kembali cerah. Matanya tenggelam lagi karena senyumnya begitu lebar. "Kalau begitu, aku saja yang kau sukai, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan mendekat. Kemudian ia menarik lengan Tao dan mendorongnya ke lantai. Ia menduduki bagian atas tubuh cepat hingga Tao belum memproses apa yang terjadi. Rasanya sedikit ngeri melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang begitu drastis. Aura yang awalnya berwarna_ pink_ berubah menjadi kelam.

"Aku telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik sekarang... tidak akan kubiarkan dia direbut pergi tepat dihadapanku!" ucapnya sambil mengganti senyum manis menjadi seringai menyeramkan.

Batin Tao terus bertanya-tanya mengapa Kyungie yang tadi manis kini menjadi seperti orang beringas. Dan bertanya ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Tunggu sebentar, Kyungsoo berada diatasnya, berarti ia yang akan dimasuki?! Oh—hei, ini bukan saat yang tepat memikirkan itu. Sekarang yang terpenting ia harus mengalahkannya!

Kekehan sinis terdengar dari mulut manis Kyungsoo, "Maka dari itu, mungkin aku yang akan melakukannya padamu pertama kali."

Mata Tao melebar, "To—tolong tenang dulu! Mungkin ada sedikit kesalahpahaman," ucap Tao berusaha menghentikan Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram erat tangan Tao. Ia mengurangi jarak diantara mereka, mencium dan melumat bibir Tao. Menjilat-jilatnya lalu kembali melummat bibir _plump _bagian bawah Tao. Kemudian ia menggigit-gigit pelan telinga Tao, membuat orang yang sedang diserangnya menggeliat tak nyaman.

Ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Berbeda sekali dengan sentuhan Kris. Entah kenapa ia malah merasa jijik ketika Kyungsoo begitu intens mencumbunya. Tao berusaha menghindari sentuhan-sentuhan Kyungsoo, "Kyungie, s—stop!"

Langkah kaki terdengar, lalu suara bass menggelegar indra pendengaran mereka. "Benar, Kyungsoo, itu sudah cukup."

Menyadari suara berat yang memeperingatkannya, Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping, melihat orang yang sudah mengintrupsi kegiatannya dan menjauhkan tangannya dari Tao.

"Apa? Apakah hari ini jadwal kau mengajar?" tanyanya sinis pada orang tersebut.

Kris memandang mereka berdua tanpa ekspresi, "Ya, mengajarimu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum paksa, "Benarkah? Aku benar-benar lupa."

"Aku baru saja dari rumahmu. Mereka bilang kau sama sekali belum pulang. Jadi, kupikir kau pasti akan pergi ke sini."

Kris membiarkan Kyungsoo menarik paksa tangannya yang tadi Kris genggam. Matanya mengamati Kyungsoo yang beranjak pergi.

"Jika ia begitu berharga sampai-sampai kau ingin cepat-cepat datang kesini menolongnya, lebih baik kau memberikan _collar_ di lehernya agar ia tidak jauh-jauh darimu." Kris tersenyum simpul menanggapi perkataan saudaranya itu. "Baiklah, ide yang bagus."

Kedua mata coklat Kyungsoo memutar malas. Ia melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada Kris. "Aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah hari ini, jadi jangan repot-repot mencariku, _Mr. Home Tutor_." Ia menekankan tiga kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan seraya menutup kembali pintu rumah Tao.

Setelah menatap kepergian saudaranya itu, Kris membantu Tao untuk duduk. Pemuda panda itu masih terdiam karena pusing, berusaha memproses apa saja yang telah terjadi. Ia menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup itu heran, diri teman barunya pertama kali jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

"Kyungsoo biasanya berusaha memakai topeng manis seperti anak kucing, tetapi apa yang kau lihat tadi adalah karakter aslinya."

Tao masih terpaku karena kaget.

"Itulah mengapa aku memberitahumu agar tidak dekat-dekat dengannya, Tao."

Tao berusaha menghindari tatapan Kris. Ia lebih memilih mengamati karpet yang sedang ia duduki. Malu sekali rasanya karena tidak mengikuti perkataan gurunya itu. Tetapi kejadian tadi bukan sepenuhnya salah Tao 'kan?

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau ia ternyata—"

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan mengelak. Akan kusampaikan dengan singkat, kau itu pelupa." Jleb.

"Mudah ditipu." Jleb.

"Orang lamban yang tidak memiliki pertahanan diri." Jleb.

Kris berujar jujur. Tao merasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk panah kata karena hampir semua yang Kris ucapkan benar. Memang sifatnya seperti itu, tetapi Kris tidak harus mengatakannya dengan keras 'kan?

Sudut bibir Kris terangkat ketika ia melihat wajah murung namun menggemaskan Tao. "Karenanya, aku khawatir jika kau diambil oleh orang lain," ucapnya sambil memegang pipi _chubby_ itu.

Wajah Tao berubah menjadi seperti buah apel, tersentuh oleh perkataan gurunya. Ia mulai melirik Kris dari sudut mata.

"Apa saja yang Kyungsoo lakukan padamu?" Raut muka Kris langsung berubah tanpa ekspresi. Tao mendongaknya kepalanya, menatap Kris. "Ehm, tidak terlalu banyak yang ia lakukan..."

_Smirk_ Kris melebar, "Beritahu aku semua yang ia lakukan padamu." Tangannya kini mencengkram dagu Tao. Bulu kuduk Tao bergidik takut, Kris terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Di—dia mencium bibirku dan menjilat telingaku."

"Selain itu?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap intens muridnya itu. Mata Tao terpejam erat. "Ha—hanya itu!"

"Benarkah? Hanya itu?" ucap Kris sambil mendekat pada Tao. Ia mencium perlahan bibir yang begitu ia sukai.

Seperti biasa Tao tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Kris menyudahi dulu ciumannya lalu berkata, "Buka mulutmu sedikit..." Tao menurut, ia membuka mulutnya sedikit dan membiarkan Kris memasuki mulutnya. "_That's right_." Kris melanjutkan mengecap bibir _kissable_ Tao.

Ini aneh, sentuhan Kris begitu berbeda, Tao tidak merasa jijik atau apapun itu, tetapi ia merasa nyaman karena Kris menciumnya dengan lembut, dan penuh kehati-hatian. Perlakuan Kris membuatnya merasa sangat berharga. Walaupun sedikit memalukan, tetapi ia tidak memiliki perasaan untuk menghentikan ini.

Bibir Kris berpindah pada telinga Tao. Ia menjilat dan menggigit kecil telinga tersebut, mencoba menghapus semua jejak Kyungsoo. Tangannya memasukki baju Tao, mengelus pelan kulit halus tersebut, memberikan sengatan-sengatan listrik untuk Tao.

"Tu—tunggu, Kris! Kyungie tidak sampai melakukan ha—hal ini!"

Tao menggeliat ketika tangan Kris menyentuh dadanya pelan. Jari-jari panjang itu mengelus-elus salah satu titik tersensitif Tao, membuatnya mendesah. Pertahanan dirinya runtuh begitu saja dengan mudahnya.

"Kau bisa saja berbohong padaku, Tao. Aku perlu melihat tubuhmu dengan teliti untuk membuktikan semua perkataanmu," ucapnya sambil membungkuk mendorong tubuh Tao berbaring lalu mulai menyerang bagian leher Tao.

"Ah!" Kris menggigit perpotongan bahu Tao yang terekspos karena pakaiannya memiliki kerah yang rendah.

Ia merasa perlu meneguk ludah karena bahu putih Tao terlihat begitu polos, begitu menggoda akal sehatnya. Sepertinya ia memaklumi perilaku Kyungsoo yang tadi hampir saja menyerang Tao.

Mulut Kris menjilat, menggigit penuh perasaan, dan mengecupnya berkali-kali seraya memainkan tangannya dibawah sana. Ia tertawa pelan ketika merasakan bagian bawah Tao sudah menegang walaupun ia belum melakukan apa-apa.

Kris mulai membuka kancing celana Tao, menurunkan celana ber-brand mahal itu sangat pelan; berniat menggoda Tao. Ia menjilat bibirnya sensual ketika melihat betapa tubuh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya ini begitu membuatnya celananya tidak nyaman.

Lidah Kris kembali beraksi pada paha bagian atas Tao, ia mengecupnya pelan, lalu menggigitnya sambil bergerak keatas. Tao memejamkan matanya semakin erat, tubuhnya bergetar menerima semua rangsangan yang diberikan Kris. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha meredam semua suara yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tubuhmu begitu sensitif, Tao."

Kris mengelus pusat kenikmatan Tao yang masih terbalut oleh sehelai kain. Sebelum melakukan hal lain, Kris melihat sekitarnya. Mereka masih di ruang tamu, tidak mungkin sepertinya melakukan hal itu disini. Kemudian Kris mengangkat Tao ala bridal style, lalu membawanya ke kamar Tao dengan cepat, menghindari maid yang berkeliaran di dalam rumah.

.

Sesampainya mereka, Kris menghempaskan tubuh Tao begitu saja di king sized bed milik muridnya. Kris mengerti mereka tidak akan tertangkap karena rumah Tao begitu luas sehingga keluarga Tao tidak akan mendengar desahan atau erangan yang akan keluar dari mulut pasangannya. Dan pasti maid tidak akan peduli jika saja mereka mendengar suara-suara dari kegiatannya. Benar 'kan?

Dengan satu pergerakan, kaos, celana, dan boxer Tao terbuang ke lantai percuma. Ia kembali merangkak diatas tubuh Tao, dan menunjukkan siapa yang lebih dominan di antara mereka. Jari-jari nakalnya mulai meremas-remas pelan pantat kenyal Tao, mengelus lubang kecil penuh kenikmatan dibelahan bongkahan kenyal pemuda panda itu.

Lubang itu terlihat begitu _catchy_, ia tergoda untuk mencium _hole_ itu sekilas. Sesaat kemudian ia menjauhkan tangannya dari Tao, menjulurkan tiga jarinya untuk di kulum Tao. Pemuda yang disuruh hanya menurut saja. Yang ia mau hanya terbebaskannya hasrat yang ia miliki sekarang. Ia mengikuti semua perintah Kris terhadapnya.

Kris menatap mata Tao yang begitu sayu, wajahnya yang memerah dan basah karena keringat sambil melihat bagaimana cara bibir mengkilap Tao mengulum lembut ketiga jarinya, membuat Kris merasakan bagian celana semakin sempit. Ia menarik tangannya kembali tak mau lepas kendali dan menyakiti pemuda manis ini.

Tangannya membuka kedua kaki Tao, kemudian Kris memasukkan jari tengahnya yang sudah dibasahi oleh saliva Tao kedalam lubang kecil hangat penuh kenikmatan itu. Ia mengamati perubahan ekspresi tak nyaman siswanya, sebelum memasukkan jari panjangnya semakin dalam, mencari titik kenikmatan Tao. Ketika ia tak sengaja mengelus prostat Tao, tubuh Tao tersentak dan mengerang nikmat. "Di—disitu Kris!"

Jari panjang Kris terlihat bergerak keluar-masuk dari lubang _virgin_ Tao. Kris benar-benar pintar memanja patnernya. Kedua mata Tao terpejam dan mulut mungilnya tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat libido Kris semakin naik. Tampaknya Tao begitu menikmati semua ini.

Tak lama kemudian, jari kedua masuk kedalam lubang yang sama, melakukan pergerakan menggunting untuk memperlebar jalan masuknya nanti. Tao berusaha memberontak, apa yang Kris lakukan sudah mulai menyakitinya.

"Shh... tenang saja, awalnya memang sakit, tapi itu tidak akan lama," ucapnya menenangkan Tao. Ia memasukkan jari ketiganya ketika ia menjilat dan menggigit daging yang mengacung didepan wajahnya.

"Nggh... K—kris... stop, ah! Jangan gigit itu..."

Kris tersenyum, ia mencium paha putih Tao. "Itu apa? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud sebelum kau mengatakannya dengan jelas."

Wajah Tao yang dari tadi merah, semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Kris. "Mungkin yang kau maksud dengan menggigit ini..." lanjutnya sambil menggigit bagian dalam paha Tao.

"A—ah! Bukan..." Tao terdiam sebentar. Ia sangat malu mengatakan ini. Wajahnya semakin memerah, ia memalingkannya pandangan dan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah merahnya.. "I—ini..."

Kris meneguk ludah melihat perilaku memelas Tao yang seperti memintanya untuk segera menerkam tubuh menggoda di bawahnya. "Kau benar-benar pintar merayuku," ucapnya sambil menarik kembali jari-jarinya.

Celana Kris sudah terlepas, memperlihatkan kejantan besarnya yang sudah mengacung ke atas dan mengerluarkan pre-cum. Tao melihatnya dengan sedikit takjub dan malu.

Kris kembali menyeringai, "Suka apa yang kau lihat, Tao?" tanyanya seduktif di telinga patnernya. Ia memposisikan dirinya sebelum mulai mendorong masuk kedalam _hole_ Tao.

"Nggh! Sa—sakit Kris!" Tao memberontak, bagian tubuh bawahnya terasa panas, ia seperti dikoyak menjadi dua. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu benda tumpul besar mulai menerobos rektumnya. Mata Tao terpejam erat dan mengeluarkan air mata karena menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Buku-buku tangannya memutih saking ia meremas kain spreinya yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

Bahu Kris yang masih dilapisi oleh kemeja terasa sedikit perih karena gigi Tao menggigitnya. Kris membiarkan itu, setidaknya ia tidak membiarkan Tao menanggung rasa sakit itu sendirian. Ia mencoba mendiamkan Tao dengan mengecup bibirnya lembut, meyampaikan rasa kasih sayang kepada pemuda yang perlahan sudah mulai mencuri hatinya itu. Tangannya mencoba kembali memanja pusat kenikmatan Tao, meremas-remasnya, membantu mengalihkan perhatian dari dari rasa perihnya.

"Shh... tenang Tao, _that's alright_. Keluarkan nafasmu perlahan, relaks saja," bisiknya menenangkan tepat di telinga Tao. Tangan satunya menggenggam lembut tangan Tao. Ia berusaha menahan nafsunya untuk langsung menggerakkan pinggangnya cepat, dinding lubang Tao begitu mencengkram dirinya erat, begitu hangat dan hampir membuatnya lupa diri bahwa orang dibawahnya ini masih kesakitan.

Kris berhenti sebentar setelah dirinya memasuki Tao seutuhnya. Membiarkan remaja yang lebih muda darinya bernafas lega sesaat. Ia mengecup bibir yang membuatnya ketagihan itu terus menerus. Tidak lama, Tao mengangguk dan menggerakkan pinggangnya pelan. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Kris dan kakinya memeluk pinggang gurunya.

Pinggang Kris mulai bergerak maju-mundur perlahan. Desahan dan rintihan keluar dari mulutnya ketika dinding rektumnya bergesekkan dengan kejantanan Kris. "Ah, ah... nggh... Kris!"

Maju, mundur. Maju, mundur. Kris semakin bersemangat bergerak, menabrakkan ujung kejantannya dengan _g-spot_ Tao yang berada di titik terdalam rektum Tao dan membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu berteriak melayang semakin jauh, merasakan nikmat tiada tara. Jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat, hampir mengalahkan cepatnya kuda berlari. Perasaan apa ini? Berulang-ulang kali mulutnya terbuka, meluncurkan desah-desah yang semakin memikat Kris untuk mempercepat temponya.

Desahan, lenguhan, dan erangan Tao merupakan melodi terindah baginya. Ia terus menusuk-nusukkan dirinya ke dalam rektum Tao. Suara kulit yang bertabrakan mulai mendominasi suasana kamar tidur itu. Suara derik tempat tidur itu juga mengiringi tempo pergerakan mereka. Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat, semakin memberikannya kenikmatan yang begitu tabu.

"Mmmh... sshh... K—kris!"

Terlalu cepat hingga Tao merasakan perutnya mulai bergejolak. Merasakan tubuhnya semakin sensitif akan semua perlakuan Kris terhadapnya. Kris tahu sebentar lagi Tao akan mencapai klimaksnya, cengkraman _hole_ Tao semakin menarik kejantanannya masuk kedalam. Ia menarik lagi kejantanannya hingga tersisa ujungnya saja, kemudian mendorongnya lagi keras hingga mengenai prostat membuat Tao berteriak lagi.

Erangan dari mulut Tao tak berhenti-hentinya keluar, memanggil-manggil nama orang yang sedang bercinta dengannya. Kris semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di tenguk Tao. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Tao.

Kris hanya mendesis karena lubang yang ia masuki semakin sempit, membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Tak di kontrolnya tempo gerakannya.

"Nggh! Mmmh! Ah... KRIS!" teriak Tao saat ia mencapai tingkat nikmat tertingginya. Pandangannya memutih dan punggungnya melengkung karena merasakan nikmat yang tidak cukup dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

Kemudian badannya menghempas lagi ke kasur. Sedangkan Kris melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya, ia memang sudah sangat _hard_, tetapi dirinya cukup bertahan lama dalam hal... seperti ini. Dari ukurannya—wajar saja, sih.

"Eum... mmh... Kris... _wo ai ni_..." kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Tao tanpa disadari.

Kris tersenyum, ia sudah menunggu lama kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Tao. "Butuh waktu yang lama agar kau menyadarinya, Tao. Haruskah aku selalu melakukan ini agar kau mengatakan itu lagi?" ucapnya sambil memeluk Tao lembut.

Ketika kedua mata Tao hampir tertutup, Kris mencium kelopak matanya itu, sehingga memaksanya untuk kembali terbuka. Walaupun Kris sedikit merasa tidak tega, tetapi tentu saja ia tidak mau Tao tertidur duluan karena tidak ingin menyelesaikan hasratnya sendirian.

"Nngghh..." Lenguhan kembali terdengar dari mulut Tao. Kris tersenyum puas, tangannya meraih kejantanan Tao, lalu mulai meremas dan memaju mundurkan tangannya perlahan; mengembalikan libido yang sempat hilang.

"Mmh! Kris... aku sudah lelah..." lirih Tao sayu. Ia hanya pasrah saja saat kedua tangan Kris membalikkan posisi tubuhnya menjadi menungging.

Kris mulai memasukkan _cock_nya lagi kedalam lubang sempit Tao, mendesah pelan ketika merasakan hangat yang mulai menjalari dirinya. Tangannya berulang kali menampar daging bulat kenyal itu, membuat mata Tao kembali terbuka sepenuhnya. "Kris!"

Dan kegiatan mereka pun berlanjut hingga larut malam.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, di Mucchan's Caf é, pemuda berambut blonde sedang duduk santai di salah satu pojok ruangan. Tangannya memegang cangkir sambil menyesap cairan hitam itu. Tak lama, seorang remaja dengan pakaian khas SMA datang menghampirinya, lalu duduk di kursi depannya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Kris memulai pembicaraan. Tao mengangguk dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tadi aku dan Baekki—"

Matanya berbinar-binar ketika ia menjelaskan apa saja dirinya alami di sekolah. Terlihat sekali ia benar-benar antusias dengan topik kali ini. Kris hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia lega karena kini Tao mulai terbuka padanya.

"—jadi... ya begitulah. Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar menyukai Baekki. Aku harap mereka akan segera pacaran," ucapnya menyelesaikan sang cerita. Ia segera meraih segelas jus jeruk untuk menghilangkan dahaga setelah berceramah panjang lebar. Tangannya meletakkan kembali gelas panjang itu.

"Apa itu?" Berlian hazel Tao menyadari ada sesuatu benda yang Kris pegang. Seperti ikat pinggang hitam namun lebih kecil ukurannya dan memiliki duri-duri tajam disekitarnya.

"Oh, ini? Ini _collar_ yang kemarin Kyungsoo bilang," ucapnya santai sambil memutar-mutarkan benda itu ditangannya.

"_Jika ia begitu berharga sampai-sampai kau ingin cepat-cepat datang kesini menolongnya, lebih baik kau memberikan_ collar_ di lehernya agar ia tidak jauh-jauh darimu."_

Tao terkejut, ia benar-benar tidak mengira gurunya akan mengambil serius perkataan Kyungsoo. Bisa saja pemuda itu bermaksud lain, bukan benar-benar memakaikannya ikat leher itu!

"_Honestly_, aku tidak ingin memaksamu memakainya karena kau sedang menghadapi ujian tengah semester. Namun karena ujian itu sudah selesai, nah, ayo pakai ini!" Kris mulai membuka ikatan pengunci _collar_ itu, lalu menjulurkannya ke Tao dengan wajah ceria yang jarang ditunjukkannya kepada orang lain.

"Kau gila, Kris! Aku tidak mau menjadi orang aneh!"

Ia memang tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran gurunya itu. Huft.

.

.

_**To be Continued!**_

**A/N: **

Membosankan atau tidak? Kalau iya, chapter panjang nanti akan saya potong menjadi beberapa bagian. Saya tahu, saya mengerti kalau saya amatiran. -_- saya minta maaf kalau chapter ini tidak sempurna, gadapet feel, membosankan, lama update, dan yah, lemonnya kurang asem *pundung dipojokkan* soalnya gaberani nge-beta lagi bagian lemonnya duh. Jeongmal mianhae, itu lemon pertama saya.  
Seperti biasa, saya berterima kasih banyak kepada readers yang sudah mereview ataupun membaca ff saya, mohon maaf saya belum bisa membalasnya satu persatu. Sebagai gantinya, saya kasih hadiah video TaoRis ensi-an yah! *lempar-lempar*

**Thanks to:**  
Nezta, diyayee, meilina. putri. 79, lovelythehun, nannaa, Yui jaema, TAO bbuingbbuing, Joy'ers312, Scarlet Azur4sky, Numpangbaca, Bubble Sehun, kyoko sato, Silverlightea, nurvibrigityana, Mulov, Jin Ki Tao, Dragon4Panda, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Im Jinah, Dragonsister'91line, LiuGe'Fanboy, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, wkyjtaoris ALL, Miss Kui Jeong sshi, AmaterasuUchih1, Ade aisu, fifian160, G-KRIS, desi2121, WhiteCat Shii, trilililili, Qhia503, JennyChan, Rio, EXO Fujoshi, vkey, HungryBirds, Choujiro21, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF, Yooooona, Minnie Seongmin, KaiDo Ship Fanboy, Woo jihye, song min ah, lee gyuraaa, 454

**And, you!**

**Saya butuh kritik, saran, dan komentar kalian semua, jadi kalau bersedia, review please?**

**Jakarta, 29 Oktober 12,**

**eLizxie Aire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Home Tutor**

**Kris & Tao YAOI fanfiction**

Rated M

Romansu and Drama

I do not own anything except the story

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, tidak ada hubungan dengan kehidupan yang sebenarnya

Fanfict ini terinsipirasi dari salah satu manga yaoi yang berjudul 'Home Tutor' oleh Yuu Moegi

**Warning: YAOI, AU, Typo, EyD, languange, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

...O...

Kumpulan dedaunan yang membentuk sebuah figur bercampur warna merah, biru, dan kuning berbaris rapi namun berlarian cepat melawan arah. Laksana brokoli tertimpa pancaran cahaya matahari, pohon-pohon itu sedang menari, pemandangan yang cukup membuat mata dan kepala seorang remaja tujuhbelas tahun bergejolak mengikuti pergerakan tak lambat para pasukan hijau itu. Sesekali satu-dua benda beroda melewati jarak jangkau pandangnya. Ia menikmati sapuan-sapuan unik malaikat yang disajikan begitu indah. Seoul memang cantik. Tidak salah kedua orangtuanya membuat keputusan untuk menetap di kota metropolitan di negara maju ini.

Sedan Audi hitam melaju cepat memecah keramaian hiruk-pikuk manusia yang berlalu lalang. Mobil mewah itu bertumpang seorang pemuda dengan kantung hitam di sekitar bawah mata sipitnya—Tao, terdiam dengan mata berbinar-binar layaknya anak kecil melihat permen lolipop sebesar bola tennis.

Sebenarnya hampir setiap hari ia melihat semua panorama ini, namun tetap saja membuatnya _excited_ menikmati pohon yang bergerak lucu dari balik kaca mobil. Pohon-pohon itu ber_moonwalk_, pikirnya. Seperti sang idola raja pop dari belahan barat dunia. Bibir pink natural itu tak henti-hentinya mendecak kagum.

Pemuda _blonde_ di sampingnya―Kris, hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah polos Tao. Sepertinya pemuda itu lupa pada rasa gugupnya sedari tadi. Padahal sebelum mereka mulai memasuki kawasan perbelanjaan elit, Tao hanya diam saja tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kini ia sedikit lega karena pemuda yang mulai mencuri hatinya itu tersenyum senang. Tak jarang didapati mata tajam Kris mengamati ekspresi luar biasa Tao namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali fokus ke jalanan. Sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Huang bungsu, dapat dirasakan hidupnya kini lebih berwarna. Ia bersyukur bisa menemukan orang seperti Tao.

Tak lama kemudian, jari-jari Kris memasang lampu sen kanan, menuju salah satu kawasan khusus para pecinta belanja terbesar di Seoul.

.

Air muka Tao sama sekali tidak berubah ketika mereka berjalan melewati beberapa etalase-etalase toko. Kedua matanya bersinar cerah memindai setiap barang-barang yang dipajang dari berbagai industri. Kakinya melompat-lompat kecil, bersenandung ria menyalurkan perasaan bahagianya.

Tempat yang ia pijak sekarang memang surga para pembeli; begitu banyak benda bagus dan berkualitas tinggi yang dijual di sini. Mereka dapat hanya sekedar cuci mata ataupun bisa langsung memborong semua barang-barang yang mereka inginkan.

Hari ini, gurunya, Kris, memang sudah berjanji padanya untuk pergi menemaninya berbelanja di Orchard Road versi Korea. Tentu saja dengan alasan, sebagai sebuah hadiah karena ulangan matematikanya yang berada diatas batas ketuntasan minimal. Demi bisa membeli barang merk favoritenya, Tao rela bermalu-malu ria meminta Kris ikut memburu benda tersebut. Sebenarnya bisa saja sih, ia meminta Luhan menemaninya berkeliling sudut-sudut toko. Namun kakaknya itu selalu sibuk dengan tugasnya sendiri atau tidak dengan pacarnya sendiri. Dan lagipula entah mengapa ia sendiri lebih senang jika memang Kris yang mengantarnya berputar-putar dari satu etalase ke etalase lainnya. Cukup aneh, padahal dulu dia begitu tidak suka pada gurunya.

Langkah Tao terhenti tepat di depan bangunan berpanelkan tulisan Gucci berukuran besar. Dentuman kaki Kris pun terhenti juga, ia menatap Tao dan toko Gucci itu bergantian. Anggukan kecil menandakan ia mengerti mengapa bibir Tao semakin melebarkan lengkungannya.

"Hm, ayo masuk," ujar Kris sambil menggandeng pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Tao sudah pasti mengikuti dengan senang hati tanpa menolak. Perasaan malu dan gugup menghilang begitu saja, digantikan oleh perasaan antusias yang membuncah.

Begitu masuk, Tao melepaskan tangannya dan langsung menghambur ke rak bagian yang berisi berbagai macam tas punggung. Matanya melebar memperhatikan semua tas satu-satu. Sesekali terdengar pekikan tertahan dari Tao ketika menemukan barang yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia berputar-putar melihat-lihat semua barang memiliki _trademark_ tertentu. Sepertinya Tao benar-benar mencintai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Gucci.

Sedangkan Kris bergerak melihat sepatu-sepatu mewah khas Gucci. Ia memang sedang membutuhkan sepatu baru, kebetulan sekali si Bungsu mengajaknya ke Gucci _store _ini.

Walaupun pikiran Kris sedang mengamati sepatu mana saja yang cocok untuknya, namun ia tetap fokus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tao dari sudut mata. Anak itu tidak bisa diam, bolak-balik ia mencoba berbagai macam tas. Sebuah kekehan meluncur dari mulut Kris membuat beberapa pramuniaga wanita terpana dan meleleh karena tak menyangka melihat sosok yang terkesan cuek dan dingin itu tersenyum.

Ketika Kris melihat Tao celingak-celinguk seperti anak panda yang tersesat, ia diam saja. Ia mencoba mengacuhkan Tao yang kebingungan mencarinya sambil memakai tas Gucci pilihannya. Namun sesaat kemudian sang anak panda menemukan satu-satunya orang yang berambut _blonde_ di seberang sana. Ia tersenyum cerah dan berjalan mendekati Kris.

"Kris..." Tao sedikit ragu memanggil Kris. Mendengar panggilan itu, Kris pun menoleh menuju sumber suara, "ada apa, Tao?"

Senyum Tao terkembang lagi. Matanya bercahaya cerah. "Eum, coba lihat ini," katanya sambil menunjukan tas beraksen merah tua dan hijau melintang di tengah-tengah yang ia gemblok. Kris mendekati Tao yang terlihat begitu berbinar dengan barang yang ia temukan.

"Apakah tas ini cocok untukku?" ucap Tao memutar badan rampingnya kesana-kemari. Kris mengamati Tao dengan mata menyipit dari atas hingga bawah. Kemudian tubuhnya berbalik, kali ini ia mengamati tas yang disusun rapi dan memilih yang bewarna coklat dengan garis biru tua disetiap resletingnya.

"Kalau ini, bagaimana?"

Tao memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ujung jari telunjuk sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk bibir bawahnya. Mata panda Tao terus menempel pada tas punggung yang Kris genggam. Lalu sesaat setelahnya pandangan Tao teralih pada tas yang ia pakai. Tao kembali menatap tas yang dipilihkan Kris dan tas pilihannya bergantian.

"Bagus juga, tetapi aku lebih suka yang ini, Kris."

Salah satu alis tebal Kris terangkat.

"Oh, baiklah." Kris menggendikkan bahu. Ia melangkah mengembalikan tas yang tadi diambilnya kembali ke tempat semula.

Tao terdiam. Reaksi Kris aneh sekali. Cuek. Tao mulai berpikir kembali. Oh, bagaimana jika Kris marah karena tas yang gurunya pilih itu tidak ia ambil? Tumben Kris bersikap kekanakan. Kedua keping coklatnya lengket menatap pemuda berkaos santai di depannya.

Duh, ia jadi merasa sedikit tidak enak.

Tangan Tao bergerak menghentikan langkah Kris. Dengan senyuman lebar ia berkata, "Ehm―bagaimana kalau kita beli saja dua-duanya? Jadi, aku bisa memakainya bergantian." Jari-jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah tas di rak kaca―tas pilihan Kris tadi.

Kris diam membisu memandangi muridnya. Entah mengapa lengkungan manis bibir Tao begitu mendukung suasana blink-blink disekitar mereka. Wajahnya begitu lucu, ia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan si panda kecil. Baru kali ini Tao bersikap sangat manis padanya. Sedikit agaknya, pemuda bersurai _blonde _itu mengetahui maksud gerak-gerik si bocah panda.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan jika kau memang tidak menyukainya, Tao."

Tubuh Tao memberi reaksi sesaat, namun tetap kembali pada raut wajah memohonnya. "T―tidak, aku memang menyukainya kok―yah, walaupun lebih sedikit dari tas pilihanku," ucapnya sambil melirik cepat tas yang ia pakai. Kemudian Tao melanjutkan, "Tapi, aku belum pernah memiliki tas dengan corak seperti itu. Sungguh lucu. Kemana saja aku selama ini?" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah?" Tao mengangguk.

Kris tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan Tao. "Baiklah jika itu maumu," ujar Kris sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala yang lebih pendek darinya.

_Blush_

Ukiran manis bibirnya teredam perlahan. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas. Bisa Tao rasakan ada puluhan kupu-kupu terbang tak beraturan di perutnya. Perasaan apa ini?

Kris hanya terkekeh melihat aksi malu-malu Tao. Ia merendahkan badannya dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke Tao. "Manis sekali," bisik Kris di telinganya dan mengecup pipinya sesaat. Ia menyeringai, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Tao lalu mengambil kembali tas Gucci yang tadi ia taruh dan memberikannya ke seorang pramuniaga.

Tao yang tidak mengira kecupan tadi melongo. Ia menatap tak mengerti gurunya yang terlihat begitu santai melenggang melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Tidakkah ia menyadari tatapan heran dari orang lain? Tao berusaha tidak menggubris kikikan kecil dari para wanita yang melihat adegan kecup-mengecup tadi. Ia buru-buru memberikan tas yang masih ia gemblok ke wanita yang sama, lalu mencoba mencari barang lain untuk diburunya.

.

Tao berakhir dengan membeli dua buah tas dan satu kacamata hitam. Sedangkan Kris hanya membeli sepasang sneakers dan sebuah topi. Dan, oh, kali ini Kris yang membayar. Beruntung, adegan tolak-menolak bayaran tempo lalu tidak terjadi lagi. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan saat keluar dari Gucci _store_.

"Terima kasih, datang lagi lain kali, ya!" salam dari seorang pramuniaga yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka. "Tentu saja! Pastikan kau menungguku, ya!" sahut Tao tiba-tiba seraya melambaikan tangannya yang penuh akan kantung belanjaan. Kris hanya menggeleng prihatin mendengar itu, sedangkan sang pramugari tertawa pelan menanggapi. Lucu benar anak itu.

Kedua bola mata Kris memandang luas setiap toko-toko yang ia lewati. Tak sengaja, matanya membaca nama toko yang begitu unik. Kris menarik tangan Tao masuk kedalam bangunan itu yang penuh dengan pakaian khas kostum unik. Tao yang tidak mengerti hanya menurut saja saat ia digiring menuju satu figur berpakaian ala binatang; berbando telinga lancip, pakaian dengan bulu-bulu coklat halus setengah dada, celana pendek berbulu, sarung tangan berbentuk kepalan kucing dan ekor dibelakang badannya.

Kris menatap mantap boneka peraga dihadapannya. Lalu ia berkata, "Aku mau lihat saat kau mengenakannya, Tao."

Mulut Tao terbuka. "Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?" Kris menggeleng.

"Aku... tidak mau." Langkah Tao mundur perlahan. Ia menatap aneh semua pakaian cosplay itu.

"Coba saja dulu, Tao. Lakukan itu untukku, ya?" Kris tersenyum berharap. Wajahnya mendekat, ia memegang dagu Tao dan menatapnya dalam. Seakan-akan menyampaikan pesan terselubungnya.

Dihadapkan mata obisidan Kris membuat pikiran Tao terhipnotis. Otaknya kosong sesaat, kemudian kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja, "baiklah."

Kris tersenyum. Ia memanggil salah seorang pramuniaga wanita untuk membawakannya sepasang baju yang akan Tao coba. Setelah mendapatkan benda yang ia maksud, Kris mendorong Tao memasuki ruang ganti dan segera menutupnya. Ia menyeringai membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang disamping ruang ganti Tao. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tak sabar. Tangan Kris terlipat di depan dada.

Sekitar limabelas menit keheningan, salah pintu kamar ganti terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok kepala dengan telinga kucing di atasnya.

"K—kris..." lirih Tao sambil mengintip malu-malu dari celah pintu yang ia buka. Wajahnya terlihat sangat mirip dengan buah apel. "Bukalah, Tao." Orang yang didalam ruangan menggeleng. "Aku malu sekali, Kris..."

Kris tersenyum lembut, "tidak apa, hanya aku saja yang melihat." Tangan Kris bergerak menyingkirkan daun pintu yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ketika pintunya benar-benar terbuka lebar, jakun Kris bergerak pelan dan setetes air mengalir di pelipisnya. Dirinya benar-benar terkejut.

Raut wajah yang memelas dan memerah, telinga kucing yang menekuk seperti binatang yang minta pengampunan, perut rata yang terekspos karena pakaian atas hanya sampai sebatas dada, dan ekor yang menjuntai kebawah membuatnya semakin imut. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti kucing. Kucing manja. Kedua mata coklat Tao yang menghindari tatapan Kris juga membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk segera mencium makhluk mungil itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kris mendorong Tao kebelakang masuk kedalam ruangan ganti itu, dan menutup pintunya.

"E—eh!"

Kris mengurung tubuh Tao dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menggerakkan hidungnya keatas sesuai lekukan tenguk Tao. "Apakah kau tidak menyadari kalau kau begitu menggoda?" bisik Kris ketika ia sampai pada telinga Tao. Dijilatnya tulang rawan itu, kemudian menggigit-gigitnya kecil.

"Eunghh... jangan, Kris..." Tangan Tao berusaha menjauhkan pundak lebar itu darinya. Yang benar saja, mereka berada di tempat umum!

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menjilat perlahan pipi Tao, merasakan rasa manis dan harum, membuat Tao semakin memejamkan matanya erat. Bibir Kris menempel dengan cepat pada bibir . Ia melumatnya ganas, sambil menggigitnya—meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam gua hangat itu. Ketika mulut Tao tak sengaja terbuka, lidah Kris melesat masuk untuk menginvasi rongga mulut Tao. Mengabsen satu-persatu giginya, menjilat langit-langit mulut dan mengajak otot tebal didalam gua itu berperang. Sebagai orang yang dominan tentu saja Kris tidak mau kalah. Seberusaha apapun Tao, tetap saja pemuda panda itu tak bisa mendorong Kris keluar dari mulutnya.

Suara decakan terdengar menguasai suasana di ruang ganti. Tangan Kris mulai bermain di punggung belakang Tao yang terbebas dari sehelai kainpun. Saliva yang tercampur mulai menjalari pipi mulus dan dagu Tao.

Tangan Tao masih berusaha mendorong pundak Kris, ia mulai kehilangan nafasnya, "K—kris! Sud—ngghh—sudah!"

Kris menyeringai dalam cumbuannya. Wajahnya menjauh dari Tao, menatap puas hasil karyanya. "Kutunggu kau di luar," ucap Kris sambil mengeceup pipi chubby Tao. Kris membuka pintu kamar ganti, lalu berjalan keluar perlahan.

Pintu sudah tertutup kembali. Tubuh Tao merosot kebawah perlahan, kedua tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan kepalan kucing menutupi wajahnya. Bagaimana ia bisa terbawa lagi?

Tao melepaskan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya, menggantinya dengan pakaian yang ia pakai tadi. Seusai melakukan itu, Tao melangkah keluar dari ruangan sempit dengan berbagai cermin, mencoba tidak memperdulikan apa yang tadi telah terjadi.

.

.

Sudah dua jam mereka berkeliling, sudah saatnya pula mereka beristirahat. Sekarang Kris dan Tao berada di restoran ayam goreng Kentucky untuk makan siang dan sekedar menghilangkan rasa penat. Kali ini Tao mendapat bagian untuk memesan makanan sedangkan Kris mendapatkan tugas untuk mengambil tempat untuk mereka berdua.

Kris memandang keluar dari kaca jendela. Ia sengaja memilih tempat strategis yang memiliki pemandangan bagus. Daridulu, pemuda bersurai pirang itu memang suka memandangi setiap kegiatan yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Pemuda yang memiliki kantung mata sabar menunggu antrian. Ia mengamati dengan seksama apa saja yang dihidangkan oleh restoran fast food ini. Cukup banyak pilihan makanan yang menarik. Oh, pilih saja menu regular untuk dua orang.

Puk

Tepukan pelan mendarat pada bahu Tao. Jantungnya serasa berhenti barang sedetak; kaget. Otomatis Tao pun menoleh kesamping untuk melihat siapa yang menepuknya.

Ketika ia melihat orang disampingnya, matanya sedikit melebar karena mengenali orang tersebut, "Krystal?"

Wanita berambut sepunggung dengan gaya belah tengah itu tersenyum. "Sedang apa di sini, Tao?"

Mata Tao masih berkedip tak mengerti. "Aku... memesan makanan, tentu saja. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Hihihi, kau memang seperti biasanya, ya... aku—hm—sama denganmu, Tao, memesan makanan," ucapnya tertawa sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Kemudian wanita yang dipanggil Krystal oleh Tao itu memandang sekeliling seraya berkata, "Kau sendiri saja? Atau ada yang menemanimu?"

Kepala Tao menggeleng. "Tidak, aku bersama seseorang. Di pojok sana meja nomor tujuh." Tangan Tao menunjuk tepat dimana Kris sedang duduk tenang. Ia menatap bangga karena memiliki seseorang yang gantengnya diatas rata-rata.

"Yang berambut pirang?"

"Yup." Tao menatap Krystal kembali. Sedikit tertawa karena ekspresi Krystal begitu jarang dilihatnya sekarang.

Kedua mata ebony Krystal terpaku melihat seseorang yang disebutkan Tao. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit melirihkan serangkaian kata yang menunjukan bahwa pemuda bersurai blonde itu begitu _gorgeous_ dilihatnya. Postur tubuhnya mirip dengan _foregnier_. Wajah Krystal memerah seperti memakai perona pipi. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tampan sekali... dia kakakmu, Tao? Kenapa selama ini aku belum pernah melihatnya?"

Tao tersenyum. Ia senang memperkenalkan pemuda yang membuat temannya memaku. "Bukan, Krys, dia ke—"

Ucapan Tao terputus seiring lunturnya lengkungan bibirnya. Tunggu dulu, ia tidak tahu apa hubungannya dengan Kris selama ini. Apakah mereka bisa dibilang kekasih? Tapi ia tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata yang berdefinisi 'aku mencintaimu' dari mulut Kris. Mereka hanya pernah melakukan hubungan seks sekali waktu itu. Itu tidak berarti mereka adalah sepasang _lover_. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah Kris menyukainya atau tidak. Ia juga tidak tahu apakah mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih spesial dari guru dengan muridnya.

Krystal menatap bingung pemuda yang menjadi teman sekelasnya itu menunduk dalam diam. Memangnya pertanyaan yang diberikannya begitu sulit? Ia hanya ingin tahu hubungan diantara keduanya. Siapa tahu mereka adik-kakak. Terlihat sedikit aneh ketika salah seorang pemuda dengan kadar ketampanan yang jarang ditemukan makan bersama dengan pemuda berparas manis seperti teman sekelasnya. Apakah mereka ga—oh, hilangkan semua pikiran abnormalmu Soojung.

"Tao? Ada apa?" ucap Krystal sambil menepuk pundak Tao. Wajah Tao tersentak dan langsung terangkat dan senyum mulai mengukir paksa dibibirnya. Senyum canggung.

"Ah, ti—tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Kris itu, ah maksudku Kris-_seonsaengnim_ adalah guru les privatku."

Alis Krystal tidak segaris lurus lagi. "Benarkah?" Tao mengangguk pelan.

Sesuatu sekali!

"Eum... apakah kira-kira Kris-oppa bisa menjadi guru privatku juga? Mungkin itu mempermudah kesempatanku untuk mendekatinya, Tao..." ujar Krystal malu-malu. Ia menatap bawah dan kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai restoran tersebut. Dalam hati ia menyeringai senang.

Mata Tao membulat. Krystal menyukai Kris? _Bloody hell_. Entah mengapa... membayangkan itu membuat ulu hatinya melilit. Ini buruk, ia tidak rela jika Kris nanti benar-benar menjadi kekasih Krystal. Ia tidak mau gurunya itu bersama teman sekelasnya. Kris dan Krystal bersenang-senang ria sedangkan dirinya bimbang karena perasaan sendiri? Sungguh tidak adil.

"O—oh, em... sepertinya tidak bisa, Krys... aku takut jika Kris benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk mengajar murid lain," ucapnya sambil memasang wajah menyesal. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghilangkan segala kegugupannya.

Air muka Krystal meredup. Bibirnya mengerucut, ia kehilangan harapannya. Namun disisi lain ia senang karena telah mengetahui sesuatu. Akan tetapi sesaat kemudian Krystal mengganti rasa bahagianya. Suara mencicit, "begitukah?"

Melihat kekecewaan teman dekatnya itu membuat Tao sedikit merasa bersalah. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan tak nyaman.

"Tapi setidaknya aku boleh berkenalan dengannya 'kan, Tao?" tanya Krystal penuh harapan. Tangannya ia tangkupkan di depan dada. Bagaimanapun juga, rencananya yang satu ini harus berhasil. "Ya, ya?"

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya berkedip tak beraturan. Kenapa Krystal harus meminta izin padanya? Oh—ya, mungkin agar lebih mudah mendekati Kris jika gurunya itu tahu kalau Krystal adalah teman dekat muridnya. Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau Kris menjadi senang terhadap Krystal? Hm, biarlah. Toh sekali pertemuan tidak begitu berarti. Tao mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, itu tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Setidaknya setelah aku mengambil pesananku, Krys."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Tao!" Krystal kembali cerah, dengan cepat ia merangkul dan mengecup pipi temannya itu. Tao hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatap tajam kearah mereka.

.

"Ini dia." Kedua tangan Tao meletakkan nampan ke atas meja. Ia mengangguk mengerti ketika Krystal mencolek pinggangnya. "Oh ya, Kris—eum, perkenalkan, ini temanku, Krystal," ujarnya sambil mengambil kursi di hadapan Kris.

Kris memberikan tatapan intimidasi kepada Krystal, aura tidak terlalu bersahabat. Namun wanita yang ditatap Kris hanya tersenyum simpul dan duduk di sebelah Tao.

Tao menatap keduanya bergantian, kemudian menghela nafas pasrah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata, "kalian berdua berbincanglah dulu, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Kaki jenjang Tao melangkah menuju pojok restoran. Sementara itu, Krystal menyeringai senang.

.

.

Kedua mata Tao mengamati bayangan pria dengan kantung mata hitam di cermin besar. Pikirannya melayang pada meja yang Kris tempati tadi. Mereka berdua... sedang bercengkrama tanpanya. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa panas membayangkan itu. Ah, sepertinya setelah ini Tao harus memeriksakan jantung dan hatinya ke dokter.

Tao menyalakan keran air, lalu membasuh wajahnya lagi. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin guru dan temannya itu berdekatan atau sampai ketingkat yang lebih tinggi dari itu. Tapi sisi lain memberikan fakta bahwa tidak seharusnya ia merasakan perasaan yang biasa orang sebut cemburu. Tidak, ia tidak cemburu dengan Kris, melainkan malah ia cemburu dengan temannya sendiri.

Tao menyadari, bahwa memang dirinya dan Kris tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa kecuali hubungan guru dan murid. Itu saja. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa mereka berdua adalah... laki-laki. Mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan dari dulu untuk hidup bersama. Itu semakin membuat kalbu Tao kalut, ia benar-benar tidak pantas mencintai gurunya apalagi cemburu pada orang yang dekat dengan gurunya. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin tidak berarti apa-apa? Kevirginannya hanyalah omong kosong? Kris hanya mempermainkannya? Tangan Tao terkepal memikirkan itu.

Lagipula jika memang benar nanti Krystal dan Kris menjadi sepasang kekasih pun ia kalau mengakui mereka berdua itu serasi dan sangat cocok. Kris yang tampan dan Krystal yang cantik, harmonisasi yang begitu sempurna. Membayangkan keduanya bersanding, begitu overwhelming. Kedua huruf awalan nama mereka sama-sama 'K' juga, jodoh mereka.

Helaan nafas terdengar, Tao menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Sepertinya ia memang harus menghapuskan segala perasaannya terhadap Kris. Ia tidak boleh terus memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Krystal sudah banyak membantu dirinya, mungkin ini sudah saatnya ia mengalah, dan memlepaskan Kris ke orang yang lebih pantas darinya. Mulai sekarang, keadaan memaksa Tao mencari kesibukan baru untuk menjadi _task_ utamanya.

Dentum langkah mengiringi keluarnya Tao dari _restroom _restoran.

.

Batin Tao sedikit mencelos ketika melihat Krystal sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Kris. Pemuda _blonde_ itu juga terlihat tengah menyeringai memandang Krystal. Setengah meremehkan, setengahnya lagi memiliki arti lain. Namun buru-buru Tao menghilangkan perasaan itu. Ia meyakinkan pikirannya bahwa ia tidak peduli dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ehm," deham Tao sambil duduk di sebelah Krystal membuat duua pasang mata menatap kearahnya. "Ah... ternyata kau, Tao."

Sedikit banyak Tao mengerti reaksi ini, tetapi sesuai dengan janjinya, ia tidak peduli apa yang disembunyikan mereka darinya. Tao menghiraukan tatapan entah-apa-itu dari Kris. Ia memaksakan senyum candaan, "memangnya kau kira siapa lagi?"

"Hahaha." Krystal tertawa kecil. "Nah, karena Tao sudah kembali, ayo sekarang kita makan!" ucap Krystal kelewat semangat. Teman sebelahnya hanya terkekeh.

.

Sedan Audi milik Kris berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Huang. Kemudian salah satu pintu penumpang terbuka, menampakkan remaja belasan tahun dengan kulit kekuningan bersih. Ia berjalan ke belakang mobil, membuka bagasi dibantu oleh pemuda satunya mengeluarkan beberapa kantung belanjaan. Setelah memberikan seluruh belanjaan, pemuda yang membantu Tao itu kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Tao," ucap Kris melambaikan tangannya dari celah jendela mobil dan mulai meninggalkan tempat asalnya. Tao hanya membalas anggukan kecil dan melambaikan tangannya yang penuh akan kantung. Ia menatap kosong mobil yang mulai menjauh dari cakrawala. Entah harus bersyukur atau tidak, kali ini pikirannya tidak dibaca Kris.

Ia berbohong jika ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak bimbang dengan semua keputusannya.

Tao berbalik badan, masuk ke rumah. Ketika sudah di depan pintu, celah yang awalnya sedikit, semakin terbuka lebar. Tao hanya diam saja ketika melihat ibunya yang membuka pintu tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan salam, ia langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi. Tao mengabaikan panggilan ibunya, ia sedang ingin menenangkan dan meyakinkan diri serta berharap semoga tidak ada yang mengganggunya nanti.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan kamar bernuansa modern dengan kesan cerah karena warna yang digunakan adalah hijau dan biru. Tergiur dengan empuknya sang pulau kapuk, Tao melempar belanjaannya dan langsung menghambur memeluk bantal panjang kesayangannya tanpa melepas sepatu yang melekat pada kakinya. Ia menghirup bau vanila yang menguar dari bantal panjang itu. Bau favoritnya yang membuat Tao begitu tenang. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha merilekskan diri. Ia mengabaikan semua masalah kompleks yang membuatnya kesal. Sedikit ia berharap, dirinya adalah orang dewasa agar semua problema yang menderanya tidak terlalu berefek dan dengan cepat terselesaikan.

Tao memeluk benda empuk itu semakin erat. Rasanya ingin berteriak dan melempar semua barang di dekatnya. Kenapa harus dia yang mengalami perasaan ini? Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Kris yang membuatnya begitu candu? Ia tidak pernah mengalami ini, semua itu hal baru untuknya. Setelah bertemu dengan wajah, senyum, dan tatapan matanya, Tao semakin meragukan keputusannya yang dibuatnya tadi. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus mendahulukan egonya atau harus mengesampingkan rasa posesif itu. Tao mencoba menahan sakit di dadanya. Ia mencintai Kris, ia ingin membuat Kris menjadi miliknya. Tapi biarkanlah kali ini ia lemah, biarkan perasaannya mengalir dahulu.

Deru nafas yang teratur, mengantarkan Tao menuju alam mimpi.

.

Suara pintu kamar terbuka bergema. Sesosok kepala mengintip dari celah yang ia buka. "Tao?"

Wanita itu membuka pintu sepenuhnya. Menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum memandang anak bungsunya yang tertidur dengan posisi tidak wajar. Wanita yang sebagai nyonya rumah itu melangkah mendekat. Ia melepas sepatu yang masih dipakai anaknya, lalu duduk di pinggir kasur tersebut. Tangannya mengelus lembut surai halus hitam Tao, lalu bibir merahmudanya berkata, "Tao, bangun, sayang. Sudah saatnya makan malam."

"Eunghh... nanti saja." Tao menggeliat, memutar posisinya menjadi kearah ibunya. Matanya masih terpejam.

Nyonya Huang menggeleng sambil berdecak. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Tao. "Kalau kau tidak bangun, kakakmu akan menghabiskan semua jatahmu, Tao. Dan, ah, ya, kebetulan makanan hari ini adalah menu favoritmu. Jadi terserah saja kau akan bangun atau tidak." Nyonya Huang berujar seraya bangkit dari kasur Tao. Ia berjalan keluar menuju pintu.

"AH! IYA-IYA! AKU BANGUN!" Tao membuka matanya dan berusaha berdiri. Kepalanya masih berputar, namun ia memaksakan untuk mendekati ibunya. Penglihatannya masih buram, membuatnya tak sengaja ia menabrak wanita di depannya dan—buk! Tao linglung dan terjatuh dalam posisi duduk.

"Aigoo, Tao! Kau memang selalu ceroboh!" Nyonya Huang menghampiri dan membantu Tao yang masih mengusap-usap matanya tidak mengerti. "Perhatikanlah jalanmu sekali-kali."

Tao mengangguk tak peduli, "iya, _Eomma_," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian celananya yang Tao rasa kotor.

Setelah Tao benar-benar berdiri, tak dihiraukannya sang ibu dan langsung pergi begitu saja turun menuju ruang makan di lantai dasar.

"Aish, anak itu benar-benar."

.

Suara dentingan antara piring dengan benda berbahan besi terdengar beradu di ruang makan. Keluarga Huang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara karena memang sang kepala keluarga mengajarkan untuk tidak berbicara selama makanan mereka belum habis.

Sendok dan garpu yang terkelungkup kebawah menandakan selesainya makan malam. Tao mengambil serbet makan lalu membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa-sisa makanan. Tangannya mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya perlahan. Setelah selesai ia terdiam sebentar, memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian Tao menatap ragu ibunya.

Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, sedikit gugup. "_Eomma_..."

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh, salah satu alis Nyonya Huang terangkat, "ya, Tao?"

"Beg—begini, eum... bolehkan aku tidak usah les lagi?"

Seketika itu juga, gerakan Nyonya Huang terhenti. Semua pasang mata yang ada; maid kebetulan lewat, ayahnya dan kakaknya di ruangan itu tertuju pada Tao.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta itu, nak?"

Tao tidak bisa terus-terusan menatap ibunya, gugup. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat. "Y—yah, aku rasa nilaiku sudah bagus akhir-akhir ini, dan—eum, aku bisa meng_handle_ semua kesulitan belajarku. Jadi... buat apa guru les?"

Ibunya merengut. "Apa maksudmu? Ibu tidak bisa melepasmu begitu saja, setidaknya sampai kau lulus. Tidak ada jaminan kau bisa mengontrol semua pelajaranmu."

"Ta—tapi, _Eomma_—"

"_No more buts_!" potong Nyonya Huang. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "memangnya ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ada masalah dengan Kris?"

Tao tersentak. "Em, ti...tidak ada, _Eomma_."

Ayahnya memberikan tatapan menyelidik namun tetap dalam pose elegannya secara tidak langsung. Tao merasa seperti sebuah tombak menusuknya tajam, itu membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Benarkah? Ibu rasa ada sesuatu hal yang menganggumu, sehingga kau meminta lesmu berhenti. Tidak usah sungkan, kau bisa cerita ke ibu kapan saja, nak." Ibunya tersenyum menatap Tao yang semakin menunduk dalam.

Tao benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak dari ibunya.

"Emh, baiklah. Aku selesai." Badan Tao bangkit dari duduk. Kedua kaki panjangnya melangkah cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Tiga anggota keluarganya hanya menatap Tao diam.

Tepat setelah Tao sudah tak terlihat oleh mata mereka, Tuan Huang membuka suara dengan suara pelan, "apakah perlu kita beri tahu sekarang?"

"Tidak, aku ingin tahu ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka." Nyonya Huang menggeleng. Ia menatap mantap suaminya. "Ini harus berhasil, _yeobo_."

.

Bam!

Pintu kamar Tao tutup dengan tenaga yang tidak lemah. Kenapa ibunya begitu keras kepala sih? Tangan Tao terkepal erat. Kalau lesnya tetap berjalan, ia akan terus bertemu dengan Kris. Bagaimana caranya jika ia menghapus rasanya jika bertatap muka terus-terusan? Jika memang nanti lesnya terhenti, ia sudah pasti akan tenang. Itu cuma satu-satunya cara mereka bertemu. Dan sekarang, ia akan sulit menghilangkan perasaannya.

Tao membuka pintu kamar mandi, mungkin sedikit bershower membuat pikirannya fresh untuk sesaat.

.

.

Keesokan hari, pukul setengah tiga siang, bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, ini saatnya para siswa SM High School pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Beberapa murid bersorak dan menghambur keluar setelah sang guru pergi dari kelas mereka.

Sedangkan anak terakhir dari keluarga Huang masih merapikan buku-bukunya. Entah mengapa hari ini ia sangat malas untuk berada di rumah. Ia baru saja teringat kalau hari ini adalah jadwal lesnya. Itu membuatnya begitu malas pulang ke rumah.

Tak sengaja mata panda Tao melihat figur sahabatnya dari luar jendela, Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil tasnya dan menghampiri pemuda bermata sipit tersebut.

"Baekki!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh, "ada apa, Tao?"

"Eum, bisa hari ini aku main di rumahmu?" tanya Tao sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu. Mendengar pertanyaan Tao, Baekhyun terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja! Kebetulan hari ini aku hanya sendirian di rumah."

Tangan Tao mengisyaratkan high-five. Lalu ia berkata, "baiklah, naik apa kita nanti?"

.

Kedua sahabat itu—Tao dan Baekhyun—bermain dengan seru. Dari mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama, bercerta tentang hari mereka, bermain video games, menari dan menyanyi, hingga memasak bersama. Untung saja ada maid Baekhyun yang siap membantu membersihkan hasil karya mereka nanti.

Tak disangka sampai Tao bersenang-senang sampai lupa waktu, melewati pukul tujuh. Di pastikan di luar sana gelap sekali.

Setelah Tao berberes, ia pamit kepada Baekhyun yang masih merengek memintanya menginap agar menemaninya hingga orang tuanya pulang esok hari. Ia memeluk teman yang sudah dekat dengannya itu agar berhenti cemberut lalu melangkah keluar dari rumah Baekhyun.

Tao berjalan bersama beberapa orang, sesekali ia menghindari orang yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Seoul memang tidak pernah sepi saat malam hari. Setelah sampai di halte bus, Tao duduk manis menunggu mobil angkutan terakhir yang akan mengantarnya sampai depan komplek nanti. Jika ada pertanyaan mengapa ia tidak meminta kakaknya atau pelayan laki-laki untuk menjemputnya saja? Karena ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan ibunya. Ah—ya, ibunya! Ia lupa memberi tahu ibunya kalau ia mampir sebentar di rumah Baekhyun tadi. Tao buru-buru merogoh _smartphone_nya, lalu mengaktifkannya, ia lupa untuk menyalakan benda kecil nan canggih itu tadi di rumah Baekhyun.

Mari kita lihat isinya. Oh, bagus, pemberitahuan pesan dan telepon masuk banyak sekali. Kebanyakan dari ibunya dan satu dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Wah, sepertinya sang ibu benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Namun Tao menghiraukan itu semua, sekarang yang terpenting ia ingin segera sampai rumah, mandi dan tidur. Dan semoga saja sang _Home Tutor_ sudah menyerah dan tidak ada di rumahnya.

Tao langsung berdiri ketika bus yang ia tunggu datang. Kakinya melangkah bersama penumpang lain memasuki mobil panjang itu. Dirasa para penumpang sudah naik semua, supir bus mulai menjalankan roda-roda mesin.

Dalam kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu kota Seoul, beriringan dengan menarinya sang ranting-ranting pohon, dibubuhi ramainya orang menembus daya energi, tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengintai mereka dari kejauhan. Pemuda di dalamnya melirih, "anak itu..."

.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju rumahnya, pergerakan Tao terhenti. Ia menghela nafas dan mencoba menguatkan dirinya jika benar-benar bertemu dengan ibunya. Tangan Tao membuka perlahan salah satu pintu besar rumah. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap melewati ruang tamunya. Ia hampir saja menghela nafas lega saat sebuah suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya terdengar.

"Tao! Darimana saja kau?"

Uh-oh

"Habis mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah teman," ujarnya singkat sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi _Eomma_?" Langkah sepatu Nyonya Huang yang diterima gendang telinganya semakin cepat. "Aku lupa. _Mianhae, Eomma_..." Tao buru-buru menghilang pergi menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang disiapkan ibunya.

"Huang Zi Tao!"

.

Sesampai di kamar, ia mengunci pintu dan meloncatkan diri menuju _king size bed_ miliknya. Sedikit bersyukur karena ternyata guru lesnya tidak ada di kamar. Namun kemudian Tao bangkit lagi dari acara tidur-tidurannya, mengambil pakaian dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Badannya terasa lengket sekali.

Sepuluh menit sudah terlewat, Tao keluar dengan piyama panjang bermotif pandanya. Kakinya bergerak mendekati meja belajarnya lalu mulai membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia masih harus tetap sekolah besok, tentu saja.

Dirasanya cukup, Tao kembali pada tempat tidur kesayangannya. Ia menaiki benda empuk itu dan memeluknya erat. Sebelum itu, Tao sudah menarik _bedcover_ tebalnya. AC di kamar cukup dingin malam ini. Tao berdoa dulu, lalu mulai memejamkan mata. Tak lama, dengkuran halus terdengar dari gundukan besar di tengah kasur, menandakan remaja asal Qingdao itu terlelap damai.

.

.

Hari ini Tao sekolah seperti biasa, namun sebenarnya hari ini merupakan jadwal pertemuan kedua dengan Kris yang artinya ia harus mencari alasan lain untuk tidak bertemu Kris nanti.

Memang benar, ia mulai menghindari gurunya itu dengan tidak menghadiri lesnya. Ia tahu ia akan dimarahi ibunya atau menimbulkan kecurigaan pada keluarganya dan terutama pada Kris. Tapi biarlah. Pasti mereka mengerti karena di bulan-bulan seperti sekarang ini guru-guru akan memberi banyak tugas, dan salah satunya adalah tugas kelompok; tugas yang dikerjakan bersama-sama dengan karakter berbeda. Tao rasa itu cukup membuat mereka diam. Setelah itu terserah mereka mau berspekulasi apa.

Padahal belum cukup dua hari lalu ia terbebas dari tekanan. Esok paginya setelah ia main bersama Baekhyun hingga malam, Tao di interogasi habis-habisan oleh sang ibu. Untungnya Tao mempunyai bukti karena dia benar-benar mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di rumah Baekhyun sehingga terbebas dari hukuman-kurungan-kamar-seminggu khas Nyonya Huang. Namun sekarang, takdir memaksanya bertemu lagi hari dimana akan bertemu si penyebab masalah.

"Ayo, semangat Huang Zi Tao!" batin Tao menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia membuang nafas keras, lalu berusaha tersenyum. Ia tidak boleh terus tenggelam dalam perasaan galau ini.

Tangan Tao menarik semua buku-bukunya di laci. Ketika buku terakhir ia ambil, tak sengaja suatu benda jatuh ke lantai. Alis Tao tidak sejajar lagi, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa benda yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kelasnya.

Sepucuk surat?

Kedua keping coklat Tao memindai setiap inchi surat di tangannya. Surat itu biasa saja, berukuran layaknya surat pribadi biasa. Oh, tak sengaja mata Tao menangkap warna merah tua yang mencolok, yaitu merupakan warna dari sebuah stiker hati kecil menempel pada bagian perpotongan penutup surat.

Hm. Sedikit banyak Tao mengerti apa maksud surat yang dipegangnya sekarang. Ia tersenyum simpul membayangkan siapa orang yang mengirimkan selembar kertas_ cheesy_ ini untuknya.

Daripada penasaran, lebih baik dibuka saja 'kan?

Kedua bola mata Tao bergerak dari kiri ke kanan membaca kata per kata hingga membentuk suatu kalimat di selembar kertas. Sang pengirim memintanya untuk datang selesai pelajaran terkahir di kebun belakang sekolah. Pupil matanya tak berdiam di tempat—mencari nama pengirimnya. Sayang sekali walaupun sudah membolak-balikkan kertas itu tidak ada kata yang menunjukkan nama sang pengirim. Kalau dilihat dari gaya tulisannya sih, sangat rapi dan condong bulat-bulat, sepertinya perempuan.

Tao memasukkan surat itu lalu mulai memakai tas Gucci yang dibelinya kemarin dan berjalan menuju area belakang dari sekolahnya. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mendatangi perempuan yang mengirimkan surat ini, ya, tidak?

Kakinya terus melangkah melewati lorong sekolah yang masih penuh akan siswa-siswi SM, dan berhenti tepat di tengah kebun belakang sekolahnya. Terlihat olehnya ada seorang perempuan yang lebih pendek darinya dengan rambut hitam sepunggung menghadap ke pohon, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat wajah perempuan itu.

Tao berdeham sedikit, lalu berkata, "ehm, _annyeong_, apakah kau yang mengirim surat ini?" Salah satu tangan Tao mengeluarkan surat yang dimaksud dari kantongnya.

Punggung perempuan di depannya sedikit bergetar, ia membalikkan badan perlahan, membuat Tao semakin antusias.

Betapa kagetnya Tao saat dapat melihat wajah sang wanita secara jelas. Manis sekali! Ia merasa bahagia memiliki penggemar seimut dia.

Tao mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan perempuan yang terlihat lebih muda darinya ini. Ia melirik _name tag_ yang menempel pada kemeja perempuan itu, Lee Jieun.

"Tao..." lirih Jieun. Tao merasa kagum pada perempuan ini, sudah manis, lembut pula suaranya. "Ya, Jieun?"

"A—ah, panggil aku IU saja, Tao." Lelaki yang dimaksud sedikit kaget karena perempuan itu mengetahui namanya, tapi sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk, "baiklah, IU. Ada apa memanggilku kesini?"

IU semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Jari-jari tangannya mempermainkan ujung kemeja sekolah yang dikeluarkannya. Kebiasaan ketika gugup. "Mung—mungkin ini pertama kalinya Tao bertemu denganku, tapi sebaliknya untukku, aku sering sekali bertemu denganmu tanpa disadari."

IU berusaha menarik nafas dahulu, menghilangkan perasaan _nervous_nya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai menyukai Tao sejak pertama kali aku tidak sengaja melihatmu."

Senyum terkembang di bibir Tao, memang sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Namun ia tetap diam, memilih lanjut mendengarkan perkataan Jieun.

"Jadi kumohon... maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" pinta IU dengan mata berkilaunya menatap Tao.

Tao terdiam. Ia baru saja bertemu dengannya, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun ke Jieun. Apakah perlu ia terima?

"Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba sekali... tapi kumohon..."

Tao merasa tidak tega melihat IU memohon-mohon padanya. Ia merasa tidak enak. Sudahlah, tak apa menerimanya. Siapa tahu nanti ia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan IU.

Tao tersenyum, tangannya tergerak menepuk kepala IU yang menunduk lagi. "Baiklah, IU, ayo kita berkencan! Mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan sebutan _oppa_, ya."

Mulut IU sedikit terbuka melihat Tao yang begitu cepat menerimanya dan langsung mengajaknya berkencan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengerti dan tertawa menerima uluran tangan Tao. Ia benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Wajahnya memerah ketika tangannya di genggam erat oleh pacar barunya itu.

Dalam semua keramaian hiruk pikuk kegembiraan, ada sedikit yang menganjal dalam hati pemuda Huang itu. Mungkin memang ini caranya ia melupakan Kris.

.

.

**To be Continued or End?**

**A/N: **Annyeong! Maaf ini ngaret beberapa hari, -_-. Saya bener-bener sibuk dng kegiatan di sekolah-_- pertama-tama, saya berterima kasih buat yang sudah fav, alert review chapter-chapter kemaren, happy 100th review!

Ngeliat review para readers... saya ngerti kok, taoris shipper pada pervert semua, wkwk. Saya senang karena ada readers yang mengoreksi saya kemaren :D dan semua pertanyaan readers bukan anon saya jwb lewat PM (y) Maaf sedikit aneh karena belum di beta bener-bener o.o"

Here it is: **Dragonsister'91line**: justru saya lho yang berterima kasih, hehe. Semoga suka ya!, **Guest**: terima kasih guest-san~, **noeby**: ahaha iya kris memang keren, tao memang polos dan dio memang imut3 btw, makasih ya!, **rha0108**: iya terima kasih chingu~, **CrayonThat XX**: wah kenapa ganti nama? Mau dong boneka naganya, wkwk. Iya ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka ya, **TAO bbuingbbuing**: mian gabisa apdet cepet ;_; alhamdulillah suka deh ya~, **Rio**: ciyus ensinya hot? o.0a pasti rio-san bisa! Sepertinya kyk gitu, blm ada rencana buat baekyeol u,u semoga suka ya, **Guest**: terima kasih! Semoga suka ya~, **Yui jaema**: iya aku berusaha mau buat ensi terus-terusan! Wkwk. Ini sdh lanjut semoga suka ya~, **gembul**: mian ini lbh sedikit pendek dari kemaren.. u,u, **vkey**: waaa /nari/ makasih ya!, **Guest**: yup! Guest-san benar. Itu memang sdh saya cantumin kan? Wkwk. Iya mereka cucok banget! Semoga suka ya, **Jaylyn Rui**: iya haha, semoga suka ya!, **HungryBirds**: iya Kris memang aneh /digeplak naga/ makasih ya3, **Choi Sooyeon**: ehehe:3 iya sdh lanjut, maaf aneh-_-a, **KRISTAO**: terima kasih! Semoga suka~, **ahehe**: iya duh kpn tao beneran bilang gitu ke kris doh. wkwk, **KaiDo Aegya**: miaan gabisa cepet ;_; duh kalo ensi tunggu aja deh ya, gayakin-_- btw, makasih yaa, **Guest:** taoris emang keren! Ini sudh lanjut, silahkan menikmati :3, **Vanesha Hunhan**: kipasin nih yaa, wkwk. Iya taonya tsundere-_- makasih3

Last, saya minta maaf jika banyak kekurangan dan mengecewakan para readers. Saya butuh komentar, saran, dan kritik kalian semua.

Thanks to:

Nezta, diyayee, meilina. putri. 79, lovelythehun, nannaa, Yui jaema, TAO bbuingbbuing, Joy'ers312, Scarlet Azur4sky, Numpangbaca, Bubble Sehun, kyoko sato, Silverlightea, nurvibrigityana, Mulov, Jin Ki Tao, Dragon4Panda, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Im Jinah, Dragonsister'91line, LiuGe'Fanboy, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, wkyjtaoris ALL, Miss Kui Jeong sshi, AmaterasuUchih1, Ade aisu, fifian160, G-KRIS, desi2121, WhiteCat Shii, trilililili, Qhia503, JennyChan, Rio, EXO Fujoshi, vkey, HungryBirds, Choujiro21, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF, Yooooona, Minnie Seongmin, KaiDo Ship Fanboy, Woo jihye, song min ah, lee gyuraaa, Guest, Shin SeungGi huahuachi, peacocktao, Vanesha Hunhan, PrinceTae, KaiDo Aegya, ahehe, KRISTAO, Choi Sooyeon, animusic81, Jaylyn Rui, gembul, choi shi zu, MOMOcanCHAN, Rio, reaRelf , bebe fujo, CrayonThat XX, rha0108, noeby, Zhii, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, miszshanty05, kim hyobin,

**And, you!**

Jakarta, 16 November 2012

eLizxie Aire


	5. Chapter 5

"_Oppa_, bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar di sana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan kecil di pojok pertigaan jalan yang mereka lewati sekarang. Tubuh Tao sedikit menegang melihat nama yang tertera di papan reklame milik café yang dimaksud. Memori lalu yang hampir terkunci rapat kembali berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

...O...

**Home Tutor**

**Kris & Tao YAOI fanfiction**

_Rated M_

Romansu and Drama

_I do not own anything except the story_

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, tidak ada hubungan dengan kehidupan yang sebenarnya

Plot cerita ini **bukan** sepenuhnya punya saya, melainkan saya me_remake_ dan menambah sedikit dari salah satu manga yaoi yang berjudul 'Home Tutor' oleh Yuu Moegi

**Warning: YAOI, BoysLove, Alternative Universe, Typo, EyD, bahasa non-baku, etc.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read! **

...O...

Dari jalan-jalan, tempat bermain, hingga makan di pinggir kota. Mereka berdua—Tao dan pacar barunya—sekedar mengistirahatkan persendian mereka di sebuah café mungil yang cukup terkenal daerah tersebut. Langit biru begitu cerah mewakili perasaan salah satu gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun, Jieun—atau sering dipanggil IU oleh temannya, bersenandung kecil mengamati sosok pujaan yang baru saja menjadi miliknya. Tidak pernah ada bayangan dibenaknya jika ia benar-benar menjadi gadis milik anak bungsu keluarga Huang seorang. _Like a dream_. Jieun rasa dirinya perlu berterima kasih kepada sahabatnya yang telah mendukungnya habis-habisan dari belakang. Bibir mungilnya merekah, ia tertawa kecil mengingat di masa-masa ia sering menguntit lelaki di hadapannya kini.

Sedangkan laki-laki berkantung mata mirip panda kelahiran Qingdao itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya sedikit risih jika ditatap terus-terusan, namun Tao berusaha mengabaikan perasaan kesalnya dengan menikmati jus alpukat yang baru saja datang. Tatapannya sengaja ia alihkan keluar, memandang orang-orang yang terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Suasana café ini mengingatkannya kejadian tempo hari, dimana ia kembali _dilecehkan_ oleh gurunya. Oh—kenapa ia malah mengingat orang sialan itu sekarang? Bukankah kini saatnya ia bersenang-senang?

Oh, ya. Bersenang-senang. Kau tahu? _Having fun_.

Bisa dibilang, mungkin yang _having fun_ hanya Jieun saja, tidak dengan Tao. Walaupun perempuan itu masih malu-malu, tapi dirinya cukup berani mengajak Tao berkeliling ke sana-kemari menikmati tempat favoritnya. _Favorit_ baginya, sih.

Tao bingung, kalau teman atau keluarganya mengajak Tao berkeliling tempat-tempat baru seperti ini biasanya ia_ excited_ dan bersemangat sekali. Ia baru akan pulang kalau semua teman-temannya pulang, sengaja meninggalkannya. Ia memang paling tidak suka pulang seorang diri—apalagi di tempat yang baru ia kenal.

Menghela nafas. Pikirannya kembali melayang. Kenapa debaran yang ia harapkan tak kunjung muncul juga? Ia pun diam saja saat tangannya ditarik masuk ke dalam café yang saat ini sedang tidak ingin ia masuki dulu. Ia tidak mau menghancurkan _mood_ perempuan di hadapannya kini, sudah cukup _mood_nya saja yang hancur.

Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata gadis berwajah imut itu tahu seluk-beluk daerah ini juga, ya, sama seperti... orang _blonde_ itu.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi. Tao berusaha menghapus pikirannya yang menyangkut Kris. Ia kembali meneguk cairan kental hijau manis dari gelasnya. Kemudian kedua mata Tao teralihkan menatap IU. Menyadari bahwa gadis yang sepantaran dengannya itu masih lekat menatap rupa tubuhnya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu... sejak kapan kau menyukaiku, IU?"

Tubuh IU memberi reaksi sesaat. Kepalanya lagi-lagi menunduk, jemari lentiknya bergerak-gerak gelisah, memainkan kembali ujung kemeja khusus wanitanya.

"Eum... anu, saat... _oppa_ menolong kucing di depan sekolah beberapa bulan lalu... "

Tao tertegun.

Menolong kucing? Kenapa harus saat menolong kucing? Memorinya berputar kembali. Ah, kalau tidak salah ingat... tiga bulan lalu ia memang menemukan kucing yang terlantar di depan gerbang sekolah. Walapun setelah beberapa hari ia rawat, Tao melepaskan kucing yang sudah mulai membaik itu ke alam liar lagi, sih. Tao tidak kuat merawatnya. Ia tidak mau kucing itu menderita karena Tao salah cara mengasuhnya.

Tao kembali berusaha memuaskan rasa penasarannya. "Lalu, kenapa kau memilihku? Kau tahu di sekolah kita laki-laki bukan hanya aku saja. Yang baik hati pun juga bukan hanya aku saja," ucap Tao dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

IU mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi cerah. Seperti rasa gugup yang begitu melanda menghilang entah kemana.

"Itu karena saat _oppa_ menyelamatkan kucing itu, _oppa _terlihat seperti pahlawan sekali. _Neomu joahaeyo_! Laki-laki yang berjiwa pahlawan memang selalu menjadi idolaku setiaaap saat. Bahkan aku mengambil Li untuk aku pelihara dirumah sekarang, untuk selalu mengingatkanku betapa baiknya _oppa_ saat itu," ujarnya menggebu-gebu.

Tao tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi IU yang lebih bersemangat. IU adalah fans beratnya, itu fakta, pikir Tao. Wanita berwajah boneka itu bahkan mengambil kucing pungutan Tao sampai-sampai bersusah ria berpikir memberikan nama untuknya.

Gadis yang ditatapnya langsung tersadar akan sikapnya dan buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia tidak kuat memandang kedua keping coklat tajam dengan kantung mata itu terus-terusan. Pupil hitamnya seakan menyeret IU kedalam pesona uniknya tersendiri. Warna kelam yang selalu membuat rona kemerahan menjalari pipi porselennya terus-menerus.

"Kau itu... lucu ya," ucap Tao sambil memandang tingkah gadis di hadapannya. IU semakin menunduk dalam, tangannya meremas roknya, menahan rasa yang membuncah di ulu hatinya.

"Hahaha. Sudah, jangan malu-malu seperti itu. Kita makan saja dulu sekarang." Tao masih tersenyum sambil mendekatkan piringnya. Tangannya mulai memotong-motong daging roti tebal khas pizza dan memasukkan potongan kecil kedalam mulutnya.

IU mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti gerak-gerik Tao dalam diam.

.

.

"...di luar langit mulai gelap, sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang." Tao berkata setelah beberapa lama obrolan mereka terhenti. Lukisan alam di luar memang sudah berganti warna tersier. Mendorong Tao agar segera kembali ke rumahnya sebelum mereka benar-benar kehilangan cahayanya.

Topik pembahasan mereka sering tersendat saat berbincang tadi, Tao memaklumi itu. IU masih sering canggung berbicara dengannya—masih sungkan, mungkin. Ia harap untuk ke depannya perempuan itu tidak lagi merasa asing dengan Tao. Pacaran kok segan-segan _banget_, sih?

Menyudahi minumannya, akhirnya gadis berambut hitam itu mengikuti arah pandang Tao ke luar sana, melihat langit yang menggelap. Ia berkata, "ah, sepertinya kita memang harus segera pulang, _oppa_. Baiklah, aku pamit dulu, terima kasih untuk hari ini, ya." IU sempatkan untuk tersenyum sambil memandang Tao walaupun hanya sesaat, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya di meja.

Namun Tao menahan tangan IU cepat, mengembalikan uang yang tadi diletakkan di meja. "Tidak usah, biar aku saja. Lagipula, kita akan pulang sama-sama."

Kepalanya yang sedikit berjengit menunjukkan kalau ia kaget. "Eh? Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu,_ oppa_?"

Tao melengkungkan bibirnya hingga membentuk senyuman dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, setahuku itu rutinitas seseorang yang sedang berkencan 'kan?"

Kembali, pipi IU memerah. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dan mengangguk lemah. Kepolosan Tao malah membuatnya semakin melayang. Kakinya pun mengikuti langkah Tao keluar café.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersampingan dengan jarak tidak terlalu dekat dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Mungkin masih canggung. Tao menatap lurus kedepan, sedangkan IU lebih memilih menatap aspal yang baginya lebih menarik sekarang. Atmosfer di sekitarnya terasa begitu berat dan _awkward_, entah mengapa.

Setelah beberapa belokan dan tanjakan, di depan rumah yang cukup luas dengan pagar putih, IU berkata, "_oppa_, di sini rumahku. Terima kasih, ya, sudah mengantar." IU membungkukkan badannya dan langsung membuka pagar rumah depannya.

"Oh, ya. Sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa, IU." Tao melambaikan tangannya tersenyum. Kemudian badannya berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan rumah IU. Tapi kemudian langkah Tao terhenti. Tangannya ditahan oleh IU.

"_Oppa_, eum, anu..." Pemuda di hadapannya menatapnya bingung. IU mendekat, lalu mengecup pipi Tao. Dia berbisik, "_saranghaeyo_." Lalu buru-buru menunduk dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tao terpaku sesaat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan lengkungan tipis dan mulai lanjut melangkah pergi.

Perempuan itu... lucu ya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka.

.

Lampu-lampu jalan menerangi hamparan aspal hitam memenuhi bumi. Binatang-binatang malam sudah mulai menampakkan tubuhnya yang mungil. Beberapa pasang sayap berputar-putar di bawah kuning cahaya malam. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte bis, Tao merasa sedikit was-was. Hari yang sudah gelap, ditambah IU tinggal di perumahan yang cukup sepi, membuatnya harus melewati jalan besar yang hanya ditemani lampu-lampu jalan itu sendirian. Berkali-kali ia menoleh ke belakang untuk sekedar mengecek apakah ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Jika boleh jujur, sedari ia melangkah pergi dari pekarangan rumah IU, Tao merasa seseorang sedang mengamatinya dari jauh.

Dalam hati ia merutuki kebiasaannya yang memang suka paranoid. Sangat tidak tepat waktu penyakit paranoidnya untuk kambuh saat ini.

Tao menarik nafas dalam; berusaha menghilangkan segala ketakutannya. Langkah kakinya ia percepat. Ia ingin segera pulang dan menikmati rendaman air hangat, entah mengapa perasaannya sedikit tidak enak. Eh, iya. Hari ini 'kan, Kris mengajar di rumah. Mungkin lebih baik ia kabur ke tempat Baekhyun lagi.

Bibir _curvy_ Tao bersenandung kecil, memecah kesunyian yang begitu menjerat suasana sekitarnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian melodi lugunya hilang. Wajahnya memucat. Salahkan sifat buta arahnya. Daerah sekitar sini asing. Sialnya, ia lupa dimana sang halte bis tadi berada.

Kedua mata Tao memindai setiap sudut jalan di hadapannya, berusaha mengingat-ngingat dari sebelah mana ia datang. Tidak bisa, ke empat arah jalan ini sama sekali tidak memberi petunjuk yang berguna. Pikirannya benar-benar _blank_.

Uh-oh. Bagaimana?

Tap... tap...

Tao terperanjat. Ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tidak-tidak. Ini buruk! Bagaimana kalau itu penculik? Ia ingin melihat ke belakang, tapi tidak berani. Namun Tao mencoba membuktikan dugaannya. Ia melangkahkan sedikit menjauh dari lampu penerang jalan. Dan... betul, orang di belakangnya tersebut juga melangkah mengikutinya.

Oh, bagus sekali. Ia benar-benar kualat dengan ibunya. Buru-buru Tao mempercepat jalannya, sembarang memilih salah satu jalan di hadapannya. Bergerak terus-menerus dan masuk-masuk ke jalan kecil nan membingungkan mungkin memperkecil kemungkinan ia ditangkap. Kesasar atau tidaknya itu urusan belakang. Yang terpenting sekarang Tao harus menyelamatkan diri dari om-om _coret_mesum_coret_ yang akan menangkapnya.

Tubuh ramping Tao memasuki salah satu gang kecil nan gelap. Ia memberanikan diri melirik dari sudut matanya ke belakang, melihat orang tersebut. Tao tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena cahaya yang ada tidak terlalu mencukupi. Namun orang itu terlihat berjalan sangat tenang dan pelan, dari gerak-geriknya dapat diketahui orang tersebut sedang mengincar sesuatu. Perlahan tapi pasti, layaknya macan menunggu mangsanya lengah agar mudah diterjang. Siapa lagi yang bertindak seperti itu kalau bukan orang jahat?

Langkahnya yang cepat, bergerak semakin cepat dan cepat hingga terlihat seperti berlari. Belok ke kanan, lari lurus, lalu belok ke kiri. Ia hiraukan tetesan air asin yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Tak sengaja ujung matanya menyadari tumpukan kardus besar di sebelah gang yang ia masuki. Secepat kilat, Tao menarik badannya bersembunyi di antara kardus-kardus lapuk yang tersusun rapi tersebut.

Tep... tep... tep...

Tao takut. Nafasnya ia tahan, tangannya menekan dadanya erat. Takut sekali.

Ia tidak berani menatap orang tak dikenal itu lewat, tidak cukup mental kalau-kalau orang tersebut tahu kalau ia bersembunyi di sini dan akhirnya _bad ending_.

"Selamatkan aku, Ibu. Maafkan anakmu ini yang selalu membuatmu marah. Aku janji lain kali aku tidak akan nakal lagi. Kumohon tolong hapuskan semua kutukanmu pada anakmu ini," doa Tao tanpa suara.

Setelah beberapa menit ia menutup mata menanti apa yang akan terjadi dan mengintip dari sela-sela poninya, Tao baru bisa bernafas dengan lega. _Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi._

_Fortunately_, orang yang ia anggap penculik tetap berjalan melewati kardus-kardus penghalang tubuhnya, tidak menghiraukan tumpukan kardus tua lapuknya. Mungkin ia mengira Tao sudah jauh berlari.

Mata Tao kembali mengamati sekitarnya, dan mulai bangkit meninggalkan tempatnya bersembunyi itu tanpa suara. Ia merasa sang penculik sudah kehilangan jejaknya sekarang. Buktinya ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Tao yang bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kotak rapuh yang teronggok dengan indahnya. Tao menghela nafas lega dan menurunkan sedikit kewaspadaannya. Sekarang, tinggal waktunya keluar dari sini. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Tao melangkah berjinjit mencari jalan keluar dari gang pengap tempatnya melarikan diri.

Greb!

"AKH—"

Kedua mata Tao yang awalnya membulat, perlahan menutup. Kain yang menyumpal mulutnya agar tidak berteriak, memiliki aroma yang menusuk hidung membuat semua syarafnya mengendur. Ia tidak bisa memberontak. Ia tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang melihat siapa yang membekapnya. Ilmu bela diri yang sempat ia pelajari pun seakan-akan tidak berguna. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas sekarang, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja tak mampu. Hal kecil terakhir yang Tao ingat sebelum gelap benar-benar menggandrunginya, tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan layaknya burung bebas terbang ke angkasa.

.

"Eunghh..." Tao melenguh, ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dengan tidak nyaman karena udara di kulitnya terasa begitu dingin. Akh, kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Entah apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Mata Tao berkedip sesekali, menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Angin berhembus lembut, membuatnya merinding. Sepertinya masih pagi sekali. Ketika tangannya ingin merapatkan kemeja yang dipakainya, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Kemana kemeja sekolahnya? Pantas saja ia kedinginan, tidak ada sehelai kain pun yang melapisi tubuh atasnya. Tao mengedarkan pandangan, mencari kemana pakaiannya. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ini... kamar siapa? Anak bungsu Huang itu mencoba mengingat mengapa kamar yang ia tempati sekarang begitu berbeda dengan kamar biasa miliknya.

Treeek

Ketika tangan Tao ingin meraih kepalanya yang pusing seraya bangkit, terdengar dari bawah tempat tidur suara benda berderik. Apalagi itu? Sesaat kemudian Tao mengabaikan suara itu. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tidak memakai baju, tidur di kamar asing.

Eum...

"AH!"

Apakah Tao mengajak tidur seseorang semalam? Kalau iya, mengapa ia tidak ingat kejadiannya? Ia 'kan masih polos, tidak mungkin, ah. Oh, apa karena ia mabuk? Gara-gara itukah kepalanya terasa begitu pusing?

Aneh.

Namun jika itu semua benar, Ibunya akan marah besar jika nanti melihat apa yang anak bungsunya lakukan. Apa yang akan dilakukan Ibunya? Menyita semua gamenya 'kah? Melarangnya keluar rumah selama seminggu penuh? Oh, bagaimana jika_ Eomma_ berniat untuk mecopot seluruh ruas tulangnya satu-persatu dengan penuh perasaan?

Ah, sudahlah. Tao tidak kuat berpikir, kepalanya malah terasa seperti ingin meledak. Bisa saja semua spekulasinya itu salah. Sekarang ia perlu menghentikan godam transparan yang terus-terusan menghantam kepalanya. Siapa tahu di kamar mandi ruangan mewah namun tidak dikenal ini ada obat sakit kepala.

Tao menggerakkan kedua kaki ke bawah tempat tidur, ingin berjalan menuju ruangan kecil di pojokan. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia berhenti. Kakinya tertahan. Ada benda besi bertautan yang mengunci kakinya agar tidak bergerak. Dengan kata lain, kedua kakinya di rantai.

Seiring dengan terbukanya mulut Tao, otaknya mulai mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Ia diculik!

Seketika itu juga jantung Tao berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Otaknya yang masih kesakitan ia paksakan untuk mencari jalan keluar. Ia harus segera keluar dari sini! Tao berusaha melepaskan kunci rantai yang mengikat kakinya. Tidak bisa. Ia coba sekali lagi namun tetap saja tidak memberikan pengaruh sedikit pun.

Tao terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jalan lain. Tak lama, hidung mancungnya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Mulutnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan kata-kata, "AAAH! SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKU!"

Wajah Tao memerah, baru kali ini ia berteriak sekencang itu. Ditunggunya beberapa detik untuk menemukan jawaban, nihil. Tidak ada gedoran jendela atau gerakan tak menentu pintu di kamar ini karena dibuka paksa. Tidak ada juga suara sahutan dari permintaan tolongnya. Ketakutan semakin menyelimuti kalbu Tao. Kalau tidak ada yang membantunya, bagaimana ia keluar dari tempat ini?

Tao merogoh kantung celananya, mencari _smartphone_ miliknya. Ia bisa menghubungi Ibunya dan meminta tolong menyelamatkannya sekarang. Oh, itu kalau _smartphone_nya masih ada. Degup jantung Tao semakin cepat beradu saat mengetahui kantung celananya rata. Bagaimana caranya ia menghubungi orang kalau ponselnya saja tidak ada?

Tangan Tao kembali menarik paksa rantai yang melekat pada kakinya. Saking kerasnya hingga tangan dan kakinya memerah. Tao menghela nafas keras, percuma saja usahanya membuka kekangan besi di kakinya. Bentuknya terlalu tebal dan mengunci erat pada salah satu tangkai di ujung tempat tidur. Sekeras apapun ia menarik, rantai itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Tao semakin takut, takut akan apa yang terjadi nanti. Berbagai kemungkinan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak pernah bisa pulang? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakaknya lagi? Tao menunduk dalam.

Teman-temannya... bagaimana juga kalau ia tidak bisa bermain dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lagi? Bagaimana kalau Tao tidak bisa diajari lagi oleh Kris? Rasa sesak kembali memenuhi dada Tao. Ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan manusia _ganteng_ itu untuk terakhir kali. Orang yang begitu menyita perhatiannya bahkan saat ia berduaan dengan Jieun. Sedikit banyak Tao menyesal kenapa dia tidak mengikuti jadwal lesnya tadi, bukannya malah keluyuran bersama perempuan.

Mungkin kalau ia menuruti perkataan _Eomma_nya, sekarang Tao sudah tidur pulas di pulau kapuk tercintanya dan tidak harus panik seperti ini.

Tidak lama, suara ketukan pantofel dengan lantai kayu terdengar menggema mendekatinya, membuat lamunan Tao buyar. Tubuhnya menegang. Apakah itu penculiknya? Buru-buru tangan Tao menggapai sprei kasur yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya untuk menutupi tubuh atasnya yang terekspos jelas.

Cklek

Sesosok kepala muncul dari celah kecil pintu yang terbuka. Setiap helaiannya dipayungi oleh topi hitam. Sedangkan setengah wajahnya dihalangi oleh sebuah topeng putih. Dari postur tinggi dan tegapnya yang dilapisi kemeja putih bisa Tao ketahui orang tersebut adalah laki-laki. Kedua matanya yang terlihat sedikit dari topeng menatap Tao tajam, seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Namun, tidak bisa Tao sangkal bahwa dengan topeng putih setengah wajah itu membuatnya seperti Pahlawan Bertopeng. Oh—versi yang keren, tentunya. Ada sedikit yang ganjal, entah orang bertopeng ini masih bisa dibilang pahlawan atau tidak, sebab yang ia lakukan itu bukan menyelamatkan, malah menculik orang, persis seperti musuh Pahlawan Bertopeng yang asli.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa aku di sini?" Orang yang ditanya menyunggingkan tipis bibirnya. Membuat jantung Tao berhenti barang sedetik. Sebuah topeng memang menghalangi pandangan ke wajahnya, tapi tetap saja pancaran kharisma menguar dari sosok misteriusnya. Sang Pahlawan masih diam lekat mengamati Tao. Memindai setiap inchi korban yang ia miliki.

"Aku ingin pulang, lepaskan aku!" teriak Tao. Keberaniannya ia kuatkan, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak merasa terancam dengan orang bertopeng tersebut.

"Kalau itu... tidak bisa." Tubuh Tao beringsut menjauh saat orang asing dihadapannya berjalan mendekatinya. "Kenapa? Apa aku pernah bermasalah denganmu?" Rasa takut semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia bergerak menghindar ke belakang, menghindari kontak apapun terhadap sosok tinggi penculiknya. "Menjauh dariku, brengsek! Kau maju selangkah, kutendang kepalamu!" Orang bertopeng tersebut menghiraukan gertakan Tao dan tetap berjalan mendekatinya dengan tenang.

Suara tempat tidur berderik terdengar. Sang Pahlawan Bertopeng merangkak mendekati Tao yang memejamkan matanya erat. Tangan Tao meremas kuat sprei yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tao kalut, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Habislah sudah ia di sini.

"TOLONG! EOMMA! APPA! SIAPA PUN, TOLONG AK—" Mata Tao yang tertutup kini membelalak. Ucapannya terputus karena bibirnya dibungkam oleh sesuatu yang kenyal—bibir Sang Pahlawan Bertopeng. Ia mendesis pelan dalam ciumannya, mengisyaratkan Tao agar diam.

Tao terpaku diam. Dia tidak menolak, memberontak ataupun menerimanya. Melihat itu, Sang Pahlawan menyudahi dulu kecupannya. Tangan lebarnya bergerak mengelus pipi Tao pelan dan tetap memandang keping coklat Tao tajam. "Kau tahu? Jika kau berteriak sampai suaramu habis pun tidak akan ada yang datang ke sini, sayang. Kau tahu ini pukul berapa?" bisiknya halus tepat di telinga Tao. Seketika, bulu kuduk Tao merinding. Suaranya begitu berat, dan sensual. Ia sedikit familiar dengan melodi ini.

"...tolong, tolong lepaskan aku." Tao menunduk, menyembunyikan perasaan kalutnya.

Pergerakan orang bertopeng itu terhenti sebentar, kemudian ia lanjut melirih, "bukankah sudah kubilang tidak bisa?" Jari-jari panjangnya bergerak pelan mengelus pipi Tao. Matanya lekat menatap sosok yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa salahku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu!" Tangan Tao mendorong pundak Sang Pahlawan Bertopeng sekuat tenaga. Wajahnya sudah terangkat sekarang, menampakkan wajah merah dan mata berkaca-kaca. Sosok bertopeng itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, Tao."

Aneh, ini aneh. Dia mengetahui nama Tao. Tao saja tidak tahu nama bahkan rupanya. Orang ini memang positif penguntit. Bagaimana bisa Tao tidak menyadari kalau selama ini ia di ikuti terus menerus?

Tubuhnya kini menjauh. Ia meletakkan topi yang awalnya menyelimuti rambut pirangnya. Tunggu, pirang? Rambutnya pirang? Sama seperti Kris berarti, pikir Tao. Ah, Tao rindu sekali dengan sosok hangatnya itu sekarang. Walaupun dia sedikit usil, sih. Tao semakin kalut. Andaikan Kris tahu ia sedang dikurung oleh orang biadab ini di sini, mungkin Kris datang menyelamatkannya walaupun harus dengan versi telenovela.

Sesaat kemudian, Tao tersentak, ia kembali pikirannya. Tangannya seperti digenggam lembut oleh sesuatu. Gendang telinganya pun disapa lembut oleh suara berat penuh tekanan, "apa wanita itu... menggenggammu seperti ini?"

Ia tak mengerti. Wanita siapa? Salah satu alisnya terlihat menanjak. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tao bingung. Wajah bertopeng itu mendekat, tersenyum. Senyum dalam aura berbeda. "Wanita sok imut itu, pacar barumu."

Tao semakin tidak mengerti. "Pacar? Jieun maksudmu?" Apa hubungannya genggaman dengan Jieun? Entah kenapa saat ini otak Tao lama sekali memproses sesuatu.

Si Pirang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga topeng bagian hidungnya mengenai hidung Tao. "Jadi Jieun namanya? Wanita itu... tangannya tak lebih hangat dariku, iya 'kan?" Diam, Tao memilih diam sebagai respon pertanyaannya. Tao sadar pemuda di depannya menatap matanya tajam dan mengeratkan genggamannya. Saking menusuk tatapannya membuat Tao tidak berani membalas lihat si Pirang ini dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela besar di samping ruangan.

Tubuh Tao bergetar saat hembusan nafas sang Pahlawan Bertopeng terasa di perbatasan lehernya. "Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini, Tao. Benar 'kan?" ucapnya sambil menjilat lapisan luar kulit leher Tao.

"He-hentikan!" Kedua tangan Tao mendorong orang di depannya agar menjauh. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Membenci cara Si Pirang menggodanya. "Shhh... tenanglah," ucapnya diantara pergerakannya mengulum telinga Tao. "Semakin memberontak seperti itu, semakin aku bermain kasar."

Pipi Tao ia jilat seraya menggumam pelan, "tidak akan kubiarkan jejaknya masih ada dalam tubuhmu." Bibirnya bergerak ke bawah, mengecup lembut bibir Tao. Tangannya mulai menari di kaki bagian atas Tao. Lama kelamaan semakin naik dan naik. Bergerak perlahan seiring meningkatnya intensitas ciumannya. Lipatan daging manis itu dijilatnya sensual, memberikan isyarat agar gua hangat itu terbuka.

Orang asing itu mencoba cara lain agar Tao tidak lagi mengunci rapat bibirnya. Bagian bawah bibir Tao ia gigit, membuat Tao tak sengaja membuka mulutnya karena ingin berteriak. Dengan cepat lidahnya mulai menginvasi semua yang ada di mulut Tao. Sesekali ia mengemut daging kenyal dan mengecap rasa asin besi yang keluar dari bagian yang ia gigit tadi. Mata Tao terpejam erat, tubuhnya bergetar saat benda merah muda itu mengabsen satu-persatu gigi putihnya, menekan-nekan lembut lidahnya. Membuat sang Empu mendesah tidak karuan. Tidak sadar, seringaian menempel manis di wajah si Pirang.

Tao mencengkram kedua lengan atas penculiknya ini hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tao takut. Takut kalau perlakuan Pirang semakin jauh. Tao benci. Ia membenci fakta kalau tubuhnya begitu menikmati hal yang dilakukan orang asing ini. "Ke-kenapa kau melakukan semua... ini?" tanyanya di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Tidak lama, Tao sadar, bibirnya sudah tidak lagi di goda. Pinggang Tao yang sudah tidak terbalut kain kini dielus pelan oleh tangan si Pirang. "Kenapa kau menerima wanita itu menjadi pacarmu?" Ia balik bertanya. Sekali lagi Tao dibuatnya bingung. "Memangnya itu urusanmu?"

Gerakannya terhenti sesaat. Sedetik kemudian lidahnya yang berada di leher Tao berganti menjadi gigi. Gigitannya membuat Tao melenguh. "Tentu saja itu urusanku. Kau itu takdirku. Kau tidak boleh dimiliki oleh siapapun kecuali aku," ucapnya sambil terus menikmati sisi lain leher Tao.

"Tapi... eungh. Bagaimana bisa?"

Pria itu tersenyum dalam cumbuannya. "_I'll tell you later. Now, answer me. Why did you make her your girlfriend, baby_? _I know that you not love her._"

Sekuat tenaga Tao menahan agar desahan tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara tubuhnya berperang, ia masih berpikir, perlukah ia memberi tahu alasan sebenarnya kepada Si Topeng ini? Walaupun dalam bahasa asing, Tao mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Namun ia tidak cukup berani mengucapkannya. Terlalu malu. Menarik nafas sekali, Tao membuka mulutnya, "a-aku ingin melupakan seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

Tao diam. Mulutnya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara selama beberapa saat. Itu membuat Si Pirang geram. "Katakan padaku," ucapnya sambil menggigit keras leher Tao. "Ngh!" Si Pirang kembali menjilat objek yang tadi ia gigit. "Katakan atau aku berbuat lebih dari ini." Tao menggeleng keras seraya mencengkram pundak Si Pirang.

"Eung, hentikaaan." Tangan Tao menahan lengan bawah orang dihadapannya. Kenapa ia harus selalu terus dilecehkan oleh laki-laki sih? Memangnya dia wanita, begitu?

"Hm... ayo," bisiknya sambil mengelus punggung Tao.

Sebenarnya untuk mengatakan itu, Tao malu sekali. Padahal yang perlu dikatakan kepada orang asing tersebut hanya hal sepele. Kali ini ia terpaksa menahan semua malunya. "Em... i-itu. Gu-guruku."

Si Pirang masih menjilat dan menggigit pelan leher Tao, bahkan tangannya kini berada di pinggang, membuat Tao menggeliat tak nyaman. "Guru? Guru siapa, hm?"

Duh, ini orang kok _kepingin_ tahu banget, ya, pikir Tao. "Euh—perlukah kujawab?"

Tubuhnya menjauh, masih dengan wajah bertopeng, ia memandang wajah Tao dengan teliti. "Tentu saja... perlu," ucapnya sambil memegang pipi Tao. "Beritahu aku semuanya dengan jujur, atau aku langsung bermain ke inti dengan kasar," bisiknya seduktif dengan mencium salah satu kelopak mata Tao.

"Iya, iya, iya!" Tao berujar cepat. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dan ingin segera berakhir dari permainan ini. "K-Kris. Kris namanya." Orang itu tersentak, namun ia cepat-cepat menguasai kembali emosinya dan mengangguk pelan, "kenapa... kau ingin melupakannya?"

Tao menepuk pundak Si Pirang agar melihat ke arah tangannya. Si Pirang mengulum senyumnya saat menyadari satu jari kelingking mengacung di depan matanya. "Janji untuk tidak membocorkannya ke siapa pun, oke?" Ucapan Tao hanya dibalas anggukan kecil.

"Nah, sekarang jauhkan tubuhmu dariku. Aku tidak bisa bercerita dengan nyaman kalau kau masih menggodaku."

Tao tersenyum lega karena ternyata omongannya lumayan efektif. Ia bebas dari tangan-tangan nakal, akhirnya. Ia menarik nafas pelan sambil menunduk. Dari sela-sela poninya, ia berusaha mencuri-curi lihat Pahlawan bertopeng itu. Sesaat kemudian, Tao menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jadi seperti ini... eum, ternyata Kris menyukai orang lain. Aku pun tidak bisa memaksa karena beberapa hal. Jadi, yah—aku terima saja Jieun sebagai pacarku. "

Tao semakin gugup dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan Si Pirang. Jeda sempat menghampiri mereka sebentar. "Tapi... kau berhasil melupakannya?"

Gelengan sebagai jawaban yang diberikan Tao.

"Aku heran, kenapa harus Kris yang kau sukai, sih?" Orang bertopeng itu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. Tangannya ia lipat di dada. Menanggapi itu, Tao hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Awal bertemu dengannya aku juga tidak begitu menyukainya, tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ketika aku melihatnya berdua dengan wanita membuat dadaku sedikit... tertekan."

Si Pirang kembali menatap Tao. "_Your impression... what's your first impression to him?_" Tao terdiam sejenak, sekedar memproses bahasa asing yang menyapa telinganya. Kemudian kepalanya ia miringkan, jari telunjuk kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya pelan; berpikir. "Orangnya menyebalkan, _pervert_, sok kegantengan, selalu berakting paling hebat juga. Huh, jadi malas memikirkannya."

Yang bertanya tersenyum kecil, "lalu?"

"Dia sebenarnya baik sih, sering membelikanku apa yang aku minta. Eh, tapi, dia buat aku kesal juga. Jadi tidak sepenuhnya baik."

Senyumnya berubah menjadi kekehan. "Begitukah? Lucu sekali. Walaupun Kris seperti itu kau tetap menyukainya, 'kan? Ironis." Tao memutar bola matanya malas.

"Darimana kau tahu Kris menyukai orang lain, Tao? _You know, you're too adorable, it's impossible if he doesn't like you, cutie pie,_" ucapnya sambil memindai Tao dari atas ke bawah.

Tao sedikit menatap jengah orang di depannya, sekedar memberi jeda sebelum menjawab, "... dia... dia terlihat senang saat berbicara dengan Krystal. Senyumnya ketika bertemu Krystal berbeda dengan biasanya. Tapi—ah, tidak juga sih. Intinya aku ragu jika Kris menyukaiku. Lagipula itu juga tidak mungkin _namja_ gila itu menyukaiku," ujar Tao seraya menghela nafas. Kenapa ucapannya kini malah tidak karuan?

Sempat hanya suara rintik gerimis bergema di tulang telinga. Tao baik orang asing di hadapannya sama-sama tidak berniat mengeluarkan kata-kata. Mata bulatnya kini menatap si Pirang penuh dengan rasa penasaran. "Sekarang giliranku. Kau itu sebenarnya siapa sih? Apa aku pernah mengenalmu?" Rasa terintimidasi dalam hati Tao kini menguap entah mengapa ketika senyum familiar muncul di pandangannya.

Pemuda yang dianulir sebagai penculik Tao kehilangan lengkungan bibirnya. "Benar-benar ingin tahu, ya? Hm..." Ia berpikir sebentar, pandangannya ia alihkan. "Tidak-tidak, tidak boleh. Belum waktunya." Remaja panda itu merengut seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tadi aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, sekarang aku hanya meminta identitasmu tidak boleh? Tidak adil!"

Secepat kilat, jari-jari lentik Tao menarik kuat topeng yang dipakai pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya. Terlalu cepat sehingga si Pirang itu tidak sempat menghindari pergerakan tangan Tao. Terlalu lambat ketika tangannya menahan tangan Tao.

Mata coklat kemerahan itu membelalak. Wajah dibalik topeng itu amat ia kenal. Kenal sekali. Walaupun topeng yang terbuka masih setengah jalan, tetap saja Tao masih bisa mengenali rupa wajahnya itu.

"K-Kris...?" Suara Tao mencicit sekarang. Wajahnya entah mengapa mulai dikuasai oleh rona kemerahan. Dalam hatinya, ia kaget sekaligus malu mengingat apa yang ia ceritakan tadi. "Ba... bagaimana bisa?"

Topengnya telah terbuka sepenuhnya sekarang. Kris mengamati Tao dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat di tebak. "Sepertinya kedokku terbuka sekarang. Sayang sekali. Padahal aku masih mau bermain-main..."

Tangan Tao terkepal. Giginya mengeras. Tao tidak habis pikir. "Oh, jadi mau bermain-main, begitu? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Maaf, Tao, maaf," ucapnya seraya memejamkan mata. "Aku harus agar kau sadar." Bibirnya terbuka, menghela nafas.

"Sadar? Sadar kenapa?"

_**Flashback**_

_Di ruang tamu keluarga Huang, Kris duduk dengan sedikit tidak nyaman. Ada apakah gerangan Nyonya Huang memanggilnya dan mengajaknya berbicara secara privat? Apa ia telah berbuat kesalahan?_

_Kris membetulkan posisi duduknya kembali saat suara _highheels_ khas wanita datang mendekat. Ia usahakan tetap menjaga kontak mata saat nyonya besar itu duduk tepat di kursi di hadapannya. _

_Sebelum mulai berbicara, seperti biasa, Nyonya Huang menyeruput teh hijau kesukaannya. _

_Nyonya kembali menatap Kris, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan memulai pertemuan ini. _

"_Kris, aku rasa ada yang berbeda dengan Tao sekarang. Kemarin dia berbicara padaku, ia ingin lesnya berhenti. Apa Tao ada masalah denganmu?" _

_Orang yang ditanya hanya mengedipkan matanya sesekali. "Tidak, tidak ada, Nyonya. Semuanya berjalan lancar seperti apa yang kita perkirakan." Wanita paruh baya itu terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum seraya mengangguk. _

"_Begitukah? Hm, aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Pilihan orangtuaku memang tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Maka dari itu, maukah kau membantuku mengahui apa yang sedang mengganggunya, _my dearestson_?"_

_Bulu kuduk Kris merinding saat mendengar tiga kata terakhir berbahan negeri paman Sam yang ditekankan oleh salah satu pemuka Huang tersebut. Namun buru-buru ia kembali 'jaim', menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, Nyonya, serahkan semuanya padaku."_

_._

_Kris panik saat Nyonya Huang menyuruhnya berperan sebagai penculik kali ini. Benar-benar panik. Kris adalah orang baik-baik, tidak mungkin ia tega menculik orang—akting sekalipun. _

_Ia memang sudah melaporkan gerak-gerik Tao selama beberapa hari ini kepada istri dari pemuda Huang generasi ke tujuh belas itu. Seperti saat Tao kabur ke rumah Baekhyun, dan sekarang, pergi berdua kencan dengan gadis bernama Jieun. _

_Awalnya memang, Nyonya Huang marah besar. Kris sedikit ketakutan saat ia mendengar geraman wanita penuh wibawa itu. Semoga saat perjanjian benar-benar terlaksana, Nyonya Huang tak lagi segalak sekarang. Ia tidak mau mempunyai Ibu mertua seseram ini._

_Setelah beberapa detik berceloteh tentang betapa bandelnya anak bungsunya, Nyonya Huang menarik nafas dalam, menahan kekesalannya. Ia menyuruh Kris untuk menguntit Tao lagi, kemudian mengikutinya ketika Tao pulang. Setelah itu, ia harap Kris bisa menyembunyikan Tao di apartment mewah milik Kris sendiri, lalu diam dan menunggu perintah selanjutnya—karena Ibu Tao akan berkunjung ke sana sebentar. _

_Nyonya Huang memang penuh kejutan. Sesampainya di apartment Kris, pemuda blonde itu mengira ia akan langsung menghukum Tao atau melakukan sesuatu kepada anaknya. Namun ternyata wanita paruh baya itu memberikan Kris sekotak mainan misterius dan beberapa benda lain seperti rantai, yang katanya akan digunakan Tao nanti. Setelah mondar-mandir ke sana-kemari mengurusi benda-benda aneh itu, sekaligus menyuruh Kris memakai alat penyamaran lagi, Nyonya Huang langsung pergi ke dapur, sambil mewanti-wanti Kris agar tidak masuk ke sana kecuali ketika saatnya._

_Kris hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjaga di depan pintu kamarnya, menunggu Tao bangun. Ia harus melakukannya demi Tao sendiri, kata Nyonya Huang. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain berharap semoga apa yang Nyonya Huang lakukan tidak berakibat buruk bagi Tao._

.

_**Now**_

"Kris! Apa maksudmu agar aku sadar? Lihat, mataku saja terbuka lebar seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak tidur, Kris."

Kris terlonjak, suara Tao menyadarkannya kembali dari lamunan panjangnya. "Aku... juga tidak mengerti. Semua ini Nyonya Huang yang mengatur."

Keping Tao melebar. "_Eomma_?" Kris pun mengangguk. "Kenapa dengan _Eomma_?"

Kris menatap Tao dari ekor matanya, lalu menatap keluar jendela yang terbingkai _curtain_. Nyonya Huang memang tidak melarang ia menjelaskan semuanya, bahkan sampai perihal tentang perjanjian itu. Tapi pemuda yang berdarah setengah Kanada itu masih ragu, perlukah ia mengatakannya?

Dengan nafas dalam, bibir pouty Kris terbuka, berkata sedikit pelan. "Kau harus sadar, Tao, sadar," Kris berhenti sebentar, seakan menyiapkan mental untuk apa yang dikatakannya, "kau harus sadar kalau kau itu tunanganku."

Wajah Tao menunjukkan bahwa ia terkejut. Alisnya berkerut, ia menatap Kris dengan ekspresi aneh. "Hah?"

Kris kembali memandang Tao dari ekor matanya. Sekedar melihat ekspresi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya saat ini. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "seperti yang sudah kubilang, kau itu pasangan hidupku. Kau itu takdirku. Kita sudah terikat bahkan sebelum kita lahir, Tao. Benang itu sulit terputus—bahkan saat kita tidak saling mencintai." Kris menghela nafas, lalu bibirnya kembali terbuka seraya tersenyum kecil—iya memang hebat dalam berkata-kata— "aku lega saat kau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku. Sangat lega. Aku sedikit takut saat mengetahui ternyata kau berkencan dengan gadis lain. Tapi aku senang ternyata alasan dibalik kau menerimanya adalah aku."

Kepala Tao tertunduk. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kris.

Akan tetapi—jujur, Tao merasa sedikit bahagia saat Kris mengucapkan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan. Membuat dalam hatinya membuncah rasa kepemilikan atas lelaki tinggi itu. Apapun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun perasaan Kris terhadapnya, Tao tetap tenang karena mereka berdua sudah terikat. Ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi jika Kris dimiliki orang lain.

Namun... bagaimana bisa Kris menyatakan hal itu? Atas dasar apa? Apakah ini masih main-main—seperti apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Ia tidak tahu Kris masih bergurau dengannya atau malah kebalikannya. Ia tidak berani membayangkan, terlalu beresiko. Di satu sisi Tao berharap ini kenyataan, namun di sisi lain ia menginginkan agar semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Pemuda Huang bungsu itu mendesis merasakan rasa gundah yang kembali menyerang. Kepalanya yang memang dari awal sudah berteriak meminta pereda sakit, semakin meraung membuat efek berputar dalam pandangannya. Kata-kata dalam konteks pertanyaan memang terus datang silih berganti di otaknya, terpaksa memutuskannya untuk tetap mendengarkan Kris dengan seksama tanpa bersuara.

Selama menunggu Kris kembali mengeluarkan suara _bass_ menggelegar khasnya, Tao merasa tempat tidur yang ia duduki memantul pelan, melirik Kris yang beranjak dari duduknya. Pemuda itu melangkah menuju botol mineral yang tergeletak manis di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Tutupnya ia putar, menegak perlahan cairan bening tersebut. Setelah merasa kerongkongannya kembali basah, bibir Kris merekah, "dan, Tao, aku harap kau tidak mengulangi perbuatanmu seperti kemarin lagi. Kabur dan bertindak gegabah sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah." Kris berucap seraya melangkah maju menuju pintu. Sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, disempatkannya melihat sebentar tawanan hatinya itu. Setelah tersenyum puas memandanginya, pintu kayu tersebut tertutup dengan debaman keras.

Diam. Lagi-lagi Tao diam. Bukan maksudnya ia diam, tetapi ia memang tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Sedikit banyak Tao mengerti apa maksud _masalah_ yang pemuda pirang itu katakan. Keheningan yang berkawan dengan rintikan hujan menghujam kaca bening pun membawa Tao tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

.

Tao terlonjak saat pintu kamar di hadapannya di buka. Telinganya sudah terbiasa dengan suara hujan dan menjadi lebih sensitif terhadap suara lain. _Oh, Kris ternyata_, pikirnya.

Keping coklat Tao terus mengamati Kris yang berjalan masuk lalu meletakkan nampan yang berisi piring-piring makanan dan segelas sirup di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Kris menatapnya kemudian tersenyum, seakan menyiratkan maksud dalam tindakannya.

Tao mengangguk, ia mengambil sepiring yang berisi nasi dan telur mata sapi. Dalam diam, ia berusaha menikmati makanannya.

Sebenarnya Tao masih ingin bertanya banyak hal, tetapi ia membiarkan Kris menceritakan semuanya perlahan saja. Ia yakin, sekarang atau nanti, semua pertanyaan akan terjawab.

Sementara itu Kris mencari sesuatu di laci-laci _nightstand_ miliknya. Setelah beberapa kali mengobrak-abrik isi laci tersebut, Kris menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya ia menemukan juga benda kecil perak dengan pahatan rumit di ujung runcingnya—kunci.

Kris menyibak kaki Tao yang tertutup sprei, dan memasukkan kunci itu kedalam lubang rantai yang ada. Tao hanya diam, kalem mengamati gerak-gerik Kris.

Cklek. Kekangan rantainya sudah terbuka.

Tao menarik kakinya, kembali bersembunyi dalam kungkungan kain putih bersih sprei Kris. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, membisikkan terima kasih dalam nafasnya. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

Kursi kecil Kris tarik mendekati kasur miliknya. Ia duduk di situ dan memperhatikan Tao yang sedang makan. "Kau tahu, Tao? Saat pertama kali Ibuku memberitahu tentang pertunangan kita, aku juga bingung. Bagaimana bisa jika kita berdua sama-sama _namja_?" Kris memberi jeda sebentar, "tapi setelah pertemuan pertamaku denganmu, aku rasa menjalani apa yang Kakek kita putuskan tidak salah juga," Kris melanjutkan sambil terkekeh pelan.

Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Kris. Jadi Kris sudah diberitahu lebih dulu darinya. Lalu apa maksudnya 'apa yang Kakek kita putuskan' itu? Pertunangan ini Kakek mereka yang putuskan, begitu?

Kris meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Tao. "Shhh..." Begitu ucapnya. Mengkontekskan agar Tao tetap diam dan fokus pada makanannya.

.

Dentingan sendok dengan piring beling mengakhiri acara makan Tao. Tangannya buru-buru mengambil gelas sirup di nampan sebelah meja. Sprei yang tadi ia gunakan sebagai penutup tubuh ia buang ke sembarang tempat. Entah mengapa tubuhnya menjadi panas sekarang. Walaupun di luar masih hujan, tetap saja tidak membantu menyejukkan tubuhnya. Perut Tao juga bergejolak sedikit aneh. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah dalam makanan tadi?

Tao mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, berusaha mendapatkan angin dari apa yang ia lakukan. Deru nafas Tao juga semakin beradu cepat, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Keringat pun mulai menetes perlahan dari punggung belakang dan dahinya, Tao bisa merasakan itu. Celananya pun juga semakin tidak nyaman; semakin ketat dan tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Eungh..." Tao menggeliat tidak nyaman, matanya bergerak cepat memindai setiap sudut ruangan—mencari sesuatu untuk membuatnya lebih dingin. Kepingnya menatap nyalang Kris, menyuruhnya melakukan apapun untuk membantunya menurunkan suhu.

"Kau kenapa, Tao?"

"A... aku tidak tahu... tubuhku panas sekali. Turunkan suhu _AC_-nya, Kris. Tolong."

Mendengar itu, Kris menatap heran Tao. Namun tangannya tetap bergerak mengambil _remote_ dan mengatur suhu yang akan di buat di mesin es tersebut. Setelah dirasanya cukup—Kris mengecek dengan meletakkan jarinya basah di atas kepala—kepingnya kembali mengamati pemuda yang _masih_ saja kepanasan.

Matanya terpejam, mulutnya terbuka mengambil nafas cepat. Wajahnya terlihat merah mengkilap karena keringat semakin banyak turun dari pelipisnya. Posisinya yang telentang, sedang mencoba menikmati terpaan angin dingin buatan mesin tersebut. Tubuhnya atasnya terekspos jelas, memperlihatkan _nipple_nya yang mengeras. Eh—mengeras? Kris membuyarkan pikiran _pervert_nya sendiri.

Kris kembali duduk di kursi kecilnya, mencoba tidak menghadap Tao. Jangan-jangan, di makanan pemuda panda tadi ada sesuatu? Makanya Tao jadi bertingkah seperti cacing kepanasan begitu. Kris juga sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Semua makanan Tao, dari _main course _sampai _dessert_, Nyonya Huang yang menyiapkan itu... juga. Bukankah Kris sudah bilang tadi, kalau semua ini Nyonya Huang yang mengatur? Mungkin saja ada sesuatu. Mungkin... saja.

Kris menoleh saat merasa ada yang menarik ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya. "Bo... boleh aku—eum, meminjam bajumu dulu untuk ganti? Mungkin kalau aku mandi sekarang, tubuhku bisa _sedikit_ lebih dingin."

Sesaat, Kris terpana. Namun detik berikutnya, Kris buru-buru bangkit, melangkah menuju lemari tanpa melihat ke kebelakang, mengikuti permintaan Tao. Ia tidak mau menatap pemuda itu terus-terusan, takut _kelepasan_.

Di hadapan tumpukan banyak baju-baju, Kris terdiam, menatap kosong kain-kain terjahit miliknya. Apa yang perlu ia pilihkan untuk Tao? Pakaiannya tidak ada yang seukuran pas dengan Tao, sepertinya. Baju yang tidak cukup tubuhnya sudah di kirim ke penampungan sendiri kemarin. Bagaimana juga dengan pakaian dalamnya?

Decakan kesal terdengar, Kris memilih sembarang kain-kain yang ada di lemarinya. Siapa tahu pakaian yang ia ambil cocok dengan Tao sendiri.

"Tao, ini baju—"

Mulut Kris terbuka. Matanya membelalak. Pemuda Qingdao yang tadi kepanasan itu sudah melepaskan celana seragamnya. Tao hanya mengenakan sehelai kain penutup bagian terprivatnya.

_**To be Continue**_

**A/n: **Ohmygosh mian mian miaaaan jeongmal mianhae! Saya tahu saya ngerti ini lama apdet-_- Maafkan otak saya yang sedang ngadat dan malah keluar dari plot aslinya. Mianhae ceritanya juga tidak memuaskan. Mianhae juga itu seharusnya NC malah kepotong chapter depan:'( Makasih udh ngereview, ngefav, ngealert, dan masih nungguin ff abal ini-_- Saya ga sempet balesin review, cepet-cepet soalnya. Mau ngomong banyak tapi takut readers gasuka:' Yaudah segini aja.

**Thanks to:**

Nezta, diyayee, meilina. putri. 79, lovelythehun, nannaa, Yui jaema, TAO bbuingbbuing, Joy'ers312, Scarlet Azur4sky, Numpangbaca, Bubble Sehun, kyoko sato, Silverlightea, nurvibrigityana, Mulov, Jin Ki Tao, Dragon4Panda, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Im Jinah, Dragonsister'91line, LiuGe'Fanboy, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, wkyjtaoris ALL, Miss Kui Jeong sshi, AmaterasuUchih1, Ade aisu, fifian160, G-KRIS, desi2121, WhiteCat Shii, trilililili, Qhia503, JennyChan, Rio, EXO Fujoshi, vkey, HungryBirds, Choujiro21, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF, Yooooona, Minnie Seongmin, KaiDo Ship Fanboy, Woo jihye, song min ah, lee gyuraaa, Guest, Shin SeungGi huahuachi, peacocktao, Vanesha Hunhan, PrinceTae, KaiDo Aegya, ahehe, KRISTAO, Choi Sooyeon, animusic81, Jaylyn Rui, gembul, choi shi zu, MOMOcanCHAN, Rio, reaRelf , bebe fujo, CrayonThat XX, rha0108, noeby, Zhii, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, miszshanty05, kim hyobin, SAY-TaoRisReal, Cutepanda, DevilFujoshi, shinminkyuu, Kim Eun Eri, jeje, alienboy91, PrinceTae, Jaylyn Rui, golden13, mrs park, Aetherion Vienna, esazame, KecoaLaut, cho min geo, Cho SungKyu OKS, ZoeKyu, Kimimaki, acidcid, Cho Minna, Kim-HyoKyo, Hisayuchi, Minerva Huang, choi shi zu, FujoshiNa Exotics,

Beta reader saya, Lau-chan,

**And, you!**

A/n (2) :Jangan lupa review, ya! Siapa tahu ilhamnya cepet dateng terus bisa cepet update deh.

Jakarta, 27 Desember 2012

Lizzy


	6. Chapter 6

Jakunnya yang bergerak perlahan menandakan Kris menelan liurnya susah payah. Posisi Tao setengah menungging saat melepaskan celana panjangnya menampakkan pantat bulatnya yang begitu menggoda.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao. Separuh akalnya memperingatkan pemuda pirang itu agar tidak melakukan apa-apa diluar kewajaran. Sedangkan separuh pikirannya dikuasai nafsu yang berkoar-koar meminta agar segera dituntaskan. Ia melihat Tao sekali lagi, kembali tertegun karena pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu malah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil melebarkan kedua kakinya, memperlihatkan sedikit tonjolan sesuatu yang menegang di bagian tengah tubuh itu. Matanya terpejam, seakan mencoba menikmati angin sepoi buatan _AC_ di kamar Kris. Sepertinya ia tak sadar kalau apa yang ia lakukan begitu mengundang hewan buas yang tengah memperhatikannya.

Baju dan celana untuk Tao yang tadi sempat digenggam, Kris lempar entah kemana. Sudah cukup ia menahan diri. Ia tidak peduli. Akal sehatnya benar-benar dibungkam begitu saja. Salahkan pemuda panda itu karena memasang pose berbahaya di hadapannya.

.

.

...O...

**Home Tutor**

**Kris & Tao YAOI fanfiction**

_Rated M_

Romansu and Drama

_**I do not own anything except the story**_

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, tidak ada hubungan dengan kehidupan yang sebenarnya

Plot cerita ini **bukan** sepenuhnya punya saya, melainkan saya me_remake_ dan menambah sedikit dari salah satu manga yaoi yang berjudul 'Home Tutor' oleh Yuu Moegi

**Warning: YAOI, BoysLove, Alternative Universe, Typo, EyD, bahasa non-baku, etc.**

Seperti yang saya bilang kemarin, chapter ini _hampir_ full NC. Jadi, yang masih di bawah umur tidak dianjurkan membaca, ya~

**.**

**Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

...O...

.

.

Keping Tao yang tenggelam, kini dibuka paksa karena tubuhnya terhempas ke bawah. "K-Kris? Kenapa?"

Bibir Kris melengkung; menyeringai. "Aku mulai berpikir bagaimana kalau hukumanmu kau terima sekarang saja, Tao?"

Tao memiringkan kepalanya, bibir _curvy_nya mengerucut. Kris berada tepat diatasnya sekarang. Kedua tangan kekar Kris mengurungnya dari samping, menahan agar tubuh besar itu tidak jatuh menimpa Tao. "Hukuman apa?"

Pemuda yang lebih muda itu tidak bergeming saat Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Tao, membiarkan Kris menyesap aroma wanginya dalam-dalam. Ia pun hanya memejamkan mata merasakan mulut nakal Kris mulai membuat jejak sepanjang leher dan pundaknya. Namun kemudian tangan Kris bergerak perlahan mengelus pinggang Tao, membuat orang yang disentuh menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Tao tidak menolak atau pun membenci tindakan Kris. Sama sekali tidak. Ia masih ingat betul, kejadian-kejadian lalu yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dari makan lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya panas dan sensitif seperti ini? tidak masuk akal. Mungkin benar dalam makanannya ada sesuatu. Tetapi _toh_, Tao tidak peduli. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam dirinya, namun yang pasti ia _menginginkan_ Kris untuk tetap melanjutkannya dan melakukan hal itu—lebih kalau bisa.

Dengan penuh perasaan, Kris menggigit pelan daging di bawah bibirnya. Menambah waktu dan intensitas gigitannya, mulut Kris meninggalkan_ kissmark_ yang begitu kontras dengan kulit Tao sendiri. Sesekali remaja di bawahnya memekik tertahan merasakan panas dan perih akibat terlalu keras digigit. Setelahnya, Kris menjilat lembut titik yang ia gigit tadi, seolah-olah meminta maaf terselubung.

Satu titik di mana Kris menggigit perbatasan leher dan pundak Tao, membuat Tao bergetar keenakan. Desahan keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar nikmat. _Junior_nya di ujung sana semakin mengeras. Sejak kapan tubuhnya menjadi se-sensitif ini? Tao hanya memejamkan mata menikmati apa yang dilakukan Kris.

Mulut Kris bergerak ke atas perlahan, meninggalkan jejak sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati. Tepat sampai di depan lipatan dua daging merah muda, Kris memberhentikan perjalanannya di situ. Ia kecup bibir Tao, kemudian melumatnya, mengecap rasa manis yang muncul tiba-tiba. Sesekali Kris mengemut daging kenyal itu, membuat bibir bawah Tao semakin merekah. Lidahnya ia basuh ke garis pertemuan bibir merah Tao, menggigitnya sesekali. Tao mengerti sinyal tersebut, ia membuka mulutnya, memberikan jalan untuk Kris menguasai seluruh isi di dalam guanya. Dalam cumbuannya, Kris tersenyum senang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang diberikan Nyonya Huang, tapi ia merasa perlu berterima kasih untuk _sesuatu_ itu.

Kris mulai menginvasi mulut Tao. Lidahnya mengabsen satu-persatu gigi putih namja di bawahnya. Sesekali ia menekan-nekan Tao, mengajaknya berperang. Tao melenguh. Perlahan, ia mulai mengikuti permainan Kris. Lidahnya juga mencoba mendorong keluar Kris dari gua lembabnya, walaupun tahu bahwa itu mustahil.

Kris cukup senang Tao tidak lagi pasif seperti dulu. Ia melawan patner di bawahnya dengan penuh keantusiasan. Sebagai seorang _top_, tentu ia tidak mau dikalahkan oleh _bottom_. Ia yang lebih dominan di sini, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya menunduk.

Pertarungan lidah di antara keduanya semakin kuat. Kedua pihak sama-sama tidak mau mundur. Sesekali desahan atau desisan keluar dari mulut Tao maupun Kris, menandakan kalau mereka menikmati permainan ini. Mereka terlalu serius-sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau saliva mulai keluar membasahi pipi dan dagu mereka sendiri. Melihat pertarungan yang tidak habis-habis, Kris mendapat ide, bibirnya menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Jemari lentik Kris memainkan salah satu ujung puting Tao, membuat Tao semakin mengeraskan desahannya. Menerima impuls listrik secara mendadak, tenaga pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu menghilang entah kemana. Tidak kuat lagi melawan, Tao menyerah begitu saja. Ia membiarkan Kris sekali lagi menguasai mulutnya.

Mereka terus seperti itu sampai kebutuhan akan oksigen mendesaknya agar memutus dahulu koneksi fisik yang dibuat. Kris menatap lekat Tao. Mengagumi figur ciptaan Tuhan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Bibir _curvy_nya yang merah merekah, mengkilat-kilat akibat saliva mereka berdua dan sedikit bengkak akibat dilumat terus-terusan membuat Kris kembali meneguk ludahnya. Ia tidak tahan untuk sekedar mengecup bibir kenyal tersebut.

Kini Kris memindahkan target mulut nakalnya. Tetap meninggalkan jejak sepanjang perjalanan, Kris mulai beraksi di _nipple_ Tao. Pertama-tama dijilat dulu puting yang sudah mengeras tersebut, lalu melahapnya rakus seperti seorang bayi mencari susu. Tubuh Tao bergetar saat Kris mulai menghisap-hisap dan menggigiti _nipple_nya. Ia yakin akan muncul tanda kemerahan terlihat jelas di dadanya. "Ahh... eumhh..." Tao merasa _junior_nya berkedut-kedut akibat salah satu titik kelemahannya terus dimanja. Ia bisa saja keluar sekarang. Tangannya mencengkram kuat pundak Kris saat _junior_nya yang masih terbalut celana dalam di remas pelan oleh Kris.

"K-Kris... ahhh!" lirih Tao. Namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Kris diantara desahan Tao. Tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya Kris hanya menggumam pelan, "hm? Kenapa?"

Setengah malu-malu mengucapkannya, Tao berkata, "k-kau curang."

"Curang kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti kalau kau tidak mengatakannya dengan benar," ujar Kris seraya menahan seringaiannya.

"Eungh... bajumu... masih lengkap, Kris."

Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya, matanya masih tetap lekat menatap kedua bola mata Tao. "Baiklah... kau mau membantuku melepas baju ini?" ucapnya dengan seringai menggoda.

Wajah Tao seketika berubah warna semakin mirip dengan buah apel matang. Ia tidak menyangka Kris akan menggodanya seperti ini. Namun kepalanya tetap mengangguk, dan jari-jarinya bergerak melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja Kris. Dengan penuh nafsu, Tao menjaga kontak matanya dengan keping granit milik Kris sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Pemuda _blonde _tersebut hanya menahan nafas dan mengepalkan tangannya, menahan anggota badannya agar tidak langsung menyerang Tao.

Tiga kancing terbuka, Tao tidak tahan mengecup tulang selangka Kris yang mencuat begitu seksi. Satu kancing terbuka lagi, bibir Tao mengecup kulit Kris yang semakin terekspos kebawah. Begitu seterusnya berulang kali. Kris hanya diam memperhatikan sambil menahan udara dingin yang menyapa pori-porinya. Jarang-jarang Tao bertingkah agresif seperti ini.

Namun saat tangan Tao tergerak melepaskan ikat pinggang Kris, Kris menahannya. "Nah, nanti saja. Itu gampang."

Tao menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Tadi kau bertanya hukuman apa, 'kan? Sekarang diam di sini."

Kris bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka laci _nightstand_ miliknya, mengambil benda besi dua lingkaran yang terhubung dengan rantai kecil; borgol. Ia menyeringai menatap Tao. "Ini hukumanmu."

"Maksudmu?"

Kris tidak menjawab. "Renggangkan kedua tanganmu ke atas." Tao menurut saja.

Cklek, cklek. Kini tangan Tao sudah terikat oleh besi yang terhubung dengan rantai di ujung tempat tidur, membuat tangannya terentang ke atas. Dadanya jelas dipamerkan lebih intensif.

Tadi kakinya yang dirantai, sekarang tangannya?

"Dengan seperti kau hanya bisa melakukan apa yang kusuruh saja. Karena ini hukumanmu, jadi aku yang pegang kendali di sini."

Kris mendekati Tao yang menatapnya aneh. "Kau tahu ini hukuman apa? Hukuman ini aku berikan karena kau sudah jadi anak nakal, Tao. Membuatku khawatir dan malah berduaan dengan perempuan," kata Kris sambil mengecup pipi Tao.

"Jadilah anak baik, ya. Kalau tidak, mungkin hukumannya akan bertambah."

Tao kembali mendesah saat tangan Kris mulai bermain di _junior_nya. Matanya terpejam. Tak lama, Kris kembali menempelkan bibirnya. Desahan dan lenguhan teredam pelan oleh ciuman panas mereka.

"Lebih baik aku hilangkan saja ya, kain penganggu ini."

Dengan sekali gerakan, celana dalam Tao sudah terlepas. Kris menjilat lidahnya sensual melihat _junior_ Tao yang sudah tegang dengan cairan _precum_ keluar di ujungnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Kris mulai memijat-mijat genital Tao, membuat sang empunya mendesah keras.

"K-Kris... aaahhh! Aah!"

Tubuh Tao bergetar hebat saat merasakan gua lembab dan hangat mulai menyelimuti kepala kejantanannya. Lidah Kris bermain-main di sekitar lubang keluarnya cairan putih tersebut, mencoba menggoda Tao. Sedangkan jari-jarinya berputar-putar di pantat Tao, sesekali menggelitik lubang kecil nan sempit itu yang sudah berkedut-kedut.

"Kri—ahh! _Faster_, Kris!"

Kris meraup daging yang mengeras itu semakin dalam. Mulutnya mengemut perlahan, tidak menghiraukan permintaan Tao agar mempercepat kerjanya. Lidahnya sesekali berputar-putar dari ujung hingga pangkal, memperlambat tempo naik-turun mulutnya, kemudian mempercepat lagi permainannya. Kris mencoba menikmati penderitaan Tao akibat tidak bisa segera mencapai puncaknya.

Mulut Kris terus menari-nari di _junior_ Tao, terkadang jari-jarinya membantu dengan menggenggam naik-turun di pangkal _junior_nya. Ketika kejantanan Tao mulai berkedut semakin keras dan semakin tegang, serta desahan Tao yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Kris malah melepaskan semua cumbuannya.

Tao mendesah kecewa, ia menatap Kris dengan wajah memohon. "_Please_, Kris!"

Pemuda yang diprotes hanya tersenyum simpul. "Itulah hukumanmu. Kau tidak boleh keluar kecuali saat kusuruh."

Tao hanya diam saja. Ia menahan _junior_nya yang berkedut-kedut tidak puas. Kalaupun ia ingin memuaskan hasratnya dengan tangannya sendiri, itu tidak mungkin. Kedua tangannya dikunci oleh Kris, ia tidak bisa menyentuh tubuhnya sedikit pun.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Kris berucap lagi. "Tadi Nyonya Huang memberikanmu sekotak mainan. Bagaimana kalau kita buka isinya dulu?" Kris menatap Tao tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kris bangun dari duduknya, ia berjalan mendekati lemari. Dibukanya lemari itu lalu mengambil kotak bersampul merah. Lalu ia kembali ke tempat tidur, meletakkan kotak itu di depan Tao.

Mata Tao berkedip bingung menatap kotak berukuran besar tersebut. Kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan ke Kris.

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa kalau tanganmu dirantai. Aku saja yang buka, ya?"

_Pertanyaan retoris_, pikir Tao.

Tangan Kris membuka penutup kotak merah itu, lalu terkejut melihat mainan apa yang dimaksud Nyonya Huang tempo lalu. _Sex toys_?

Tao penasaran apa yang membuat Kris berekspresi seperti itu. Namun kini malah dirinya yang terkejut. Matanya membelalak. Salah satu tangan Kris memegang sebuah _belt_ beukuran kecil; _collar_—dan sebelah tangan menggenggam sebuah bola hitam berukuran sedang dengan tali di kedua ujungnya; _gag ball_.

"Lihat, Tao. Mainan yang lucu sekali, ya? Ternyata Ibumu perhatian sekali denganmu."

Tao menatap horror kedua benda tersebut. "Tidak Kris, aku tidak mau!"

Kris memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali. Jari telunjuknya bergerak-gerak kesamping. "Ini hukumanmu, Tao. Aku yang memegang kendali di sini. Aku yang memerintahmu. Dan aku tidak terima kata 'tidak' sebagai jawaban," ujarnya dengan tegas.

Tangan Kris membuka kunci di collar hitam tersebut, lalu memasangkannya di leher jenjang Tao. Kemudian, dengan cepat, Kris memutar borgol di tangan Tao, lalu menyuruh pemuda berambut raven itu berbalik. Tao menurut dalam diam. Ia sedikit takut melihat Kris seperti ini.

"Buka mulutmu, Tao."

Jemari-jemari Kris begitu lihai memasangkan _gag ball_ di mulut Tao. "Nah, dengan begini, kau tidak akan protes 'kan?"

Tao melirik Kris dari ujung matanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau hukuman yang dimaksud adalah bermain secara... _BDSM_.

"Tekuk kakimu," perintah Kris sambil mendorong kaki Tao ke posisi yang benar.

Lengkungan bibir kembali menghinggapi wajah maskulin Kris. Pantat bulat Tao benar-benar terekspos. Bahkan lubang mungilnya pun terbuka sedikit sekarang. Kris tak tahan meremas pantat kenyal itu, ia pun meremas dan menamparnya. Membuat Tao memekik tertahan akibat _gag ball_ yang menghalanginya bervokal dengan jelas.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik..." bisik Kris rendah.

Kris mengambil lagi kotak yang sempat di abaikan. Tangannya mengambil salah satu mainan baru yang berbentuk bola-bola dari besar ke kecil yang saling berhubungan dengan plastik berbentuk cincin di ujungnya; _anal beads_. Kris menyeringai seraya memainkan bola-bola itu tanpa Tao ketahui. Secepatnya ia mengambil _lube_ di salah satu laci meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya, lalu mengoleskannya di setiap bola-bola tersebut.

Tangan Kris yang masih basah akan pelumas mulai berputar-putar di lubang mungil Tao. Ia sempatkan jemarinya menekan keluar pantat Tao sehingga lubangnya melebar sedikit, memberikan Kris pemandangan yang menggoda. Kris mengecupnya sesaat, lalu melanjutkan permainannya.

"Ngghh! Unnggg!"

Bola yang terkecil mulai masuk ke dalam begitu selanjutnya dengan bola yang lain. Kris menatap—sedikit—takjub bagaimana lubang Tao menelan bola manik itu dengan rakusnya. Bagaimana kalau manik-manik tersebut diganti dengan—shhh, diam. Jangan ganggu konsentrasinya menghukum Tao, setan.

Sedangkan di lain sisi, Tao mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Benda apa yang dimasukkan Kris? Ia tidak benda jenis apa itu, yang pasti ia tahu kalau itu bukan kejantanan Kris. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang yaitu segera menyelesaikan apa yang tertunda. _Junior_nya berkedut sakit karena yang perlu dikeluarkan tidak keluar-keluar juga.

Tao memejamkan matanya erat saat bola terakhir sekaligus yang terbesar diameternya tuntas masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Ujung _anal beads_ itu mengenai tepat pada prostatnya, membuat mulut Tao merekah mengeluarkan desah nikmat.

Namun di belakangnya, Kris menatap mainan itu dengan tatapan tidak puas. Mainannya sudah masuk, lalu mau diapakan lagi? Tangannya menarik kembali bola manik itu perlahan, menyebabkan suara 'plop' setiap satu bolanya berhasil keluar.

Plop, dua bola keluar.

Plop, plop, plop, lima bola keluar sudah.

Setelah _anal beads_ keluar dengan sempurna, Kris lempar entah kemana mainan tersebut.

Pemuda jangkung itu mengambil mainan lain dari kotak merah lagi. Dengan jeli, Kris memindai mainan karet berbentuk _junior_ palsu berukuran sedang. Ia menekan salah satu dari tiga tombol di ujung pangkalnya, kemudian terkekeh karena benda itu sekarang bergetar-getar. Ia tahu benda apa ini; dildo sekaligus vibrator.

_Lube_ yang sempat tersingkirkan kini diambilnya lagi, menekan perlahan perut dari botol tersebut hingga cairan licin plus dingin itu jatuh mengenai ujung kepala dildo yang dipegangnya.

"Emmmhh! Unghh!"

Setelah lubang Tao ia lebarkan lagi, dildo ungu sedang namun panjang itu mulai ia masukkan. Tao bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman sambil menggumam tidak jelas. Rasanya sakit dan perih. Apa lagi yang Kris masukkan sekarang?

"Shhh... diam, Tao. Kau anak baik 'kan?" ucap Kris sambil mengecup daging bulat kenyal di hadapannya.

Setelah masuk sepenuhnya, Kris mulai memaju-mundurkan dildo dan memperhatikan bagaimana mudahnya mainan tersebut keluar-masuk ke dalam _hole_ mungil Tao. Bibirnya menyeringai saat desahan tertahan muncul dari mulut Tao dan semakin bergetarnya tubuh ramping itu. Ia berhasil menemukan prostatnya. Kris semakin memasukkan dildo ke dalam rektum Tao. Setelah itu tombol yang bertuliskan angka satu di tekannya, mengaktifkan getaran di dildo tersebut.

"Unghhhh... emmhhh..." Tao terus saja mendesah tidak karuan. Karena mulutnya selalu terbuka akibat _gag ball_ yang menyangganya, menyebabkan liur keluar terus menerus tak terkendali. Kini pipi dan dagunya sudah basah mengkilat akibat liurnya sendiri. Tao mendesis tertahan, matanya terpejam. Perutnya mulai bergejolak aneh. _Junior_nya juga semakin tegang, membuatnya dirinya semakin tersiksa. Ia butuh lebih dari ini. Sesuatu yang lebih... menantang. Tao tidak mengerti mengapa Kris lebih memilih menghukumnya dengan cara seperti ini dibanding dengan cara yang lebih biasa.

Sementara itu senyum kemenangan bertengger di wajah Kris. Ia benar-benar menyukai ini. Melihat Tao yang kehilangan kuasa atas dirinya sendiri menjadi suatu kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kris. Walaupun harus bersabar karena adik kecilnya sudah berkoar-koar ingin dilepaskan, tapi mengamati ekspresi Tao saja itu sudah cukup.

Tangannya kembali beraksi memainkan ujung mainan berbentuk kejantanan palsu tersebut. Seraya sesekali menampar-nampar bongkahan bulat Tao. Kris memaju-mundurkan dildo ungunya, membuat Tao terlonjak-lonjak kecil setiap kali ujung dildo menyenggol prostatnya. Gumaman tidak jelas masih setia muncul dari mulut mungilnya.

Setelah beberapa kali tusukan, Kris menarik sedikit dildonya dan menekan tombol nomor dua, menghasilkan getaran yang lebih pada rektum Tao. "Enggh!"

"Ini bagaimana?" Kris bertanya pada Tao. Namun karena jawaban yang ia terima hanya desahan dan gumaman, Kris mengganti mode getarannya ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi dan langsung mendorongnya keras mengenai tepat _sweet spot_ Tao. "Atau ini saja?"

Keping remaja delapan belas tahun tersebut membulat. Ia merasakan nikmat sekaligus geli karena getaran yang keras itu menggelitik prostatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. _Junior_nya semakin berkedut-kedut ingin melepaskan cairannya.

Kris menyadari itu, kemudian diambilnya sebuah cincin berukuran sedang dan langsung segera saja ia pasangkan di kejantanan Tao, menahannya agar tidak segera keluar.

"ENGGGHH!"

Kris hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat Tao lalu kembali memaju-mundurkan dildo di dalam rektum Tao. Kris juga diam saja saat tangan Tao mulai bergerak-gerak memberontak untuk melepaskan borgol yang melekat pada tangannya.

Tao masih berusaha mengeluarkan sepatah kata walaupun itu susah sekali. Kejantanannya semakin sakit, ia tidak tahan. Air mata mulai keluar setetes demi setetes dari ekor matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ini cara Kris menghukumnya.

"Phhhh... Kkkhhh! Mmkh!"

Tao memejamkan matanya, _junior_nya benar-benar sakit. Spermanya tertahan, tidak bisa keluar. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, seakan memberi isyarat Kris untuk segera melepaskan cincin sialan itu. Ia heran Kris masih saja memaju-mundurkan mainan aneh tersebut di rektumnya. Tindakan Kris sama sekali tidak membantu. Malah mengirim impuls kenikmatan sekaligus menyiksanya.

Namun kemudian isak tangisnya berubah menjadi desahan setengah teriakan, Kris sudah melepaskan _cock ring_nya. Cairan putih itu langsung keluar begitu saja dengan lancarnya hingga mengenai perut dan dada Tao sendiri.

Kris tidak melepas mainan berwarna ungu itu, ia tetap membiarkannya bergetar dan menganggur di rektum Tao. Perlahan, Kris menarik _gag ball_ Tao, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Namja bersurai _blonde_ itu beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mengambil sekaleng _cola_ dari kulkas, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat tempat tidur.

Kaki jenjangnya ia silangkan, matanya lekat menatap Tao yang masih menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya. Ia memperhatikan mulut Tao terbuka lebar, berusaha menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya walaupun diselingi desahan sesekali. Tampaknya _gag ball_ yang menempel pada mulut Tao tadi membuat paru-parunya kesulitan mengambil nafas.

Suara pengunci tutup kaleng yang terbuka sempat menjadi perhatian sesaat, namun kemudian tenggelam tertimpa suara Tao.

"Krisss...!"

Sambil menyesap _cola_, Kris berkata rendah, "apa?"

Tao menarik nafas. Perkataannya sedikit tersedak. "A-aku... tidak—ahhh! Bisa—eumhh..."

Tatapannya beralih, "apa? Bicara yang jelas, Tao."

Dengan tenaga yang ada, Tao menoleh ke samping, menatapnya dengan isyarat. Kris pasti tahu apa maksudnya. Tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa keluar lagi sekarang. Tubuhnya memang sensitif, tapi kenikmatan yang ia terima sekarang berkurang. Jari-jari nakal Kris tidak lagi memainkan mainan tersebut. Ataupun menyentuh tubuhnya. Tangannya masih terkunci, ia tidak bisa mengocok _junior_nya atau memaju-mundurkan mainan sialan itu. Bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan hasratnya?

"Kris!" Tahan dulu lenguhan, "_i_—eunggh! _I want... your cock_—uhh..."

Menyeringai lagi, Kris kembali berkata, "apa? Bisa kau ulangi lagi, Tao?"

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setengah malu dan gengsi. Tetapi ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin _sweet spot_nya dimanja lagi dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan keras dari ini. Yang lebih _menantang_.

"_I want your huge cock in me_, Kris! Eumhh, _please_!"

Seketika itu juga, Kris bangkit dari duduknya, melepaskan borgol di tangan Tao. Detik berikutnya celana panjangnya ia lepas, membuat tubuhnya telanjang bulat menampakkan kejantanannya yang besar dan tegang. Ia mengambil kondom bermerk Gucci di bungkusnya, lalu mulai memakainya. _Tidak ada salahnya mencoba_, pikir Kris.

Kris mendekati Tao, lalu duduk di hadapan pantat Tao yang masih melahap dildo. Plak, plak, Kris menampar lagi bongkahan kenyal itu. Pemuda raven di depannya melenguh tertahan. Salah satu sudut bibir Kris naik, hanya dengan tamparan seperti itu Tao mendesah? Sepertinya apa pun yang dilakukan Kris membuat Tao keenakan sendiri.

Pinggang Tao ia tarik ke belakang, memposisikan tubuh Tao membungkuk ke arah tempat tidur dengan tumpuan tangannya pada ujung kasur. Kris mengangkat pantat Tao, membuatnya menyadari kalau kaki ramping tersebut bergetar menahan berat badannya sendiri di lantai dingin. Dildonya yang masih bergerak-gerak ia matikan, lalu ia lempar—lagi—entah kemana. Tangannya mengambil _lube_ kemudian dengan cepat ia oleskan cairan pelicin itu ke kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung tinggi dengan balutan kondom. Sedikit mendesis karena efek dingin yang ia rasakan pada _junior_nya.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Kris berbalik menatap lubang yang sudah merekah merah, menampakkan sedikit isinya. Seakan-akan mengundang adik kecil Kris untuk segera masuk merasakan kehangatannya.

Perlahan, Kris mulai memasukkan _junior_nya. Tao hanya menegak liurnya sendiri karena merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan hangat mulai menembus lubang anusnya. Lubangnya hanya sedikit sakit dan panas, namun ia masih bisa menahan perih itu. Sepertinya mainan dildo tadi membantunya membiasakan ketika benda asing mencoba menerobos masuk rektum mungilnya.

Kris mendesah pelan saat lubang hangat itu mulai menyedot-nyedot rakus _junior_nya. Perasaan ini hampir sama saat pertama kali ia berhubungan badan dengan remaja manis di hadapannya. Setengah jalan, Kris tidak tahan dan langsung mendorong sekuat tenaga pinggangnya hingga _junior_nya mengenai tepat pada prostat Tao, membuat namja yang di bawah terlonjak keras dengan teriakan kencang menggema di ruangan.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

Kris menarik _junior_nya hingga kepalanya saja yang berada dalam rektum Tao, lalu kembali menusuknya dengan keras. Menariknya lagi, lalu mendorongnya lagi. Begitu terus hingga tempo bergeraknya semakin cepat. Posisi _doggy style_ seperti ini memudahkan _junior_nya masuk sepenuhnya. Dan juga, rongga rektum kekasihnya benar-benar ketat. Sepertinya mainan dildo tadi sama sekali tidak melebarkan otot-otot di dalamnya. Hangat dan sempit, membuat Kris semakin gila dan semakin memperkuat intesitas gerakannya. Tao yang berusaha menahan lonjakan-lonjakan kenikmatan tersebut memejamkan matanya erat sambil mengcengkram sprei di bawah sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih. Terkadang Kris terlalu keras menusuk membuat bintang-bintang di matanya bertaburan dan tenaganya hilang entah kemana. Tubuh depannya ambruk dan dadanya kini bersandar pada kasur. Namun ia tetap berdiri karena Kris menahan pinggangnya dari belakang.

Desahan, lenguhan dan erangan beradu bergantian menggema di kamar Kris. Pemuda pirang yang semakin mempercepat tusukannya, lama-kelamaan kehilangan kontrol atas pinggulnya sendiri. Otot rektum Tao semakin sempit dan ketat, Kris tahu Tao sebentar lagi akan keluar, jauh sekali dengan dirinya. _Hole_ Tao itu nikmat, memang benar. Namun urusan ranjang Kris cukup ahli dalam dan cukup... _kuat_.

"Ahhh! Aaahhhh! KRIS!"

Tao kembali mencapai puncaknya. Cairan _cum_ keluar dan mengenai dadanya, kasur dan lantai kamar. Untuk sesaat, pandangannya memutih, punggungnya melengkung ke belakang, ia tidak merasakan apapun kecuali nikmat dan nikmat. Kris hanya mendesis rendah karena _junior_nya begitu dicengkram kuat oleh rektum Tao. Namun karena ia belum merasa akan _cumming_, pinggulnya masih bergerak-gerak mendorong dan menarik kejantanan besarnya menusuk prostat Tao.

Detik-detik kemudian tubuh Tao dibalik oleh Kris menjadi telentang tanpa melepaskan _cock_nya dalam rektum Tao. Setelah Tao sepenuhnya berbaring Kris melanjutkan gerakan kejantanannya. Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Kris memegang paha Tao dan menggantungnya di pinggangnya agar lebih mudah saat mendorong _junior_ besarnya. Keping Tao yang awalnya terpejam, terbuka menatap tunangannya yang semakin beringas. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, berusaha meredam semua suara yang dengan gampangnya keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya masih mencengkram kuat kain putih yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Air mata muncul dari sudut matanya, menahan _pleasure_ yang terus saja menderanya.

Peluh mengucuri setiap inchi kedua insan ini. Suara kulit yang bertabrakan menjadi teman hujan yang semakin deras saja. Rintik air semakin banyak, seiring semakin beratnya kegiatan mereka. Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tao, mencium bibir manis itu. Pinggangnya masih tidak bosan menghantam pantat Tao. Ia menjilat dan mengecup bibir itu berkali-kali, menyesap manisnya sesekali hingga objek yang ia kulum semakin merah dan bengkak. Tao mulai menyeimbangi permainan Kris, baik di bagian bawah maupun atas. Desahan sesekali kabur dari mulutnya. Tangannya mulai ia gantungkan di leher Kris, semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Setelah beberapa kali tusukan, rektum Tao kembali mengetat, Kris semakin mempercepat tusukkannya dan mulai mengocok kejantanan Tao. Pemuda yang lebih muda melepaskan ciumannya seraya berkata, "euungggh! _Fash_—ahhh—_fasterh_, Kris! _More deeper_!" Dan dengan senang hati, Kris menurutinya.

"Aaaahhhh! KRIS!"

Kembali, Tao mengeluarkan cairannya. Warna putih murni menghampiri pandangannya, dan tubuhnya seperti terbang sesaat. Kris memejamkan mata merasakan sempitnya lubang Tao saat _cumming_. Ia sedikit lagi keluar, sedikit lagi.

Kris melepaskan _big junior_nya yang sudah sangat tegang dari _hole_ Tao, kemudian menaikkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia menarik tubuh Tao yang masih lemas dan memposisikannya duduk di paha saling berhadapan.

"Kau curang," kata Kris. "Kau sudah tiga kali _cum_, sementara aku sama sekali belum." Kris berujar sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mata Tao yang setengah sayu ia paksa buka. Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah sekali setelah disiksa Kris dan berkali-kali keluar. Namun ketika melihat ekspresi Kris yang meminta-minta padanya rasa kantuk menghilang. Tao tertawa menatapnya karena wajah Kris yang sedang merajuk itu lucu sekali. "Baiklah, Tuan Muda Kris. Mari aku bantu menyelesaikan urusanmu," lirih Tao sambil mengerling nakal.

Kris mengangguk, ia menyeringai. Tao yang lebih agresif? Sangat menarik.

Tao mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Kris, mengecup pipi tembam itu. Lalu bibirnya bergerak ke telinga Kris. Di sana, ia berbisik.

"Mana yang lebih kau suka? Kubantu adik kecilmu dengan tanganku atau..." Tao menggantungkan perkataannya seraya menggigit telinga Kris dan menggesek-gesekkan lembut kejantanannya dengan milik Kris. Perbedaan yang lumayan, memang. Punya Kris tentu saja dua kali lipat dari miliknya. Ditambah sekarang Kris sudah tegang sekali, membuat perbedaannya semakin jauh dengan miliknya yang mulai tegang lagi setelah tadi lemas karena baru saja selesai _cum_. Pemuda yang sedang menggoda Kris tersenyum saat mendengar desisan lembut dari orang yang dimanjanya. "Atau dengan... lubangku?"

"Tergantung lubang yang mana dulu, _baby_."

"Lubang yang atas boleh? Rasanya dari tadi mulutku menganggur saja, seperti tidak berguna."

Kris mengendikkan bahu. "Terserah kau saja." Senyuman manis Tao semakin melebar menjadi seringaian.

Tao mundur sedikit lalu membungkukkan badannya ke arah bawah. Kondom yang Kris pakai ia lepas dan buang entah kemana. Ia menjilat lidahnya sensual ketika melihat bentuk asli dari kejantanan Kris yang terpampang jelas di matanya. Pertama-tama, ia kecup dulu kepalanya, lalu mulai turun-turun kebawah hingga pangkalnya. Lama-lama kecupannya berubah menjadi jilatan, menjilat dari pangkalnya, merasakan bagaimana kejantanan Kris berkedut-kedut. Lidahnya mulai bergerak ke atas lagi. Ketika sampai pada ujungnya Tao mengecup lubang yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan awal dan menjilatnya tepat dimana cairan itu keluar.

Mulut Kris mendesah rendah, tangannya mengepal erat saat kehangatan mulai memanja _junior_nya; mulut Tao. Kris menahan sekuat tenaga agar tangannya tidak memaksa mendorong masuk mulut Tao gara menelan _junior_nya.

Tangan Tao mulai beraksi. Yang sebelah kanan mencengkram kejantanan Kris yang paling bawah sedangkan yang sebelahnya lagi memainkan bola-bola milik Kris. Perlahan tapi pasti, Tao berusaha memasukkan daging ini ke dalam mulutnya secara penuh. Namun itu tidak mungkin, kejantanan Kris terlalu besar, bahkan ia sempat tersedak ketika ujung _junior_ Kris menyentuh kerongkongannya. Tapi bagian yang tidak tergapai mulutnya ia manja dengan tangannya sendiri, mengikuti tempo turun-naik mulutnya.

"_You are so good_, Tao..."

Tao tersenyum, ia sedikit heran bagaimana benda sebesar ini bisa masuk secara utuh ke dalam rektumnya. Pelan-pelan ia masukkan, lalu keluarkan lagi. Sesekali Tao mengganti lidahnya dengan gigi, membuat Kris semakin gila. Terkadang juga Tao mencoba nakal—mengikuti instingnya, tentunya. Saat ujung_ junior_ Kris tepat berada di kerongkongannya, ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, membuat getaran pada lehernya sehingga mejadi sensasi tersendiri bagi Kris.

Tidak lama, urat-urat di sekitar kejantanan Kris mulai berkedut-kedut keras, menandakan Kris hampir sampai pada puncaknya. Tao memang lihai, ia akui itu. Darimana ia belajar ini semua? Semoga saja bukan dari orang lain, pikir Kris.

"Ta-Tao!" Tangan Kris menjambak rambut hitam Tao saat kupu-kupu bertebangan di perutnya. Matanya terpejam. Ia merasakan nikmat yang sangat.

Sedangkan Tao hampir saja memuntahkan cairan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari_ junior_ Kris. Ia kaget, pastinya. Namun perlahan, ia coba menelan itu semua walaupun masih saja ada beberapa tetes yang tumpah ke dagunya.

Masih menatap Kris, Tao kembali memasang wajah _slutty_nya. "Sepertinya kita perlu membersihkan diri, Kris. Aku duluan atau kau duluan?"

Kris menyeringai. Masih mau main-main rupanya. Jarang sekali Tao menjadi nakal seperti ini. Seperti sisi polosnya menghilang saja.

"Aku rasa kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar setelah apa yang kita lakukan, Tao. Bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama saja?"

Tao mengangguk, masih dengan wajah penggodanya. "Baiklah, ide yang bagus."

Pelan-pelan, Tao turun dari tempat tidur, menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia melangkah pelan sekali, mencoba memperkecil rasa sakit yang ia derita. Kris terkekeh, ia langsung menghambur ke arah Tao dan memposisikan tangannya kemudian mengangkat Tao dengan _bridal style_.

"K-Kris? Ehh?"

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk di _bathtub_, menikmati air yang sudah tidak terlalu hangat menyapa kulit mereka. Tetapi itu sudah lebih dari cukuplah dengan cuaca seperti ini. Sebenarnya Kris benar-benar tidak tahu kalau _bathtub_nya sudah di isi. Kerjaan Nyonya Huang lagi kah?

Tao duduk di pangkuan Kris, bermain-main dengan busa yang baru saja ia hasilkan. Sedangkan Kris menggosok punggung Tao dengan spons dari belakang. Namun ketika ia sengaja menggosok paha bagian atas Tao dan pemuda di depannya meresponnya dengan desahan, Kris tahu Tao sudah tegang lagi. Dan gara-gara itu, Kris yang awalnya sedikit _hard_, menjadi semakin tegang.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kris membalik tubuh Tao menjadi _face-to-face_. Tao memekik kaget. Wajah Kris mendekati telinga Tao lalu berbisik di situ. "Ronde selanjutnya bagaimana?"

Sekali gerakan, _junior_ Kris kembali memasuki _hole_ Tao dan langsung mengenai prostat tunangannya.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Kris membantu menggerakkan pinggul Tao naik-turun. Tao terus saja mendesah nikmat. Posisi seperti ini memudahkan _junior_ Kris memasuki rektumnya dan memanja _sweet spot_nya.

Tanpa kondom memang lebih enak ternyata. Kejantanannya bisa keluar-masuk dengan mudah. Apalagi ketika mereka melakukannya di dalam air, menjadi sensai tersendiri.

Bermenit-menit kemudian, rektum Tao semakin mengetat, Kris merasakan itu. Ia semakin mempercepat temponya dan hanya mendesah pelan saat Tao benar-benar keluar. Cairan _cum_ Tao mengenai dadanya dan dada Tao sendiri.

Dan sekali lagi, ia masih belum mencapai puncak. Kris terus saja menaik turunkan pinggul Tao hingga ia merasakan rektum Tao mengetat lagi dan _junior_nya yang berkedut-kedut.

"K-Kris! Aku... aaahh! Aku sedikit lagihh..."

Kris mengecup tulang selangka menggoda di hadapannya. "Sebentar lagi, Tao. Kita keluar bersama-sama."

"_More_... ahh! Kris! _Fasterh_... _dheeper_!"

Kris mengangguk, pinggul mulai menyeimbangi gerakan liar Tao sambil mengocok lagi _junior_ Tao.

Setelah beberapa dorongan lagi, _junior_nya berkedut-kedut. Kris menggertakkan giginya saat cairan sperma berhasil keluar dari kejantanannya. Sedangkan Tao berteriak merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi rongga rektumnya. Punggungnya melengkung ke belakang, matanya terpejam penuh _pleasure_. Sesaat ia melirih, "Kris... _i love you_." Tubuhnya langsung ambruk ke depan dan menimpa Kris.

Awalnya pemuda pirang itu hampir panik karena mata Tao tertutup begitu saja. Berkali-kali ia menepuk pipi Tao agar bangun. Namun setelah ia mendengar deru nafas Tao yang teratur dan lembut, barulah Kris tahu ia pingsan karena kecapaian. Kris tersenyum dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Tao dari _bathtub_ masih dengan _bridal style_. Tubuhnya lemas sekali, Kris bisa merasakan itu.

Duh, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Apakah hukumannya terlalu berlebihan?

Kris membaringkan tubuh Tao di tempat tidurnya yang sudah acak-acakan itu—tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, sih. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Tao tidur di lantai ataupun di sofa setelah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Setelah merapatkan selimut tebal miliknya, Kris segera memakai celana pendek dan tiduran di samping Tao. Ia sedikit tertawa melihat kekacauan yang ia buat. Tatapannya beralih ke arah pemuda yang tidur di sampingnya.

Wajahnya damai, damai sekali. Kris tertawa kecil saat Tao menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap Kris.

"Maaf, Tao. Maafkan aku membuatmu seperti ini," ucap Kris sambil mengecup bibir merah merona Tao. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum memandang pemuda yang tidak ia sangka-sangka membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna.

"_Good night_, Tao. _Have a nice dream_, _baby_."

Namun kemudian gerakannya terhenti sesaat.

"_And... i love you too_, Tao."

Perlahan tapi pasti, keping Kris mulai tenggelam. Lama-kelamaan tubuhnya semakin terseret ke dalam jurang tak berdasar; alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Tao terbangun ketika cahaya matahari menusuk matanya dengan tidak berkeperipandaan. Ia menatap heran mengapa ia tidak ada di kamarnya sendiri, malah di kamar asing.

Tok... tok... tok...

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan wanita yang amat di kenalnya. "Ah, Tao kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana dengan malam kemarin? Asik kah? _Eomma_ tunggu, ya, di ruang makan untuk makan siang," cerocosnya tanpa memeberikan Tao waktu untuk berpikir atau pun membalas. Pintunya ia tutup lagi dengan cueknya.

"Hah?"

Tao melihat sekitarnya, ia berada di kamar asing, suasananya berantakan. Tao mengecek tubuhnya di balik selimut. Ia telanjang dan banyak bercak merah di sekujur tubuhnya. Tao menolehkan kepalanya, dan—oh, ternyata Kris di sampingnya. Kenap—tunggu! Siapa? Kris? Hah?

Sedetik kemudian, bayangan kemarin terulang lagi di otaknya. Wajah Tao berubah warna mirip seperti apel matang secara komikal.

Dengan suara menggelegar, Tao berteriak, "KRIS KURANG AJAR!"

.

.

.

_**The End!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eh, nggak deng, masih to be continue. #TRollLikeABuffalo**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: **__mati boleh ya? Masa saya bisa buat ensi se-eksiplit ini... /fainted/ Nih yg mau nosebleed saya kasih tissue /sodorin tissue/ SAYA TAU KOK INI ANCUR.  
Btw, tau ga kenapa saya apdet cepet(menurutsayacepet)? Ini hadiah buat readers semua~ Chap kemaren ketauan tuh yang SR pada review semua gara-gara saya bilang ada ncnya -_- Ketauan yadong ya kalian semua~ MUAHAHA. Ini hadiah tahun baru juga sih.  
Cukup tahu aja beberapa chapter ini(termasuk chapter sekarang)murni dari ide saya sendiri, tapi garis besarnya mengikuti manga aslinya._

_._

_**Thanks to:**_

_Nezta, diyayee, meilina. putri. 79, lovelythehun, nannaa, Yui jaema, TAO bbuingbbuing, Joy'ers312, Scarlet Azur4sky, Bubble Sehun, kyoko sato, Silverlightea, nurvibrigityana, Mulov, Jin Ki Tao, Dragon4Panda, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Im Jinah, Dragonsister'91line, LiuGe'Fanboy, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, wkyjtaoris ALL, Miss Kui Jeong sshi, AmaterasuUchih1, Ade aisu, fifian160, G-KRIS, desi2121, WhiteCat Shii, trilililili, Qhia503, JennyChan, Rio, EXO Fujoshi, vkey, HungryBirds, Choujiro21, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF, Yooooona, Minnie Seongmin, KaiDo Ship Fanboy, Woo jihye, song min ah, lee gyuraaa, Guest, Shin SeungGi huahuachi, peacocktao, Vanesha Hunhan, PrinceTae, KaiDo Aegya, ahehe, KRISTAO, Choi Sooyeon, animusic81, Jaylyn Rui, gembul, choi shi zu, MOMOcanCHAN, Rio, reaRelf , bebe fujo, CrayonThat XX, rha0108, noeby, Zhii, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, miszshanty05, kim hyobin, SAY-TaoRisReal, Cutepanda, DevilFujoshi, shinminkyuu, Kim Eun Eri, jeje, alienboy91, PrinceTae, Jaylyn Rui, golden13, mrs park, Aetherion Vienna, esazame, KecoaLaut, cho min geo, Cho SungKyu OKS, ZoeKyu, Kimimaki, acidcid, Cho Minna, Kim-HyoKyo, Hisayuchi, Minerva Huang, choi shi zu, FujoshiNa Exotics,_ _ruka17, dorkgby, Oh Myuna, vickykezia23, Angga said, RitSuKa-HigaSasHi, AlpacaTaoris, BaekRen, 333LG, myjongie, ru-ie, nandamahjatia97, blady384, meyy-chaan, , EXOLunatics, , KyuKi Yanagishita, Byun Reka, _

_Beta reader saya, Lau-chan,_

_Semuanya yang sudah review, favorite, dan alert fanfic ini maupun saya sendiri,_

_**And, you!**_

_**.**_

_**A/N(2): **_Jangan lupa review ya. Pingin tau ini ensinya bagus apa nggak. Kalo bagus saya rencananya mau buat ensi lain. MUAHAHA. Saya masih terima komentar saran kritik kok. Ga review awas yah-_- nanti saya cium loh satu-satu /eh

.

31 Desember 2012,  
Hari terakhir dalam tahun 2012, saya ingin berkata,  
Semoga tahun 2012 ini menjadi pelajaran untuk tahun berikutnya, ya. Semoga juga apa yang kita inginkan semua tercapai di tahun yang penuh berkah ini; 2013. Daaan, semoga lagi, saya berharap banget-nget kalo KrisTao makin banyak skinshipnya dan makin REAL! Ngalahin kopel terREAL sedunia, wkwk.

HAPPY NEW MY LOVELY READERS! Hope our new years now is more better than yesterday:3

Sincerely,

eLizxie Aire


	7. Chapter 7

Tao menghela nafas menatap pantulan bercak merah pada sekujur tubuhnya dari cermin kamar mandi. Ia yakin, semua tanda gigitan itu tidak akan hilang dalam dua hari, tiga hari atau lebih. Luka lecet pada pergelangan tangan dan lehernya mungkin akan sama seperti itu juga. Ia menyesal mengapa dirinya bisa tergoda melakukan hubungan badan dengan Kris... lagi. Tunggu dulu. Bukankah Kris berkata ini hukuman? Berarti bukan salahnya semua berakhir seperti ini karena memang ialah yang dipaksa.

Atau... memang Tao yang bersalah?

Remaja Qingdao itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat ngilu ketika ia mencoba berjalan mendekati pakaiannya yang terlipat rapi di rak khusus pakaian. Tao merasa sedikit risih dengan keadaan lubangnya sekarang. Sama sekali tidak nyaman. Pasti benda yang masuk—hiii, Tao ngeri membayangkan itu. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap semua bekas yang mengingatkannya dengan kejadian semalam menghilang secepat mungkin.

Dengan hati-hati, Tao mulai memakai bajunya. Sakit mulai menjalar lagi. Terutama saat kakinya ia angkat untuk memakai celana. Bibirnya ia gigit, berusaha agar pekikannya tidak terdengar. Ia harus bisa. Sekali lagi ia coba perlahan mengangkat salah satu kakinya. Tao tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tidak mungkin meminta bantuan Ibunya atau Kris dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi, malah berpikir untuk tidak memakai celana. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas. Ia harus cepat. Harus cepat agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat nista ini dan sekalian pergi ke lembah terjauh yang tidak akan bisa Kris jangkau, mungkin.

Pikirannya runyam. Ia masih ingat saat Kris menyatakan bahwa mereka berdua sudah terikat oleh pernyataan _tunangan_ dan kata-katanya yang merujuk bahwa ia menerima takdir itu dengan senang hati. Tao masih ingat tindak-tanduk Kris yang memperlakukannya kasar saat akalnya masih dibawah pengaruh obat.

Bagaimana ia bersikap di depan Kris sehabis ini? Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

Dan—ah, ya. Ia juga masih ingat kalau tadi Ibunya mengajaknya untuk makan siang. Ia harus segera bertemu dengan wanita itu dan meminta penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya.

.

...O...

**Home Tutor**

**Kris & Tao YAOI fanfiction**

_Rated M_

Romansu and Drama

_**I do not own anything except the story**_

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, tidak ada hubungan dengan kehidupan yang sebenarnya

Plot cerita ini **bukan** sepenuhnya punya saya, melainkan saya me_remake_ dari salah satu manga yaoi yang berjudul 'Home Tutor' oleh Yuu Moegi

**Warning: YAOI, BoysLove, Alternative Universe, Typo, EyD, bahasa non-baku, a bit love story between teacher-student, etc.**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

...O...

.

.

Cklek

Drep

"Hufft..."

Tao mendesah lega dan punggung belakangnya bersandar di sisi luar pintu kamar Kris. Entah kebetulan atau memang sengaja, saat Tao melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, matanya sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa Kris ada di dalam kamar. Dengan begitu Tao tidak perlu bersakit-sakit ria karena harus menggerakkan kakinya secepat _cheetah_ untuk menghindari manusia pirang itu.

Setelah beberapa kali memastikan bahwa tidak ada manusia pirang di kanan-kirinya, Tao segera cepat-cepat melangkah mencari Nyonya Huang. Ia tidak perlu khawatir akan tersesat karena _apartment_ tempat ia berpijak sekarang sepertinya tidak akan lebih luas dari rumahnya, apalagi memiliki denah ruangan seperti labirin. Hiasan dekorasi maupun perabotan yang ada di setiap sudut ruangan membuat Tao mengerti kalau Kris merupakan orang yang sederhana dalam memilih. _Simple, yet elegant_. Walaupun biasa saja, nilai keindahan yang dimiliki tetap tidak berkurang. Warna putih yang mendominasi malah semakin memberikan penampilan yang berkelas.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah perlahan melewati berbagai bagian _apartmen__t_Kris. "_Eomma_...?" ucap Tao memanggil dengan tidak yakin. Ia masih belum menemukan dimana letak ruang makan tersebut. "_Eomma_?"

Suaranya ia kecilkan karena ia tidak ingin Kris mendengarnya dan muncul di depannya dulu. Ia butuh waktu sendiri. Mungkin langsung pulang sehabis makan dengan Ibunya itu pilihan yang bagus.

Tao mengambil arah ke kanan, ingin tahu apa di balik sekat besar yang membatasi ruang keluarga. Sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, ia melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut sepunggung membelakanginya.

"_Eomma_?"

"Ah, Tao? Akhirnya kau datang juga, nak." Nyonya Huang tersenyum menatap anaknya. "Sini duduk dulu. Biar Ibu ambilkan makanannya."

Tao memilih untuk tetap bungkam mengabaikan rasa kaget dan bingungnya sambil mengikuti perintah sang Ibu. Sedikit berdesis karena rasa nyeri di pinggulnya tidak kunjung hilang. Ia duduk di kursi yang menghadap _cooking counter_ agar bisa menatap gerak-gerik cekatan Nyonya Huang. Sementara matanya sibuk mengamati wanita paruh baya itu, otak Tao berputar tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Reaksi Ibunya biasa saja. Tidak mesem-mesem. Tidak heboh. Seperti apa yang telah terjadi tidak pernah diketahuinya. Padahal seingat Tao tadi Ibunya menanyakan tentang _itu _padanya. Apakah Nyonya Huang benar-benar tahu atau malah sebaliknya? Jika Ibunya memang tahu, lalu apa yang harus dilakukan Tao? Mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi semalam atau berakting tidak tahu juga?

"_Peach_, jangan suka melamun seperti itu," ucap Nyonya Huang seraya meletakkan sepiring nasi di atas meja. Tao tersentak dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Nyonya Huang. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan seraya menghela nafas. Tao menumpukan dagunya di meja, kedua mata coklatnya menatap malas piring putih bersih tepat dihadapannya. Secara tidak sadar, bibir bawahnya mengerucut kecil.

Merasa gemas melihat anak bungsunya merajuk, Nyonya Huang mengecup pelan pipi Tao. Setelah itu ia terkekeh kecil ketika Tao kaget untuk kesekian kalinya.

"_Eomma~_"

Seraya meletakkan ayam di meja, Nyonya Huang melirik anak bungsunya. "Kenapa. _Peach_?"

_Katakan sekarang?_

"Aku—"

_Yakin sekarang?_

Kepala Tao menunduk. Sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia tidak mau merusak suasana. Menanyakan itu sama saja mengungkit kembali malam kemarin. Dan itu... jujur, memalukan dirinya.

Dalam keheningan, Tao mengambil sendok dan garpu dan mulai memotong-motong daging ayam goreng buatan Ibunya. Mungkin nanti atau menunggu Ibunya cerita itu lebih baik.

.

.

.

Beberapa suapan lagi sarapan—atau makan siang—Tao akan benar-benar habis. Sepanjang Tao menikmati makanannya, kedua keping Nyonya Huang terus lekat mengamati anak bungsunya. Setelah sekian lama menimang-nimang, akhirnya wanita paruh baya tersebut memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya sekarang.

"Taozi?"

"Hmm?"

"Apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakanlah. Tetapi tenang saja, Ibu tidak akan menanyakan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Kris—dulu, tadi malam ataupun yang akan datang, Tao."

Gerakan Tao terhenti. Dengan wajah kaget, Tao menatap Ibunya. Sedetik kemudian Tao menghela nafas, ia meletakkan garpu dan sendok yang tadi ia gunakan. Perasaan gundah yang tadi sempat menghilang, kini kembali datang.

Apa yang ia ingin tanyakan sekarang?

"Aku bertunangan dengan Kris...?" tanya Tao bergetar. Ia sendiri ragu menanyakan ini.

Nyonya Huang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sesekali, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya seraya sedikit menerawang.

"Baiklah..."

Kedua keping coklat wanita paruh baya itu kembali menatap anak bungsunya. Sedikit mengagumi paras manisnya. Ia baru sadar kalau mata coklat Tao begitu mirip dengan miliknya. Kedua buah hatinya memang memiliki rupa yang luar biasa, Luhan yang lucu dan Tao yang manis. Bibir mungil Nyonya Huang terbuka, melantunkan suara tawa renyah khasnya. Mungkin, memang sudah saatnya menjelaskan itu semua kepada anak bungsunya.

"Semua itu berawal dari persahabatan Kakekmu, Tao."

"Kakek?"

Nyonya Huang mengangguk, "ya, Kakekmu. Beliau ternyata sudah bersahabat lama dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Wu—kau pasti tahu siapa. Saking dekatnya, mereka membuat janji untuk kelak menjodohkan cucu mereka."

Tao mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Cucu yang dimaksudkan adalah dirinya? Kenapa bukan Luhan saja yang sudah jelas cucu pertama?

"...Ibu juga tidak tahu kenapa bukan Luhan saja yang dijodohkan. Tapi kalau sampai pertunangan ini tidak terlaksana, Kakekmu disana tidak akan tenang—atau mungkin lebih buruk. Ibu tidak berani macam-macam karena itu sudah masuk dalam surat wasiat Kakekmu, Tao."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir, Tao menutup mulutnya. Antara ingin tertawa karena Ibunya begitu percaya dengan tahayul seperti itu dan... bergidik ngeri pula. Tuh kan, Tao jadi takut. Ia paling tidak suka dengan hal-hal halus seperti itu.

"Jadi kalian menyembunyikan ini semua dariku sejak lama? Kenapa Kris malah diperkenalkan sebagai tunanganku, Eomma? Tidak masuk akal!"

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Nyonya Huang. Kedua tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menumpukan dagunya di meja. "Kau tahu, Tao? Sifatmu memperlakukan setiap orang baru itu menyebalkan. Saat Kris jadi guru saja, kau seperti itu. Apalagi kalau _Eomma _beritahu Kris adalah tunanganmu?"

Seketika kedua mata Tao memutar malas. Kris duluan yang bersikap kurang ajar padanya!

"...jadi secara tidak langsung itu adalah strategi pendekatan kau dan Kris, Tao. Dan kebetulan sekali kau memang membutuhkan seorang guru. Dan, tada! Jadilah sekarang Kris sebagai tunanganmu dengan kedok sebagai gurumu," jelasnya dengan bibir tersenyum lebar. Ia seperti bangga akan dirinya yang mengatur skenario tersebut dengan cerdasnya.

Dengan sedikit tidak yakin, Tao menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan mata menyipit. Apa-apaan nada itu?

Dan lagi, kalimat Kris sebagai tunangannya menggema pelan di otaknya. Jadi pemuda pirang kinclong itu benar-benar menjadi tunangannya sekarang? Itu bukan mimpi? Bukan hanya bualan Kris semata kan? Secara kasat mata, seperti ada tamparan keras di pipinya. Kenyataan tersebut harus ia terima—walaupun ia tidak tahu harus dengan senang hati ataupun dengan berat hati.

Di sisi lain, Tao lega—sedikit senang juga. Hubungan mereka sudah jelas sekarang. Mereka bertunangan. Ia tidak perlu galau lagi memikirkan itu.

Dan... rasa sebal juga terselip. Kenapa ia bertunangan dengan orang _ngeselin_ seperti Kris? Kenapa ia harus hidup bersama dengan orang mesum seperti Kris? Kenapa? Kenapa Kakek?

Ia memang senang, _yet, he was annoyed_.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Tao, Nyonya Huang mengerti. Ia segera mengganti topik bahasan mereka. Wanita tersebut tidak tahan melihat kerutan di dahi Tao akibat berpikir terlalu keras.

"Nah, Tao, ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanyanya seraya menegak jus jeruk dari sebuah gelas.

Tao terdiam sebentar. Secara tidak sadar, salah satu jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di bibir bawah sambil sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkan jari itu di daging empuk berwarna pink tersebut. Sesaat pita suaranya menggumamkan kata-kata 'hmm' pelan tanpa membuka mulutnya. Ia sedang berpikir.

Akal Tao sedang berperang untuk memutuskan apakah perlu ia menanyakan tentang malam kemarin atau tidak. Ia memang penasaran mengapa Ibunya mengatur semuanya sampai seperti itu namun rasa malu yang teramat sangat kembali menahan mulutnya terbuka mengucapkan sepatah kata. Tanyakan—atau tidak? Ia memang penasaran, tapi harga dirinya yang tinggi juga perlu dipertimbangkan. Memalukan jika Tao menanyakan hal kemarin. Baginya, apa yang dilakukan Ibunya dan Kris itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Tao menggeliat pelan tidak nyaman.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menimbang, Tao menghela nafas. "Tidak ada, _Eomma_," tukasnya. "Nanti saja. Untuk sekarang, hanya itu yang ingin aku tanyakan dulu."

Nyonya Huang tersenyum. Ia mengangguk, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Baiklah, _Peach_. _Eomma_ pulang sekarang. Kau baik-baik ya, di sini." Wajahnya yang mulai dihiasi kerutan kecil mendekati Tao, mengecup pipi tembam itu sekilas.

Air muka Tao berubah horor dalam sedetik. Dengan cepat ia berucap, "tunggu! _Eomma_ mau pulang? Aku ikut!"

Salah satu alis Nyonya Huang terangkat, "kenapa?" tanyanya. "Bukankah sekarang lebih baik kau buat hubunganmu dengan Kris semakin dekat? Makanya, _Eomma_ ingin segera pulang supaya tidak mengganggu."

Tao membuang nafas kesal sambil menunduk. Ibunya benar-benar tidak mengerti posisinya sekarang! Bagaimana ia bisa menatap wajah Kris dengan benar setelah kejadian semalam?

Dalam mode lambat, wajah Tao kembali terangkat. Ia pasang muka yang memelas semelas-melasnya. Dengan sedikit berkaca-kaca, ia melirih, "tapi... aku mau pulang saja, _Eomma_. Aku rindu kamarku dan Lulu-_ge_. Boleh ya? Ya?"

Sesaat Nyonya Huang tertegun. Tao sedang memasang senjata pamungkasnya yang paling mutakhir. Ia perlu melakukan sesuatu sebelum hatinya benar-benar luluh. Wanita berkeping hazel itu memalingkan wajahnya sebentar; mencari sesuatu, kemudian tersenyum cerah saat seorang pria yang sangat ia butuhkan ternyata sudah bersandar di tembok dekat pembatas dapur. Tampaknya pemuda pirang itu sudah memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dari tadi. Sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Tao pelan, Nyonya Huang berucap, "Na'ah! Kerinduanmu dengan rumah bisa ditunda nanti, namun hubunganmu dengan Kris tidak! Buatlah makanan kecil untuknya, _Baby Peach_. Kasihan matanya yang kelaparan itu."

Jari-jari Nyonya Huang menunjuk-nunjuk tepat pada orang di belakang Tao. Mengikuti kemana sang ujung jari Ibunya pergi, kedua bola mata Tao terbelalak ketika melihat wajah pria bersurai emas basah yang sedang mengenakan _bathrobe_ putih yang sangat ia kenal.

Secepat kilat Nyonya Huang mengecup pipi Tao sekali lagi. Sedikit menghiraukan wajah _speechless_ anaknya, Nyonya Huang menatap Kris.

"Baiklah, Kris, aku titip _Peach_ ya! Jaga ia baik-baik," ucapnya seraya mengedipkan mata kanannya pada pria jangkung tersebut. "_Jaljayo, have fun you guys!_"

Secepat kilat, tubuh Nyonya Huang menghilang bersamaan dengan suara debam pintu _apartmen__t_.

"_EOMMA!_"

.

.

.

.

Dengan mulut sedikit menggembung—entah karena kesal atau sedang menyimpan makanan—Tao menatap malas layar TV di depannya. Jemarinya bergerak cepat memasukkan keripik mungil kedalam pipinya. Ia kesal. Ia tidak bisa kabur. Ia tidak bisa tenang. Bagaimana ia bertahan hidup di sini? Tumpuannya saja sudah pergi tanpa memperdulikannya sama sekali.

Ia kesal. Orang pirang di sampingnya ini masih saja lekat mengamatinya. Walaupun tangan-tangannya bekerja menggerakkan sendok dari piring ke mulutnya, Tao tahu kalau mata Kris tidak mengikuti kemana jarinya pergi. Jujur, ia merasa seperti ditelanjangi walaupun hanya dengan tatapan saja. Ia masih trauma. Hal kemarin itu mengerikan.

Ia kesal. Ia kesal karena orang sialan di sampingnya ini ternyata sama sekali tidak membantu apapun. Lihat saja ekspresinya. Orang itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan Tao! Tawa kejamnya membuat Tao tahu kalau orang tersebut malah senang melihat Tao menderita.

Ia kesal. Orang pirang ini malah membuatnya semakin buruk.

Sementara itu, Kris hanya tertawa kecil menatap tingkah tunangan manisnya yang sedang merajuk. Tetapi sedetik kemudian pemuda pirang itu membungkam mulutnya lagi ketika sadar pemuda lucu tersebut melemparkan tatapan peringatan padanya. Peringatan kalau makan diselingi tawa itu tidak baik, mungkin?

Eh, _wait_. Buat apa ia khawatir kalau orang yang dikhawatirkan itu Kris? Sialan.

Sementara itu orang yang jadi bahan umpatan Tao kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda dengan damai. Mata granit Kris menatap datar layar TV di depannya. Para komedian yang berakting sedemikian rupa sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya. Ia memikirkan Tao, sudah jelas. Kris penasaran dengan reaksinya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan malam kemarin. Marah kah? Atau biasa saja? Makanya, ia perlu mengamati wajah Tao seharian penuh. Ah, modus deh.

Ia tidak perlu takut Tao kabur dari _apartmen__t_nya. Pemuda panda itu tidak bisa keluar dari sini, Kris tahu. Salah satu faktor hal tersebut mungkin saja meliputi penyakit buta arah Tao. Sangat berbahaya jika remaja itu sembarangan pergi—yang bahkan orangnya saja tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Bagaimana mau ke tempat lain? Tao bisa saja tersesat atau diculik orang jahat.

Memang sedikit sadis, tapi ia merasa perlu berterima kasih kali ini kepada sang penyakit buta arah itu. Tao tidak akan jauh-jauh darinya. _Muahaha._

Beberapa kali suapan, makanan Kris hanya tinggal sebutir nasi di atas piring kaca. Setelah Kris menggerakkan pupilnya ke sudut mata kanan sekali—melirik—ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati wastafel dapur. Nasi goreng yang tadi Tao buatkan sudah cukup untuk mengisi lambungnya yang kosong.

Tangan panjang Kris meletakkan piring yang tadi ia gunakan ke dalam westafel dengan sempurna. Untuk beberapa saat, hati pemuda pirang itu bimbang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa perlu ia mencuci piring-piring kotor sekarang? Atau nanti saja? Ia masing ingin berduaan dengan Tao. Mencuci piring-piring nista tersebut akan menyita _banyak_ waktunya. Ia tidak mau membuang waktunya untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

... tapi, mencuci piring itu tidak _useless_, Kris.

Dengan satu jentikan jari telunjuk, Kris memutuskan; ia menghiraukan salah satu pikiran warasnya. Tubuhnya meninggalkan begitu saja tumpukan piring kotor di wastafel. Setelah mengambil segelas jus dari kulkas besarnya, ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa depan TV.

"Kau suka acara ini?"

Tao memalingkan wajahnya dari layar TV sebentar. Sekedar memastikan siapa orang di sampingnya. Setelah mengambil jarak dari manusia jangkung di samping kirinya, ia berkata, "tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menontonnya?" tanya Kris lagi. Ia tidak berusaha mendekatkan dirinya lagi ke Tao.

"Aku sedang... bosan."

Kris mengangguk. "Aku berikan sesuatu yang menarik, mau?" Ia bertanya dengan nada lembut. Mencoba ramah.

"Eung..." Tao terdiam. Penawaran Kris tidak cukup meyakinkan. Tetapi ia cukup penasaran. Setelah berpikir sebentar, mulutnya terbuka lagi tanpa menoleh kearah Kris. "... tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Ekspresi kecewa sedikit Kris tunjukkan. Ia mengerti, Tao masih takut dengannya. Sepertinya ia perlu melakukan pendekatan lagi dari awal.

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa," tukas Tao tanpa menoleh.

Kris hanya menghela nafas. Mungkin Tao membutuh beberapa waktu untuk tidak diganggu dulu. Pemuda jangkung itu mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya ke belakang, sedangkan kaki jenjangnya ia biarkan menjuntai menyentuh lantai. Otaknya ia paksakan untuk menikmati acara konyol yang tampil di layar televisinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Tiba-tiba Tao bersuara. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris.

"Hmm?"

Dengan sedikit menguatkan diri, Tao menatap wajah Kris. "Di-dimana _handphone_ku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit bergetar.

_Geez, kenapa dia jadi canggung?_

"Ada di samping TV," ucap Kris tanpa menoleh. Ketika Tao berterima kasih—walaupun terdengar seperti lirihan—dan Kris hanya sekedar mengangguk. Tangannya segera mengambil remote yang dari tadi Tao klaim sebagai miliknya.

Karet kenyal nan imut itu ditekannya berkali-kali. Gerakan jarinya terhenti ketika layar televisinya berubah menjadi mobil mewah melewati jalan raya. Sebuah film mungkin tidak buruk.

Sementara itu Tao berlari kecil—dan kemudian ia merutuki tindakannya karena, _hell_, rasa sakit di bawah tubuhnya sangat menyiksa sekali—dan segera mengambil _smartphone _tercintanya dari meja televisi. Lalu Tao berjalan penuh hati-hati menuju sofanya. Jari-jarinya mengetuk layar ponsel membuka ikon berbentuk buku telepon. Tao menggeserkan layarnya ke atas-ke bawah mencari sebuah kontak. Tao berniat mengisi waktu luangnya dengan menghubungi seseorang.

'Jaka'

'Jennifer Kim'

'Jieun Lee'

Jieun?

IU?

Oh, wanita berambut hitam panjang yang seperti boneka itu, ya? Dia memang imut kok. Beruntung sekali yang menjadi pacarnya—

—eh?

Jieun dan Tao 'kan berkencan! Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan pacarnya sendiri. Menatap Kris sekilas, ia mulai berpikir. Ia sudah punya Kris. Lalu Jieun bagaimana? Apakah dengan bertunangan Tao sudah berselingkuh dari IU?

Berarti salah satu mereka harus lepas hubungan dengan Tao. Jika ia memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Kris... itu tidak mungkin. Perasaan dan hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia juga tidak mau berurusan dengan Ibunya. Dari segi manapun, Tao pasti lebih memilih Kris—walaupun tingkat menyebalkannya lebih tinggi dibanding Jieun.

Kalau memutuskan Jieun... bisa saja sih. Tapi kasihan. Gadis itu sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Dan baru beberapa hari berkencan, Tao memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

Ting

Tao merasa ponsel pintarnya bergetar sebentar. Sebuah pesan telah dikirim untuknya. Dengan sekali ketukan, pesan tersebut tampil di layar ponselnya.

'_Oppa marah padaku ya?'_

Nama pengirimnya menunjukkan nama orang yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Omong-omong, kenapa baru sekarang ia mengirim pesan singkat? Isinya seperti berprasangka pada Tao pula. Bukankah biasanya ada ucapan selamat pagi sebagai rutinitas pasangan yang berkencan?

Ketika jari-jari Tao menggeser layar kebawah, alangkah kagetnya ia melihat banyak pesan masuk dari Jieun. Pesan yang pertama kali masuk ditunjukkan dengan jam tujuh malam kemarin. Ia tidak melihat logo pesan masuk di layar ponselnya tadi. Siapa yang telah membuka semua pesan Jieun?

Dengan penuh tatapan kesal yang berisi listrik kecil, Tao menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang asik menonton film. Pasti manusia sialan itu yang membuka dan membacanya. Kalau saja tatapan bisa membuat orang tersetrum, mungkin surai pirang Kris akan menyamai duri landak sekarang.

'Oppa_, sudah sampai rumah belum? Kalau sudah, balas pesanku ya. Saranghae~ :*'_

_'Oppa dimana sekarang?'_

_'Oppa?'_

_'Aku mengganggu oppa ya?'_

_'Baiklah, maaf kalau aku menganggu.. Selamat malam, Oppa. Semoga mimpi indah__;)'_

_'Selamat pagi! Sudah bangun belum? Saranghaeyo~'_

_'Sarapan! Apa menunya pagi ini?'_

'_Oppa_?_'_

'_Oppa~?'_

_'Oppa_ _marah padaku ya?'_

Jari-jari Tao menarik layar itu ke atas lagi, namun _screen_ tersebut malah memantul ke bawah. Pesan tadi adalah pesan terakhir yang Jieun kirim. Gadis imut itu benar-benar peduli dengannya. Pesan yang ia kirim saja beruntun. Sayang sekali ponselnya kemarin disita oleh Kris. Tao tidak sempat membalas semua pesan itu.

Kenapa masalahnya selalu saja datang beruntun. Yang satu belum terselesaikan, ada satu lagi yang datang. Ia menyesal menerima Jieun kala itu. Coba saja jika Tao tidak berkencan dengannya, Tao tidak akan berurusan dengan Jieun lagi. Tao menghela nafas kesal. Kepalanya ia biarkan menabrak katun empuk sofa milik Kris. Lebih baik sekarang ia menenangkan diri saja. Masalah itu bisa ia pikirkan di kemudian hari. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih kalau otak dan hatinya sama-sama tidak tenang dan sinkron. Karena itu, Tao berniat untuk tidak masuk sekolah dulu besok. Bolos. Menghindari Jieun. Lagipula ia masih tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Istirahat dahulu, itu yang Tao butuhkan.

Kalau nanti ditanya oleh guru bagaimana? Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Katakan apa saja yang penting tidak mencurigakan, lah.

Suara tembak-menembak dari film yang sedang Kris tonton mengembalikan jiwanya yang sempat terbang. Tao sama sekali tidak tergerak untuk membalas pesan-pesan dari perempuan yang masih berstatus pacarnya. Ibu jarinya menekan tombol _home_, dan kemudian mengetuk ikon berbentuk _browser_. Tao berencana mengalihkan perhatiannya sekaligus membunuh waktu dengan ber-_online_-ria di situs jejaring sosial miliknya.

.

.

"_I feel so bored_."

"_Same here_," tukas Kris menanggapi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dengan dagu tertumpu di tangan.

Tao melirik Kris sekilas, lalu memutar malas bola hazelnya. Ia baru sadar Kris sudah mengganti _bathrobe_nya menjadi pakaian kasual biasa. Tao menatap lagi layar ponselnya. Kenapa sekarang semua hal menjadi begitu membosankan. Dengan penuh perasaan, pemuda panda itu menghela nafas. Ia bangkit perlahan menuju dapur yang terletak di bagian belakang apartmen.

Pandangannya menyusuri setiap sudut dapur Kris. Tangannya juga membuka-buka laci tinggi yang menempel di tembok. Apa pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak menyimpan makanan di sini? Di meja tidak ada apa-apa. Di laci makanan pun juga kosong. Tao heran bagaimana Kris bisa bertahan hidup tanpa makanan—oh, ada minuman jus instan di sini. Buat, ah.

Sembari mengaduk larutan di gelasnya, Tao berniat untuk bertanya pada pemuda yang masih memandangi layar besar televisi, namun ia urungkan kembali. Sedikit malu.

_Tanya tidak, ya?_

Bahunya ia endikkan. Bibirnya terbuka, "Kris, kau tidak menyimpan makanan di sini?"

Hening untuk sesaat.

"... uh?" ucap Kris setengah sadar. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada film_ action_ di layar televisi.

"Makanan... kecil. Tidak ada makanan di sini."

Makanan?

Menyadari sesuatu, Kris terlonjak. Ia sama sekali belum belanja untuk bulan ini. Bahan-bahan yang tadi Tao masak pasti serpihan terakhir persedian miliknya. Pantas saja semua makanannya habis. Mungkin ia bisa ke supermarket sebentar—secepat mungkin—lalu kembali ke sini lagi dan berduaan dengan Tao... lagi.

Tubuh Kris beranjak dari sofa, ia mengambil mantelnya yang tergantung di tembok dan kunci mobil di meja samping TV. Setelah menggerakkan kakinya beberapa langkah, Kris berhenti. "Aku ingin ke supermarket sebentar. Kau ikut?"

Tao yang sedang menegak jus instan yang ia buat, hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aku ikut!" ucapnya sambil mencoba berjalan cepat mengambil mantel miliknya. Setelah beberapa kali Tao memutari ruang tengah, tiba-tiba Tao terdiam dan tersadar; ia tidak membawa mantel ke tempat Kris.

Seketika telapak tangan lebar mengenai dahi lebar Tao. Dalam hati ia merutuki Ibunya yang seenaknya meninggalkannya di tempat orang asing tanpa meninggalkan barang apapun. Ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tao menghela nafas, ia menahan sedikit rasa malunya lalu perlahan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang sedang berdiri dengan sabar menunggu di hadapannya.

Tepat ketika mata mereka bertemu kontak, seakan pesan sudah tersampaikan, Kris tertawa kecil. Ia menanggalkan mantel yang ia gunakan lalu memakaikannya penuh kehati-hatian di tubuh Tao. Sambil tersenyum lembut Kris berkata, "pakai saja dulu punyaku. Aku bisa mengambil yang lain." Kemudian punggung Kris menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Tao tertegun. Wajahnya memanas. Ia tidak menyangka guru privatnya bisa selembut itu. Kepalanya buru-buru ia tundukkan berusaha meredam rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya. Senyum Kris kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Hatinya berdetak lebih kencang, entah mengapa. Dengan cepat Tao menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan berharap semua rona merah dan panas ini segera menghilang.

Tak lama kemudian, Kris keluar kamar dengan jaket _baseball_ biru tua yang terlihat _oh so stunning_ dipakainya. Entah mau belanja atau jadi foto model.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Hm!" jawab Tao dengan sedikit anggukan. Matanya kali ini tidak berani menatap langsung wajah Kris. Perlahan, ia mengikuti Kris dari belakang.

Tepat saat Tao ingin menyamai langkah lebar Kris, ia meringis.

"Jalannya pelan-pelan saja!"

.

.

.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai di supermarket yang Kris maksud. Setelah memastikan mesin mobilnya benar-benar mati, Kris segera keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Tao. Masih dengan wajah penuh senyuman, tangan Kris menyambut tunangannya keluar dari mobil. Sekali lagi, Tao merona dibuatnya.

Mereka berjalan pelan berdampingan, saling diam, tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Tangan keduanya saling bertautan sedari tadi; sejak Kris membantu Tao keluar dari mobil. Senyum Kris menghilang tergantikan wajah angkuhnya yang terkenal, sedangkan Tao hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan dari orang lain maupun orang di sampingnya. Dalam hati, bagian bawah Tao masih sedikit terasa nyeri. Ia tidak berusaha untuk menunjukkannya, hanya sedikit merengut menahan rasa perih tersebut.

Tangan Kris dan Tao masih bertautan saat masuk ke dalam supermarket. Seketika perhatian sebagian besar pengunjung itu berpusat pada mereka. Bagaimana tidak jika seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut mencolok, berbadan tinggi dan tegap masuk bersama anak muda berwajah manis kedalam supermarket secara bersamaan. Awalnya mereka hanya mengagumi betapa tidak biasanya penampilan Kris dan Tao, namun ketika mereka sadar tangan keduanya bertautan seperti itu—

"Lihat, mereka lucu sekali ya. Memang anak jaman sekarang, kalau pacaran tidak pilih-pilih pria atau wanita."

Blush

Wajah Tao semakin tertunduk ke dalam. Tangannya yang bertautan dengan Kris tadi segera ia hempaskan untuk melepaskannya. Kris yang sempat mendengar bisikan ibu-ibu yang bergosip di kasir dekat pintu masuk hanya menyeringai. Ia mengerti sikap Tao yang melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Menghiraukan kicauan panjang ibu-ibu tersebut, Kris melangkah cepat meninggalkan Tao untuk mengambil_ trolley_ belanja.

Pemuda jangkung itu menghampiri Tao sebentar, lalu menuntun pemuda manis itu menuju sektor makanan.

.

.

Sudut-sudut bibir Kris ikut berkedut ketika melihat remaja berambut hitam disampingnya tersenyum lebar. Ia tertawa ketika Tao tertawa dan tersenyum simpul ketika ekspresi panda kesayangannya berubah kebingungan karena dua barang di hadapannya menarik perhatiannya. Ia sudah mengatakan pada Tao bahwa pemuda itu boleh mengambil apa saja sepuasnya. Kris yang membayar di sini. Tetapi tetap saja Tao masih menahan diri.

"Stroberi atau coklat?" Tao menatap kedua kotak susu tersebut dengan sedikit tidak yakin. Ia suka rasa coklat, begitu juga dengan rasa stoberi.

"Kenapa tidak dua-duanya saja?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Tao menoleh ke sampingnya, menyadari kalau tunangannya sedang mengambil beberapa snack kecil lainnya. "Bolehkah?"

"Hu'um. Tentu saja." Kris berkata tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi..."

"Baiklah." Dua kotak susu itu pun berakhir masuk ke dalam keranjang belanja. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Tao mengambil kotak susu terbesar yang ada di supermarket itu. Rasanya sayang sekali menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ditraktir kali ini. Ketika Kris menghampiri _trolley _untuk meletakkan barang-barang yang diambil, ia pun hanya mengulum senyum maklum melihat tingkah Tao.

Beberapa barang sudah diambil Tao dan diletakkan ke dalam _trolley_ begitupun juga Kris. Barang-barang yang mereka ambil kebanyakan adalah yang komposisinya bisa dimakan. Memang niat mereka sebenarnya untuk membeli makanan.

Setelah berputar-putar mengambil barang untuk keperluan sehari-hari, Kris akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi dulu acara belanja mereka. Kedua tangannya sibuk bolak-balik mengambil barang dari _trolley_ dan meletakkannya di meja kasir. Sedangkan Tao hanya menikmati pemandangan unik dari supermarket yang baru ia lihat. Sebenarnya semua supermarket sama saja sih. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, rak-rak barang. Tetapi tetap saja Tao merasa tertarik mengamati setiap sudutnya. Namun detik selanjutnya keping hitamnya tidak sengaja terhenti pada kotak putih besar khas penyimpan es krim di sampingnya. Kenapa ia tidak sadar di sampingnya ada benda ini dari tadi? Tao menatap penasaran dari kulkas berpintu geser tersebut. Ada yang berbentuk cup, batangan maupun lilin. Es-es tersebut seakan-akan menggoda Tao untuk membelinya. Mengingat bahwa ia sudah membeli banyak barang, Tao mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil salah satu es tersebut. Tao menatap miris larutan manis itu seolah-olah mengucapkan kata maaf pada mereka karena tidak dapat membelinya.

Kebetulan saat itu Kris menoleh ke arah Tao, dan tertawa melihat wajah memelas tunangannya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada—semua barang sudah berada di atas meja kasir, ia tidak perlu mengangkatnya lagi—seraya berkata, "sudah kubilang, Tao, kau boleh mengambil apa saja yang kau suka."

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya ke samping. "Tapi..."

Kris menghela nafas, ia maju beberapa langkah kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tao. Tao sedikit berjengit melihat aksi Kris yang tiba-tiba. Dengan sedikit kecupan pada pipi tembam Tao, Kris berkata, "_if you want it, just get it, babe._"

Mata Tao sedikit membelalak. Ketika kakinya hendak menginjak kaki Kris, pemuda yang seenaknya menciumnya di depan umum itu sudah pergi membawa _trolley_ berisi kantung plastik sambil tertawa merayakan kemenangannya.

"KRIS!"

Menggoda Tao adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di salah satu tempat yang terkenal akan kopi nikmatnya. Terlihat Tao dan Kris duduk berhadapan dan saling melemparkan argumen mereka. Yang bertubuh tinggi hanya tertawa-tawa menikmati wajah kesal laki-laki yang lebih muda.

"Katanya tidak mau, akhirnya dibeli juga 'kan?" goda Kris seraya menampakkan seringai khasnya.

"Diam! Aku tidak berkata seperti itu!" kali ini Tao yang berteriak dengan sendok es krim di mulutnya. Tangannya terkepal menahan untuk tidak melemparkan meja ini ke muka menyebalkan milik Kris. Tetapi kemudian Tao menghela nafas dalam. Pandangannya ia alihkan keluar dari jendela. Terlalu malas menatap manusia sialan di hadapannya. Andaikan saja ia bisa pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Kris sendirian di sini.

Andaikan saja.

Langit diluar sana mulai terlihat mendung. Orang-orang masih saja berjalan tenang melewati jalan di Korea. Seakan tidak peduli dengan butir air yang bisa saja membasahi pekerjaan mereka.

"_Excuse me, here is your coffee, Sir_." Seorang pelayan wanita datang dan meletakkan dua gelas plastik kopi berlabel Starbucks di meja. Tao melirik dari sudut matanya, ia sedang tidak mood menjawab pelayan itu. Sedangkan Kris kembali memasang wajah angkuhnya dan mengangguk. "_Yeah, thanks._"

"_You are very welcome, Sir,_" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata menggoda kepada Kris kemudian melenggang pergi sok seksi. Pemuda yang digoda hanya terkekeh sinis sambil memutar matanya malas. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu.

Setelah pelayan itu sudah benar-benar pergi dari pandangan, Tao mendengus, "apa-apaan wanita itu." Tangan Tao bergerak mengambil sesendok es krim _chocochip_nya sembari menggerutu dalam hati. Apa wanita itu tidak tahu kalau Kris itu tidak tertarik padanya? Seenaknya saja mengedipkan matanya pada Kris. _Secentil apapun kau berusaha, Kris tidak akan berpaling padamu, _batinnya. Secara tidak sadar, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau cemburu ya?"

Tao membelalak, gerakan mulutnya terhenti sesaat. Apa yang Kris pikirkan sampai-sampai ia beranggapan seperti itu? Enak saja. "T-tidak!"

Kris semakin melebarkan lengkungan bibirnya. "Katakan saja, aku sudah tahu. Ekspresimu lucu sekali saat kau kesal seperti itu."

"Apaan sih! Buat apa aku cemburu? Aku cuma kesal karena sikapnya centil begitu. Tidak seharusnya ia berperilaku seperti itu pada tamu-tamu."

Lagi-lagi mulutnya merekah, ia menumpukan dagunya ke tangannya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari remaja di depannya. "Terserah kau saja, Tao. Hatiku tetap padamu, kok."

Tao menunduk, jemarinya mengisi sendoknya dengan es krim dengan cepat. Seenaknya saja dia. Apa maksudnya Kris berkata seperti itu? Sedetik kemudian ia mengambil kopi _cafe latte_nya di meja dan segera menyedot isinya. Sempat terbatuk dan merasa otaknya ngilu sebentar, Tao menyembunyikan mukanya. Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap Kris. Semua tindakannya menjadi bodoh seketika.

"He-hei. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ekspresi khawatir jelas terlihat di wajah Kris. Ia berniat pindah ke kursi di samping tunangannya namun Tao sudah duluan memberi isyarat kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Teringat kata-kata Ibunya disaat seperti ini, Tao mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Ia menghirup nafas lega setelah batuknya benar-benar terhenti. Ia menyeruput es kopinya sebentar lalu memangambil sendok _ice cream_nya lagi tidak lupa dengan rona merah masih berada di pipinya.

Kris hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Dalam hati ia tersenyum puas. Ia tahu tebakannya tepat pada sasaran. Tao memang ceroboh, ditambah lagi dengan salah tingkah._ Although he is a clumsy person, everything he does always word 'cute' is the definition. Even when he was angry_. Kris _just love him._

Hampa sempat datang kembali menguasai keduanya. Tao terdiam menikmati es krimnya yang sudah setengah habis. Sedangkan Kris terlena dalam lamunannya sendiri. Bayangan seorang wanita mungil berambut hitam panjang terlintas di benaknya sesaat.

Jieun.

Ia teringat kejadian dua hari lalu saat ia menguntit Tao berkencan bersama seorang perempuan. Ia penasaran. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya? Lucu sekali kalau gadis itu berpikir bahwa ia bisa memiliki hati Tao. Kris memang sedikit kesal dengan Jieun karena seenaknya berduaan dengan Tao, tapi ia juga merasa sedikit simpati dengannya. Tao menerimanya ketika saat itu hati Tao bimbang tentang perasaannya sendiri. Secara tidak langsung, gadis itu Tao manfaatkan sebagai pelampiasan.

Apa Tao masih menjalin hubungan dengan Jieun sekarang? Dengan Kris sebagai tunangannya? Sedikit tidak adil bagi Jieun jika saja itu benar. Tadi pagi Kris sempat mengintip ponsel pintar Tao, dan sesuai dugaannya. Banyak pesan cinta dari Jieun.

Kris kembali meneguk Americano dingin yang tadi ia pesan. Mengamati Tao yang masih mengunyah _chocochip_ es krim miliknya, Kris memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Tao."

"Hm."

"Jieun bagaimana?"

Tao terdiam. Mulutnya yang sedang bergerak terhenti sesaat. "Huh?"

"Pacar kesayanganmu itu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar berkencan dengan gadis itu tanpa memberitahuku."

Seketika, kedua alis Tao bertautan. Apa Kris sengaja menyindirnya atau bagaimana? Memangnya pemicu yang membuat Tao dan Jieun berkencan siapa? Bungkam sesaat, Tao menemukan alasan untuk melawan Kris.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka ternyata kau menyukai Krystal di belakangku," ucapnya sambil membuang muka.

Mata Kris membelalak awalnya, darimana ia dapat konsklusi seperti itu? Namun kemudian ia terkekeh. Alasan yang sama seperti malam kemarin. Masih kesalahpahaman yang sama. "Kau tahu, Tao..." ucapnya sambil meneguk es kopinya, "aku dan Krystal memang ada urusan, tapi sama sekali bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan itu."

Tao merengut. Ia menatap Kris sebentar, lalu membuang pandangannya lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Kris. Tao berusaha terlihat tidak peduli walaupun ingin tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Mungkin urusan konyol itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi sekarang. Aku sudah memilikimu."

Duk!

Tangan Tao yang terkepal tak sengaja menghantam keras meja mereka. Jakunnya bergerak perlahan, berusaha keras menelan air pahit kopi di kerongkongannya dengan benar.

"Terserah kau," kata Tao hampir tak terdengar.

Kris hanya tertawa sebentar. Ia tidak ingin bertanya tentang itu lagi.

Tapi Kris benar-benar ingin tahu tentang Jieun itu.

"Hubunganmu dengannya bagaimana?"

_Hubunganku?_

Tao menghentikan aktivitas jari-jarinya menyendoki susu beku halus miliknya. Mulut mungil Tao terbuka mengeluarkan helaan nafas depresi. Ternyata Kris mempermasalahkan hal yang sama.

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Kris."

Suara decakan keluar dari mulut Kris. Susah sekali membuka informasi dari tunangannya! "Urusanmu menjadi urusanku juga sekarang, Taozi."

"Terserah kau. Tidak semua urusanku menjadi urusanmu, Kris."

Hening sejenak. "... kau tetap menyiksanya dengan menjadikan wanita itu pacarmu? Sebuah tindakan yang kekanakan sekali," ujar Kris memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Berisik!"

"Aku prihatin—"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kris. Aku tidak tahu!"

Kris hanya diam memperhatikan. Berniat membiarkan Tao menceritakan masalahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

.

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berganti, setiap detik pun terhitung. Remaja kelahiran Qingdao itu sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk masuk sekolah hari ini. Setelah meliburkan diri hampir tiga hari, Tao akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghadiri jam belajarnya lagi. Ia rindu berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di sekolah.

Berdiri di depan cermin, Tao diam dan tangannya bergerak lincah melipat dasi. Rambut hitam kelamnya sudah rapi tertata. Hanya tinggal memakaikan sepatu di kakinya, Tao benar-benar siap berangkat sekolah.

Ketika kedua tali sepatu pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu sudah terikat dengan sempurna, sebuah suara berteriak, "Taozi! Makanan sudah siap!" Kemudian, pemuda manis yang dipanggil Ibunya segera turun ke lantai dasar menikmati sarapannya.

Pagi ini Tao diantar ke sekolah oleh tunangan tercintanya—dan terus begitu untuk hari-hari berikutnya. Kebiasaan baru ini bukan Ibunya yang memutuskan; Tao dan Kris sendiri yang menginginkannya. Awalnya Tao sempat ragu, namun dengan pertimbangan menghemat uang dan juga energi, remaja China itu akhirnya berani meminta tolong kepada Kris. Dan tentu saja, apa yang tidak untuk Tao bagi Kris?

Ia baru saja tahu kalau Kris adalah seorang mahasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal Korea. Suatu kebetulan karena Kris bisa mengantarkannya dulu ke sekolah sebelum berangkat ke tempat kuliahnya. Tao merasa salut pada Kris, selain menjadi mahasiswa semester—hampir—akhir, Kris bisa mengatur waktunya menghadiri pelatihan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan milik keluarganya. Apalagi disuruh oleh Nyonya Huang untuk menyamar menjadi guru privat Tao.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Berarti menjadi seorang guru privat itu bukan pekerjaan Kris? Tao teringat oleh seorang pemuda mungil yang hampir saja memperkosanya kalau-kalau Kris tidak datang menyelamatkan Tao. Pemuda mungil yang mengaku sebagai murid privat Kris juga. Pemuda manis yang bermata lebar dan imut seperti perempuan. Siapa namanya? Kyung—Kyungsoo?

Apakah Kyungsoo juga salah satu aktor dalam skenario Ibunya?

Tao menghela nafas dalam hati. Kenapa saat itu ia tidak terpikir akan Kyungsoo?

Sekarang Tao dan Kris sudah berada di mobil; dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Tao. Sebuah aktifitas baru selain sarapan bersama. Keduanya saling diam. Tidak mengintimidasi namun keheningan yang hangat. Tao melirik Kris dari sudut matanya. Ia tergoda untuk menanyakan sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo.

Sedikit tarikan nafas, pita suara Tao bergetar, "Kris?"

"Hmm? Kenapa? Masalah Jieun jangan kau terlalu pikirkan."

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Kau... ingat Kyungsoo 'kan?"

"Hm," gumam Kris tanpa menoleh. Sedangkan Tao kembali bertanya, "Kyungsoo saudara jauhmu ya?"

"Hmm."

Orang yang bertanya terdiam sebentar. Bisakah gumaman itu Tao anggap sebagai 'ya'? Berarti kemarin itu bukan Ibunya yang mengatur?

...baguslah. Entah mengapa kali ini Tao lebih sering curiga kepada Ibunya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

Masih dengan wajah yang menatap jendela mobil Tao hanya melirihkan sebuah kata negatif pelan. "Tidak... tidak apa-apa."

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tao sekilas. Kemudian kembali fokus menyetir mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian, gedung besar khas sekolah mulai nampak di penghujung jalan. Setelah mengambil tempat yang pas untuk memberhentikan mobilnya, Kris bergerak membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya.

"Ja-jangan!"

Jemari lentik Tao menahan lengan Kris yang lain untuk bergerak. Tidak mengerti maksudnya, Kris menaikkan salah satu alis tebalnya. Tao buru-buru menambahkan, "jangan keluar dari sini, Kris. Aku tidak ingin kau tersiksa nanti. _Yeoja_ di sekolahku ganas seperti hewan buas. Mereka bisa semakin brutal kalau menemukan mangsa yang... _empuk_."

Tentu saja bukan maksud hewan buas sebenarnya. Ia tidak pernah mau untuk membagi-bagi _kepunyaannya _kepada siapapun.

Kris menatap Tao dalam diam. Pemuda yang lebih muda mulai membuat wajah seperti itu lagi. Sedikit banyak Kris menangkap maksud perkataannya.

Salah satu tangan panjangnya berada di atas tuas pembuka pintu mobil tadi, kembali pada tempatnya di atas roda kemudi. Senyum di wajah Tao terkembang seketika. Tidak ingin terlambat namun tetap berterima kasih, Tao mengecup pipi Kris cepat. Kemudian buru-buru keluar sambil berlari menjauhi posisi tunangannya sekarang.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit menatap punggung pemuda surai hitam yang menghilang dari kejauhan.

.

Sesampai di kelasnya, Tao langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya. Melihat tingkah laku tak biasa sahabatnya, Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao prihatin.

Tao tidak tahu darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Tiba-tiba muncuk saja keinginannya mengecup Kris. Tindakan yang luar biasa; merupakan tindakan yang tidak akan dilakukannya dalam keadaan sadar. Berarti tadi Tao dalam keadaan melayang begitu?

Setelah berhasil mengontrol gejolak di dadanya, Tao mulai memunculkan wajahnya. Melihat itu, akhirnya Baekhyun buka suara. "Kau kenapa, Tao?"

"... _ani_..." ucap Tao dengan nafas berat.

"Huh? Terserah kau saja lah, Tao." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu, mulutnya terbuka lagi. "Huang Zi Tao! Sekarang kau berutang empat macam makanan padaku di kantin karena sudah menghilang tanpa kabar selama tiga hari dan membuatku khawatir! Kau tahu? Aku panik setengah mati saat Ibumu bilang ia juga tidak tahu kemana anaknya pergi berjalan. Aku sudah menghubungi setiap teman kita dan menanyakan keberadaanmu. Dan kemana kau kemarin? Bersenang-senang dengan perempuan? Kurang ajar. Manusia macam apa kau membiarkan sahabatmu berpikir terus-terusan memikirkanmu? Dan—ah, hutangmu bertambah satu lagi. Leherku kering berbicara banyak seperti ini."

Tao bengong untuk sedetik sebelum ditarik Baekhyun ke kantin. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun bisa _nyerocos_ secepat itu.

"Ayo cepat! Aku haus!"

_Siapa suruh _nyeramahin_ orang seenaknya._

.

.

Sorak-sorai bahagia menggema seketika. Kasur empuk nan nyaman sudah menanti di depan mata. Mereka bisa segera menyegarkan pikiran dengan merebahkan tubuh di kasur dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Semua orang—bahkan guru-guru sendiri—menampakkan wajah bahagia mereka. Sayangnya bagi seseorang di pojok kelas, itu hal sebaliknya.

Satu hal yang membuatnya malas untuk keluar dari kelas; sudah waktunya untuk bertemu seseorang yang tidak ingin ia temui. Jika disuruh memilih antara jalan dengan Baekhyun atau menghadiri rencana kali ini, Tao lebih suka jalan dengan Baekhyun. Ia enggan menemui Jieun. Walaupun namja bermata kelewat sipit itu mengajaknya _hangout_ sepulang sekolah, Tao terpaksa menolaknya untuk bertemu dengan Jieun dulu.

Diantara semua perasaan kemanusiaan lain, rasa bersalah dan tidak tega yang paling menggelayuti batinnya berat. Makanya ia malas bertemu dengan Jieun. Ia tidak bisa memiliki Kris dan gadis itu secara bersamaan, sama sekali tidak. Seiring dengan tarikan nafas, Tao memantapkan hatinya. Ini yang terbaik. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

Setelah memberi salam kepada guru senior di depan kelas, Tao melangkah keluar ruangan menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tidak perlu menunggu Jieun lagi di depan sekolah-melainkan langsung mengambil tempat di bangunan khas klasik.

Inginnya sih, cepat sampai di tujuan. Namun sahabat sipit Tao kembali menahannya untuk pergi. Tangan Tao ditarik kuat olehnya menuju kantin. "_Andwae_ee! Baekhyun lepas! Aku ada urusan sebentar!"

"Tidak-tidak-tidak. Aku tidak terima penolakan darimu. Temani aku dulu sebentar!" ucapnya sambil melenggokkan kembali pinggulnya.

Tao menghela nafas keras. Otaknya berputar mencari cara agar lepas dari cengkraman Nenek Sihir di hadapannya. "Baek, jika saja urusanku tidak menanti, aku dengan sangat senang hati menemanimu jajan. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku mohon! Hal yang aku urus itu sangat penting."

"Siapa peduli."

"Ini menyangkut hubungan seseorang, Baekki."

"_Still don't care. It's not my bussiness_."

"BAEK!"

"Nananana."

"Astaga."

Setengah hati Tao duduk di bangku kantin. Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya masih sibuk berbicara dengan salah satu pelayan salah satu counter makanan. Matanya bergerak liar mencari seseorang yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Namun kemudian bibir Tao tersenyum sumringah saat orang jangkung dengan rambut ikal menyita pandangannya.

"Chanyeol!"

Dak!

Ekspresi lelaki sipit itu berubah _horror_ seketika. Dengan tangan mencengkram erat tangan Tao, Baekhyun berkata, "Tao-ie, apa yang sedang kamu coba lakukan, huh?"

"Tidak..."

"Usir dia! Aku hanya ingin berduaandenganmu saja."

Tao menggeleng, salah satu tangannya mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk pergi ke sini. Ia tertawa ketika reaksi temannya kebingungan saat ia beri isyarat. Tepat ketika Chanyeol berada di hadapannya, Tao bangkit dan menyambut tangan temannya yang tergantung. Mereka menyenggolkan bahu masing-masing hingga lengan mereka beradu lalu menepuk punggung lawan bicara mereka; salam rapper.

"_Wassup_, Tao?"

Orang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Nah, sekarang ada teman 'kan, Baek? Aku tinggal dulu ya," ucapnya langsung meninggalkan kedua temannya begitu saja.

"ZITAO!"

Tawa khas terdengar dari jauh.

"Aish, anak itu." Baekhyun mengumpat sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangan. Membiarkan Chanyeol berdiri diam dengan wajah polos tak tahu apa-apa. Kenapa harus ada dia di saat seperti ini? Kenapa Tao senang sekali meninggalkannya berdua dengan Chanyeol?

Padahal, Chanyeol lah yang ingin Baekhyun bicarakan dengan Tao. Membicarakan kenapa jantungnya akhir-akhir ini sering berdetak lebih keras jika berdekatan dengan teman sepermainannya itu.

"Bangku ini kosong 'kan? Aku duduk di sini saja ya," ungkap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ala lima jari miliknya. Kakinya segera ia lipat di atas bangku yang baru saja Tao pakai tadi lalu berteriak memanggil pelayan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dengan kepala masih tertimbun di meja. Wajahnya memanas walau hanya mendengar suara berat Chanyeol.

.

.

Tao tidak menoleh ke kanan-ke kiri lagi. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Untung saja tadi ada Chanyeol; penyelamat kehidupannya dari nenek sihir macam Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun menyebalkan, tetapi tetap saja dalam hati Tao berdoa; agar kedua temannya itu cepat menyadari perasaan mereka sendiri. Tao sudah lelah melihat mereka saling membohongi perasaan masing-masing.

Sepanjang jalan menuju gedung kecil tujuannya, Tao mencoba mengulang kembali kata-kata persuasif pilihan Kris untuk ia lontarkan kepada Jieun nanti. Beberapa hari terikat hubungan, Tao sudah merasa sayang pada gadis itu. Tidak mungkin ia memutuskan Jieun dengan kata-kata kasar ala preman jalanan. Setidaknya walaupun mereka tidak berkencan lagi, Tao berharap mereka masih bisa berteman dengan baik.

Tidak lama dari kejauhan,_ cafe_ yang ia pilih mulai tampak. Syukurlah ia tidak tersesat. Kaca jendela super lebar yang transparan membuat Tao mengetahui bahwa ialah yang pertama datang dibanding Jieun. Cukup melegakan karena Tao masih bisa mempersiapkan batinnya. Membuka pintu unik khas _victorian,_ bunyi lonceng pun berbunyi. Pelayan bercelemek hitam membuka portal nyata itu dengan penuh hormat. Senyum simpul Tao layangkan menghargai sikap manisnya. Setelah mengambil meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan dekat jendela, Tao menepukkan kedua tangannya. Segelas _lemon tea_ mungkin cukup melembabkan kerongkongannya yang kering. Menunggu pesanan datang, Tao mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya; berniat memecah waktu yang membeku akan menunggu. Dan—tentu saja, agar tidak terlihat canggung di antara pelanggan lain.

Suara lonceng mencuri perhatian tepat ketika gelas asam dingin tersebut diletakkan di atas meja. Deru cepat nafas gadis itu terdengar jelas, menandakan ia terburu-buru datang ke kafe ini. Matanya memindai setiap sudut ruangan cepat, tersenyum sumringah saat menemukan kekasihnya di tengah kumpulan orang yang sedang duduk.

"_Oppa!_" Seketika teriakan seorang gadis menyita perhatian. Hentakan gelas sempat menimpali karena kaget dengan suara besar itu.

"Ji-Jieun?" cicit Tao.

"Sudah lama ya, _Oppa_ di sini? _Mianhaeyo!_ Aku tidah tahu kalau masalahku dengan seorang guru masih belum selesai. _Mianhaeyo, Oppa!_" pinta Jieun seraya duduk di hadapan Tao. tangannya terlipat rapi di atas meja sambil menatap Tao dengan penuh harap. Sebelumnya Tao terkekeh pelan sambil melirihkan kata-kata. "_Gwaenchana_. Aku juga baru saja datang lima menit lalu." Bibir _curvy_nya mengulum senyum. Gadis yang dipanggil IU tersebut terpana barang sedetik. Perangai kucing yang IU miliki tidak hilang juga rupanya. Wajah IU yang memerah disembunyikan apik dalam tundukan kepalanya. Ia memang tidak tahan beradu mata lama dengan pasangan kencannya.

"Kau mau pesan apa Jieun—maksudku, IU?" Tubuh Tao sedikit berputar, mencari-cari seorang pelayan untuk dipanggil.

"_Ca-cafe latte_ saja."

Tao mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah..."

Setelah menyampaikan pesanan mereka pada pelayan itu, hening kembali menyergapi meja mereka. Di satu sisi, ada yang gugup menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya mengajak teman kencannya ke sini. Di sisi lain, ada yang kebingungan ada apa tiba-tiba ia diajak ke sini.

"Harimu... bagaimana, IU?"

"Baik... kenapa?" tanya Jieun kembali. Tao hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum gugup.

_Awkward_.

Kedua berakhir saling diam. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka obrolan. Ketika seorang pelayan meletakkan pesanan keduanya pun mereka mengunci rapat bibir mereka.

"_Oppa_..." ucap IU setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Ada apa memanggilku ke sini?"

Diam. Ia mendengar suaranya, hanya saja ia tidak ingin menjawabnya. Paru-parunya kembali mengisi udara. Sederhana, namun berbahaya. Lagipula, bermanis sedikit tidak apa-apa 'kan? "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Tidak boleh?"

Pipinya memerah. Tipikal jika Tao bersikap lembut. "Te-tentu saja boleh, Oppa. Aku hanya sedikit heran... ini tidak biasa."

Tao terlonjak sedikit. Jieun sudah mengerti maksudnya?

"Begitukah? Apa kita harus lebih sering jalan berdua ya?" Tao terkekeh di sela-sela ucapannya. Bibirnya kembali menyesap teh lemonnya. Canggung kuat menderanya sekarang.

Tidak. Ucapan ini seperti mengobral harapan kosong.

"A-ah! Tidak! Tidak perlu. Hanya saja... kalau..." Jieun membisikkan kata terakhir dalam hirup nafasnya.

"Maaf?"

"Tidak, tidak," ucapnya menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Tepat saat mulutnya menutup, Jieun menunduk dalam. Matanya meredup. Kata manis Tao sukar ditelan. Tidak bisa juga dibantah ia tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Ia tidak ingin membawa dirinya terbang dulu hanya dengan kalimat sederhana yang tadi Tao lontarkan. Tao tidak begitu _cheesy_ saat mereka berkirim pesan; terkesan cuek namun peduli. Ia malah terlihat lebih jujur sekarang. Begitukah pribadi aslinya?

Lain sisi lain juga pemikirannya. Tao berusaha memutar balik kata-kata yang akan ia keluarkan agar terdengar halus. Bertemu langsung membuat nyali ingatannya ciut seketika. Kalimat kemarin berantakan bagai kaca pecah berserakan. Sekuat tenaga ia hilangkan gestur gugupnya. Tindakan yang tidak dipikir dulu meluncur begitu saja dalam tubuh Tao. "Jieun..."

"Ah, _ne_?"

"Satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Tao mengambil nafas cepat, "dengarkan baik-baik."

Gestur tangan Tao tidak sengaja mengangkat wajah Jieun dari dunianya. "Eh?"

"Aku sayang padamu."

Mereka terdiam. Sama-sama terlihat kaget. Jieun tidak menyangka teman kencannya bisa mengucapkan kata itu secepat ini. Tao sendiri tidak percaya mulutnya bisa melontarkan kalimat tersebut.

Tao buru-buru menambahi tindakannya, "tapi... itu tidak cukup. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan tulusmu; yang aku lakukan malah akan menyakitimu." Tao mengambil nafas, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "aku tidak cukup untukmu, Jieun," ujarnya sambil menatap lekat kedua kristal Jieun.

"Aku tidak cukup baik untuk gadis cantik sepertimu. Aku takut; aku malah membuatmu sakit hati dengan kelakuanku nanti. Ada satu laki-laki di luar sana yang lebih pantas bersanding denganmu—sayangnya bukan aku."

Jieun terpaku. Matanya terpejam. Wajahnya memerah; bukan marah, menahan tangis di tenggorokannya. "Be-begitu?"

Tao tersenyum miris. Suara gadis di hadapannya terdengar parau. "Aku tahu ini berat, untukmu dan juga untukku. Demi kebaikan kita... _mianhaeyo_ aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu. Hal yang perlu kau ketahui, aku tidak pernah menyesal telah bersamamu. Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti permintaanku." Tao menutup kalimatnya halus.

Inginnya, ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu untuk membantu memberikannya kekuatan. Tetapi Tao tidak ingin terkesan seperti memberikan harapan lagi, sudah cukup ia menyakiti Jieun.

"_Oppa_...?" Tiba-tiba IU bersuara.

"Ya?"

"Te-terima kasih... terima kasih untuk semuanya. Seharusnya aku tahu _Oppa_ akan memutuskanku. Aku minta maaf sudah memaksamu untuk menerimaku kemarin... sekarang aku... aku butuh waktu sendiri untuk sementara. Maaf, _Oppa_." Jieun segera bangkit dan meninggalkan kafe cepat. Ia sama sekali tidak melirik wajah pemuda yang ia suka. Mimpi buruknya benar-benar terjadi. Yang ia ingin lakukan sekarang hanyalah meringkuk dan menangis sepuasnya di kamar.

Tao sempat ingin menahan tangan Jieun untuk tidak pergi, tapi ia malah berakhir diam saja seraya menghela nafas. Mungkin gadis itu memang butuh waktu untuk menata hatinya dulu.

Bibir mungil Tao terbuka mengeluarkan helaan nafas. Satu masalahnya sudah terselesaikan. Ia jadi ingin istirahat di rumah juga. Menghadiahi dirinya tidur nyenyak mungkin bagus juga.

Setelah memanggil pelayan untuk membayar _bill_-nya, Tao bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan kafe. Ia akan mengambil bis umum untuk pulang ke rumah. Meminta tolong kakaknya untuk menjemputnya di sini terasa tidak mungkin. Luhan selalu sibuk dengan tugasnya atau tidak dengan temannya. Serasa menjadi adik buangan, deh.

Otak Tao benar-benar terlalu serius dalam dunianya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seorang lelaki berambut kuning emas mencolok mengikutinya dari belakang. Eh, entah arah jalannnya saja yang sama atau memang mengikutinya?

Sebenarnya Tao tidak perlu tahu kecuali jika—

"Hmmmphhh!"

—orang tersebut menutup mata dan mulutnya. Tendangan benar-benar Tao layangkan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

_**To be Continue~**_

a/n: jangan baca author note ini kalau anda semua kesel sama saya. Saya tahu ini lama BANGET apdet tapiiiiii apadaya otak dan kemalasan saya naik dan turun di saat yang bersamaan. Mau tendang saya? Mau bunuh saya? Silahkan. Ini 8k+ loh. Ngebosenin gak? Saya... cuma mau minta maaf. Maaf lama. Maaf tidak bisa balas review(tapi semua review saya baca loh). Maaf fiksi ini makin mengecewakan. Dan jangan lupa review ya. Review is my spirit. Doain saya, sugesti saya, kirim sante—eh ilham ke saya supaya bisa update cepat. NC belum sekarang mungkin chapter depan... eh, rahasia.

_**Thanks to:**_

_SEMUA pembaca yang sudah review (there is so much!),_

_Beta reader saya, Lau-chan,_

_Semuanya yang sudah favorite, dan alert fanfic ini,_

_**And, you!**_

a/n(2): dan ermahgerd, saya ga nyangka nc kemarin banyak yang suka. Ketahuan kan semuanya pada yadongggg muahahaha. Kaget ada fanboy yang baca._. Makasih yang udah review kemaren, nge-fav, nge-alert, maupun diem-diem aja bacanya... saya ciumin semua yaaa /uek/ Keep support me with your review, okay? AND, you know wht? **Y'all my everything!**

Warm regards,

Lizzie


End file.
